Power Rangers Millennium Warriors
by BoukenNate94
Summary: For 100,000 years the world has been protected by Warriors who wield the power of the Millennium. Today, the 144th Generation of these Warriors continue to defend us as the Power Rangers Millennium Warriors!
1. The Power of the Millennium

The Power of the Millennium

 _Fire. Air. Water. Stone. And Earth These are but only a few of the elements of the Millennium, a powerful energy seal that presides over the universe. The Millennium is everywhere. It surrounds the universe, and connects all the elements together._

 _From the Millennium, many creatures known as the Millennium Beasts were born._

 _Gorignem, the mighty and strong gorilla of Fire. Falcarai, the wise and agile falcon of Air. Hydrus, the graceful and stealthy snake of Water. Rhypier, the courageous and powerful rhino of Stone. And Elephantis, the calm and sure elephant of Earth._

 _These are only five of the many Millennium Beasts that were born from the Millennium. Over time, the Millennium Beasts would take on human partners, all of whom would become to be known as Millennium Warriors._

 _For 100,000 years, the power of the Millennium would be passed down from generation to generation. And every generation would protect the Earth from some of its greatest threats._

 _Today, the fight of the Millennium Warriors continues. But little does anyone know that the new generation of Millennium Warriors will be facing what threatens to be the biggest threat humanity has ever faced!_

 _Hawthorn's Ridge. Year 2034._

Its late at night as the city is shown. In a flash of light, a figure in a black cloak suudenly appears on the top of a building, where he walks to the edge. Only part of his face is visible, as his hood is up. He grins nastily as he looks over the city. "Soon." he says. "Soon the enemies of the Millennium will appear! And then it all begins!"

Cut to the afternoon as people are running through the city in shock, being chased by foot soldiers. The foot soldiers are dark-colored, and spider-like, wielding short swords. As the foot soldiers keep moving forward, suddenly someone walks in from their left and then stops right in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. The camera does a series shot on each of the figure's features as he's revealed to be a Red-colored Power Ranger. His suit is red with white gloves and boots, with gold highlights and white over the chest. He holds his right hand out and a large rod appears in his hand, the rod colored red and gold. He rests on his shoulder and chuckles as he charges forward.

Theme music starts playing as he attacks. As the Red Ranger grips his rod with both hands, he twists on his grip, and a blade extends from one of the ends of his Rod. He slashes left and right, taking down two foot soldiers. Then he brings his blade up as he slashes forward, knocking down another, then in a rightward stroke, he energizes his rod and sends an energy slash forward, hitting four of the soldiers that come at him and knocking them back.

As he turns around and charges at another horde of soldiers that come at him, engaging as he slashes left and right again, a shot of a building from above is shown as a figure walks over to edge. Looking down on the Red Ranger, the figure is revealed to be a young man, about in his late 20s or early 30s. He is average height, a very strong physical build, lightly tanned skin and his hair a dark-brown. He is wearing dark-blue jeans, and a black leather jacket with gold highlights over a gray shirt. He smiles as he watches the Red Ranger fight.

Several of the soldiers retreat back as the Red Ranger comes forward. In a rightward stroke, he sends two back, falling into a nearby lake, then he turns to the left. Two of the soldiers run at him and slash at him from above. He holds up his rod in a defensive position, parrying the attack, then pushing forward, he sends the two flying back. He sweeps around to the right, and in a stroke of his rod, slashes down three more soldiers around him. Then as the last few more soldiers run at him, he grips his rod with both hands and holds it across. "Magma Rod!" he calls out. "Full Power!" The blade of the rod bursts into flames and in rightward stroke, he sends a fire slash attack forward that sweeps right through the horde that runs at him. As the Red Ranger turns around and rests his rod on his shoulder, the soldiers all vanish behind a fiery explosion.

As the smoke from the explosion clears, the Red Ranger sighs as he lowers his rod and de-morphs, revealing himself to be a young man, about in his late 20s. He's African American, average height and physical build and dressed in black jeans, and a white t-shirt, wearing a heavy red jacket. As he de-morphs, the young man who was watching the fight from before walks up from behind him. And next to him is a young woman, appearing to be in his age range. She's wearing a heavy white coat over a pink blouse and black pants. She appears to be Japanese-American, has long, beautiful, black hair that she's wearing down, and she is also wearing a pair of white eyeglasses. She is much shorter. "Well done Chris!" the young man says as he walks up to the Red Ranger, who turns around to look at him. "You did well!" the young man continues as he stops right in front of the Red Ranger. "I can definitely tell that Gorignem chose well when he picked you as his partner! Ayumi and I are very proud of you!" Ayumi gives a cute smile as she nods nervously.

Chris nods, half-smiling. "Thank you Nathan." he says. "But those Arachnodrones seemed much stronger this time." Nathan nods. "These attacks are becoming far more frequent now too." he says. "I wonder if something bigger's on the way." "But the question is who is responsible for these attacks?" Chris asks. Ayumi shrugs. "We can't be sure." she says. "There were thousands of threats to the Earth that the Millennium Warriors originally fought." Nathan nods. "Well whatever threat it is, there is definitely something bigger at work here." Then they hear a roaring noise from behind them and look up. Gorignem has walked up to them, standing above and roaring as he pounds his chest. Chris turns completely around as he looks up. "Gorignem!" he says. Gorignem turns his right arm behind him, gesturing toward that direction as he roars again, then turns around and starts running back. "I think he wants us to follow him!" Chris says. Nathan nods and the three run off, following Gorignem.

Chris, Nathan and Ayumi run up into a nearby field, running out of a group of trees, and as they stop, they all look up. Chris looks up in surprise, Nathan just smiles, and Ayumi covers her mouth in shock as she gasps. The three look up as Gorignem turns around. Behind Gorignem are Hydrus, Falcarai, Elephantis and Rhypier. "Whoa!" Chris says. "Amazing!" Ayumi says. "The last four Millennium Beasts have finally appeared!" Nathan says. "What does this mean?" Chris says as he looks to Nathan. "It means that they've finally chosen their partners!" Ayumi says. "Correct Ayumi!" Nathan says. "And with four more partners chosen, we'll have four new Rangers soon! And then we'll have an entire team at last!" Chris looks at Nathan, having a very skeptical look.

We pan to the underground as a barren, fiery Hell-like land is shown. Inside the hall is a massive structure, which is made to resemble a skull with spikes all over it.

Inside the structure, a mysterious figure is walking through the hall. The figure features a black and gold color scheme, his body colored gold with black highlights. He has a black-colored demon face with gold horns extending from the sides of his head. Black spikes extend from his shoulders. And over his shoulders just under the spikes is a gold-colored cape that blows behind him. He is carrying a staff as well.

The figure walks into a dark room that quickly lights up as he walks in. Inside the room is a second monster. The monster is a gargoyle-like figure, featuring a gray and purple color scheme. His body is colored gray with purple armor over it. His face is colored purple and black curved horns are extending from his head and running over the sides of his head. An extending from his back are black-colored wings, bat-like and having a hard, armored look to them.

Having been standing at the entrance, the gargoyle bows as the figure enters the room. "Lord Desolous!" he says. Desolous nods. "Come Barbarus." he says. "The time has finally come!" Barbarus nods, laughing.

The two walk to the end of the room where two pods are set up. They stop just a few feet away from the pods, and Desolous holds his staff up to face the two pods. He starts chanting in an unknown language before slamming his staff on the ground. A shockwave emits from his staff and hits the two pods, which start to dissipate.

As the pods start to disappear, bodies of monster appear in each of them.

The first monster is cloaked in navy-blue, her cloak covering her entire body and her hood raised, showing only a beaked insect-like face.

The final monster has a knight-like appearance, his gold body clad in crimson armor. His face is covered by a crimson helmet. He's carrying a large shield with his sword sheathed in it, and a large crimson cape is hanging from his back.

As the two monsters are finally freed from their pods, they both kneel down in front of Desolous and Barbarus. "Lord Desolous!" they both say. "Rise!" Desolous says. The two get to their feet. Desolous walks toward the two monsters. "Lady Talon!" he says to the cloaked monster. Talon nods. Then he turns to the knight. "Sir Vendettor!" he says. Vendettor nods.

Desolous turns away. "Welcome to the Hell Palace. You two are now under my command." he says. "You will obey instructions from both me and my hand Barbarus. Is that clear?" Both Talon and Vendettor nod. "Good!" Desolous says. "Now follow me!"

Desolous leads the three to another room, where a stone statue is set up. The statue is of a massive creature that towers over the three by several feet. The figure's body is lava-like and he has massive horns protruding from his head. Desolous looks up to the statue. "This is the Great Daemonium!" he says. "Our Lord! Ten thousand years ago he was sealed away to this form and we were trapped here all that time!"

Desolous turns around to his three subordinates. "Ten thousand years ago," he says, "we were defeated and trapped here by those irksome Millennium Warriors and their giant beasts! Now that we have returned, we will continue our conquest of the human world! And our first mission is to revive the Great Daemonium from his deep sleep!" The three nod. "Lady Talon!" Desolous says as he points toward her. "You are in charge of this mission!" Talon nods. "It will be done Lord Desolous!" she says.

In the city, a mango-colored Jeep drives up and stops next to a sidewalk, parking in place. The door opens as a young man steps out. He appears to be in his 20s. His skin is slightly tanned, showing he's of Spanish decent, and his hair is short and black, with gel in it, having it pushed back and spikey. He has an average physical build and average height. He's dressed in a yellow shirt, dark blue jeans, and a brown leather jacket. He also has a pair of shades on. As he walks out of his car, he looks to his left and walks forward, walking toward an Italian Restaurant. As he walks in, he takes off his shades. The hostess is waiting at the front and looks up to him. "Hello." she says. "Just one?" The young man looks her down and gives a charming smile. "Well for now at least!" he says. The hostess gives a nervous nod and walks forward, leading him toward his table. As she sits him down with his menu, she takes out a notepad. "So what can we start you off with a drink sir?" she asks. As the man sits down, he smiles a bit. "I think I'll just have water." the hostess nods. "Oh and. . .call my Bryan please will you sweetheart?" Bryan gives a charming smile. The hostess nods again, nervously, and walks off.

A small house is shown, the house one story and extending a few hundred feet. In the backyard of the house are three people, two men and a woman. The first of the men looks much older, about in his 50s, dressed in a brown robe, his hair very short and black, though starting to turn grey, and he has a much larger size. The second of the men appears to be significantly younger, about in his 20s. He's dressed in a green robe, and his hair is slightly longer, also black, and standing up, very spikey. He's also about 2 inches taller than the older man, and has a much stronger physical build. The woman is also young, about in her late teens, and dressed in a blue robe. She's a few inches shorter than both of the men, and her hair is long, black, and beautiful, though tied back in a ponytail.

All three are holding wooden katana and slashing in synchronized fashion. The young man manages to keep up with the older man, whose leading the movements, but the woman keeps moving slower and constantly glancing toward them, struggling to keep up. First, with both hands, they slash to the right, then bring their blades up and slash diagonally downward. Then they let go with their left hand and slash across again in a rightward stroke, then gripping it with both hands again, then slash upward than downward, moving fast. After that, the three stand up straight and put their arms to their side.

The older man turns to his side and walks in front of the younger man. "Very good Adrian!" he says. "You're making a lot of progress!" Adrian nods, still maintaining a serious expression. "Thank you father!" he says. Then the older man turns to the younger woman, who is breathing heavily as if she's trying to catch her breath. He shakes his head. "Allison." he says. "You've clearly been slacking off lately! I understand that the way of the sword can be a difficult way to live by, but you need to focus more! Commit yourself!" Allison nods, still sweating. "I know father!" she says. "I'm trying my best." Their father nods. "Get some advice from your brother okay?" he asks. Then he looks to the two of them. "Alright you two! Class is over for today! But we have an early start tomorrow! Dismissed!" He turns around and walks off.

Allison sighs in relief. Adrian looks to her. "You okay?" he asks. Allison nods a bit as she looks away. "I'll be fine." she says. "It's just. . .I really miss mom these days. Especially with how dad has been since she died." Adrian nods. "I know." he says. "But he's only doing this because he feels its best for us. Plus I think he's also desperately trying to forget about mom too." Allison nods. "Anyway," Adrian says, "we'd better get ready to leave. Nicole's coming to town and wanted to meet us remember?" Allison nods again with a smile. "Yeah!" she says. "Come on!" The two walk back to the house.

In the park, a young woman is practicing martial arts in a field. The young woman is dressed in a pink t-shirt, and white sweat pants, with a black karate belt over her waist. She has an athletic build, appears to be average height, her hair is light brown, and long and beautiful, tied back in a ponytail. She appears to be in her 20s. She throws two punches, first with her right, then left first. Then moving forward, she throws two roundhouse kicks, first with her right foot, then her left, then she flips forward with another flip, and cries out as she throws one last punch with her right fist.

As she stands up, she gives a sigh of relief and walks over to the bench where she left her bag. She takes out her water bottle and takes a sip of water, before looking down. She reaches under her shirt and pulls out a necklace, looking at it in her left hand. The necklace is a simple gold color and the shape of an "N." As she keeps looking at it, she has a briefly flashback.

A younger version of her is shown, appearing about 10, and she's wearing a black belt. She runs up to an older man, who appears to be about 70 and is also dressed in karate clothes. "I did it grandpa!" she says. "I finally made it!" The older man smiles as she gives him a hug. "That's my little girl!" he says. Then he kneels down in front of her. "And now, Nicole, I think its time I give you your surprise!" Nicole looks at him in confusion as he pulls out the necklace from his pocket. "There is nothing more I can teach you Nicole!" he says. "So I'm going to give you this! Always keep this with you. . .and I'm always with you!" Nicole smiles as she takes the present in her hands. She smiles again as she tackle-hugs her grandfather. "Thank you grandpa!" she says. "I'll keep it forever!" Her grandfather chuckles a bit.

Nicole flashes back, smiling a bit to herself as she looks at the necklace still.

A large mansion is shown. The mansion is in a forest isolated from most of the town. The mansion is three stories high, with the two sides extending out, almost like towers. A fountain is in the very front of the entrance. Inside on the first floor is a large office room, where a desk is, the rest of the room appearing to be almost a library with large bookshelves over the walls, stacked with books. Nathan sits behind the desk, Ayumi standing behind him on his left. Chris stands directly in front of him.

"I don't see why we need these other Rangers!" Chris says. "I've been doing fine by myself! I don't need anyone's help! Besides. . .this is my fight!" With Chris finished, Nathan stands up. "Let me tell you something Chris!" he says, sounding very stern. As he talks, he walks over until he's in front of Chris directly. "I understand why you're fighting here. And its good that you also see this as a. . .personal matter. But the fact of the matter is that this fight is a lot bigger than just some vengeance quest for Chris Harrison! You've already seen what threat this world is facing! And we haven't even gotten down to the bottom of it! Not to mention there's the possibility that we're facing something much bigger than what we have already seen! Now I know why you're in this personally, but the fact is that this fight is a lot bigger than that. So whether you like it or not, you're going to have to work with other Rangers! Am I clear?!" Chris looks away, groaning a bit. "Yes." he says, sounding very reluctant. "Am I clear?!" Nathan asks again, sounding more serious this time. Chris nods. "Yes Nathan!" he says, now a bit more sure. "Good." Nathan says.

Still standing behind Nathan's desk, Ayumi looks down a bit, blushing as she giggles silently to herself, covering her mouth. "Nathan is so cute when he's like this!" she thinks to herself. "He means business!" Nathan backs up a bit. "Alright." he says. "It's been a long day. Let's go get something to eat first. Then we have to get searching for our four new Rangers!" Chris nods, and Nathan looks to Ayumi, who also nods in a shy way, trying to hide that she was blushing.

In the same Italian Restaurant from before, Bryan looks on as another waitress brings him his food, which is simply spaghetti with a side of garlic bread. "Here you go. . .Bryan." the waitress says, sounding very nervous. Bryan looks up and smiles charmingly to her. "Looks good sweetheart!" he says. "But I'm interested in dessert. . .what time you get off?!" The waitress gives him a confused look. Bryan smiles again. "What do you say we go out after this. . .maybe see a movie or something?" he asks. The waitress looks nervous and turns to her left. "Umm. . .I think my manager is calling me!" she says. "I'll be right back." She runs off and Bryan gives another charming smile as he looks after her. Then he turns to his right, looking at the booth from across. Adrian and Allison are sitting, looking at their menus.

Allison looks up at Bryan, who gives her another charming smile before he turns back to his food and starts eating. Allison looks at him disgustedly and groans as she looks back. "Can you believe a guy like him?!" she asks. "No respect for women at all!" Adrian nods a bit. "Yeah." he says. "But just ignore him." A bell rings as Nicole steps into the restaurant and looks to her left. Sitting in the booth to where he sees Nicole, Adrian waves over to her. "Nicole!" he says. "Over here!" Nicole looks over to left to where Adrian is and smiles. She walks over to the booth. "Adrian!" she says. "Allison! Hi!" Allison smiles as well as she moves over, allowing Nicole to sit down as well. "Its so great to see you again Nicole!" Allison says. "How have you been?" Nicole smiles. "I've been alright." she says. "I actually got a job here in Hawthorn's Ridge, so I'm going to be able to stay here." "REALLY?!" Allison asks. "That's so cool!" Nicole smiles a bit.

A black Cadillac Escalade drives up next to the Italian Restaurant, parking next to the sidewalk. Everyone gets out, with Nathan getting out of the driver's seat, Ayumi out of the front and Chris gets out from behind Nathan. He looks up and groans. "I hate Italian food Nathan!" he says. "Do we have to go here?!" Nathan turns back. "It was Ayumi's choice Chris." he says. "So we're going here." Ayumi smiles a bit, blushing again. But as the two move to walk into the restaurant, they hear a huge explosion and screaming in the distance, looking toward it. "What was that?!" Ayumi asks. "It sounds like trouble!" Nathan says. "Come on!" the three run off in the direction of the noise.

Inside the restaurant, the waitress walks over to Adrian, Allison and Nicole's booth and brings them their food. Allison gasps in awe. "It looks so delicious!" she says. As the three ready to eat, however, a huge explosion is heard again as the Earth shakes, everyone gasping in shock and the entire restaurant shaking as tables fly over. The three, and Bryan all fall out of their chairs and onto the ground just before the shaking stops. "What was that?!" Nicole asks. "I don't know!" Allison asks. Then they hear screaming from the outside and the three get up, running toward the door, Bryan looking after them as well.

Nathan, Ayumi and Chris run up into the city as they see a large army of Arachnodrones walking forward. And at the head of it, is a monster. The monster has a centipede theme with an orange and red color scheme, carrying a large axe. "What the Hell is that?!" Chris asks. "I'm not sure what it is!" Ayumi says. "But if I get back home, I can look it up. Maybe that'll finally tell us what we're fighting." "That'll have to wait for now!" Nathan says and points forward. "Go Chris!"

Chris nods and walks forward. As he does, outside of the restaurant, Adrian, Nicole and Allison all run out. Bryan also runs out, but almost bumps into Allison before coming out. The four all look forward. "What is that?!" Adrian asks. "I don't know!" Nicole says. Chris walks forward until he's face to face with the monster. "Stop right there!" he says. The monster laughs to himself. "Well well well!" he says. "One little human! Daring to stand in the way of the Daemonium!" "Daemonium?!" Ayumi says. "That must be what we're fighting then!" Chris turns back and nods before looking forward. "I don't know what you're up to!" he says. Then he holds up his wrist, where his Morpher is, the Morpher featuring a black and silver color scheme. "But I know I'm going to stop you!" he finishes. He holds his first right up to him and hits a red button on the right side, a slot popping up open. Then, with his right hand, he holds up a red-colored disc, which is very small and has a small flame in the center. "Millennium Power!" he calls out. Then he inserts the disc into his Morpher, pushes the open slot down to close his Morpher, an activation noise sounding as it closes. " _Fire Charge!_ " a computerized voice calls out. Then Chris rotates both his arms clockwise around until he's right arm is at his side and he's holding his left fist up at his right. "Total Access!" he calls out, then brings his right hand up as he hits the black activation switch right under the disc, activating the Morpher.

Chris' Morphing Sequence is shown as he hits his switch. As he does, a blast of fire emits from his Morpher. As Chris holds his arms out, the fire from the flame starts flying back, getting absorbed into his body. Chris vanishes behind a flash of light, then appears again, Morphed in his Ranger Suit except without the helmet. Then as he poses, Gorignem appears behind him and passes over him, shrinking down as he materializes into Chris' helmet, completing the Morph as Chris poses with a blast of fire behind him.

Now Morphed, Chris stands as the Red Ranger. Nathan and Ayumi smile as they look forward. Having seen the entire thing, Adrian, Allison, Nicole and Bryan all gasp in shock. "NO WAY!" Bryan says. Chris strikes a pose as he calls out "The Burning Passion of Fire! Red Millennium Ranger! Chris!" The monster laughs. "So you're the one who has been causing all the problems for the Daemonium!" he says. "I'll have to repay you! Arachnodrones! Get him!" He points forward. Chris holds out his hand as his Magma Rod appears. He grips his hard as he rests it on his shoulder. He growls as he charges forward to attack the Arachnodrones. As the soldiers charge at him, he slashes left and right several times, slashing down soldiers as he passes them. As two charge at him from the front, he slashes his Rod in a rightward stroke, striking both down.

As Chris keeps fighting, Nathan looks to Ayumi. "Let's get to cover!" he says. Ayumi nods and the two walk off. Near the entrance of the restaurant, Adrian, Allison and Nicole look up, while Bryan stays crouched down. "Let's get out of here!" Adrian says. The two girls nod and start running off, while Bryan looks up at the attack, looking on with curiosity.

As Adrian, Allison and Nicole start running, however, a falcon's cry is heard. The three stop and look up. Still running away, Nathan and Ayumi look up as well and Bryan does as well. Falcarai flies over the city. "Falcarai?!" Nathan says in shock. Then Ayumi points forward "Nathan!" she says. "Look!"

The two look in shock as Falcarai flies overhead. Hydus immediately appears, breaking a hole in the ground as she springs out of the ground, and Elephantis and Rhypier walk up on the left and right respectively. Standing only a few feet away, Adrian, Allison and Nicole look up in shock, while Bryan gets off his knees and starts walking toward them in awe as well. "Amazing!" he says. Nathan and Ayumi keep looking forward. "They've appeared in the city?!" he asks. "Why?!" Adrian, Allison, Nicole and Bryan all stand a few feet away from the four Millennium Beasts.

Each of the Millennium Beasts look to them. "What are these things?!" Nicole asks. "I don't know!" Adrian says. "But I. . ." But before he can finish, all four the Millennium Beasts project an energy wave from their mouths, each color coded. The yellow one strikes Bryan, the green Adrian, the blue Allison and the pink Nicole, everyone holding their arms out and groaning as they are hit. Nathan and Ayumi gasp. "That's the same thing that Gorignem did to Chris!" Nathan says. Ayumi nods. "Right!" she says. "That can only mean one thing. . .those four are the four remaining Rangers!" "Right!" Nathan says. "Get the case from the car!" Ayumi nods and runs toward the car.

As the waves wear off, the four all groan in shock. "What was that?!" Allison asks. "I don't know." Adrian says. "But I'm feeling weird right now." "Me too!" Nicole says.

"Hey!" Nathan's voice calls out, and the four all turn around. Nathan walks over to the four with Ayumi behind him. Ayumi is carrying a silver briefcase. "Who are you?!" Bryan asks. "I'm Nathan Howlett." Nathan says and he gestures to Ayumi with his right hand. "And this is my assistant, Ayumi Oshiro." Ayumi smiles a bit as she nods, blushing as she looks at Nathan. "Never heard of you!" Bryan says, and Allison glares at him for his rude behavior. Nathan just smiles a bit. "Listen," he says, "I know this is short notice and this may not seem real, but. . ." Ayumi walks forward and opens up the case, revealing four more Morphers inside with a color-coded disc above. ". . .I need you all to take these and use them to transform!" Nathan finishes. Everyone looks in confusion. "Transform?" Adrian says. "I don't understand." "Those waves you four were just hit with from those giant animals," Nathan says, "have gifted you with powers beyond your imagination! You have become stronger and more powerful! Use these Morphers to unlock that power. . .and become Power Rangers!"

Everyone looks at Nathan in shock. "Okay." Bryan says. "This day is getting weirder and weirder by the minute!" "I know this may not seem ordinary!" Nathan says, "And I promise that I'll explain everything soon. But right now the Red Ranger needs your help. So just use these now and I promise I'll explain everything after your fight is done!" The four all look to him and then to Ayumi, who nods. Adrian sighs. "Fine!" he says. "I guess we have no choice!" Nicole and Allison nod. Bryan rolls his eyes. "Fine!" he says. "But you'd better explain good once we're done!" Nathan nods. "You won't regret this!" he says. Everyone nods and takes up a Morpher and a disc. Nathan smiles. "Alright!" he says. "Now all of you go and assist the Red Ranger!" Everyone nods.

Chris slashes his sword in a rightward stroke and sends a fire slash forward. The remaining Arachnodrones are swept off their feet by the slash as they're hit and all vanish. Chris backs down. "Hm!" he says. Then the centipede monster walks up. "So you defeated the Arachnodrones!" he says. "I'm not surprised!" Chris chuckles a bit. "Just you and me now!" he says. "Hold up!" Adrian's voice calls out. "Huh?!" Chris says as he turns around. Adrian, Allison, Nicole and Bryan all run up next to Chris. "We're here to help!" Allison says. "What?!" Chris says. "We're just doing what we're told here man!" Bryan says. Chris groans. As Chris stands behind, the other four step forward. They hit the red switches on their Morphers to open up the slots, then hold up their discs. "Millennium Power!" they call out. Then they insert their discs into the open slots and one-by-one they close the slots as the computerized voice speaks out. " _Air Charge!_ " Adrian's Morpher calls out. " _Water Charge!_ " Allison's Morpher says. " _Earth Charge!_ " Nicole's Morpher says. " _Stone Charge!_ " Bryan's Morpher says. Then the four call out "Total Access!" as they move their arms around in the same way Chris did before hitting the activation switches.

One-by-one in the order of Adrian, Allison, Nicole and Bryan each of the four's Morphing Sequence is shown, looking nearly identical to Chris' except their Morphers emit a blast of the corresponding element, and their Millennium Beast partner appears. Adrian Morphs into the Green Ranger, Allison into the Blue Ranger, Nicole into the Pink Ranger and Bryan into the Yellow Ranger.

Now Morphed, the four Rangers stand against the monster, looking each other down. Allison feels her helmet then looks herself down. "Wow!" she says. "This is the power of a Power Ranger?!" Nicole simply feels her stomach as she looks herself down. "This is amazing!" she says. Adrian looks his arms down. "Awesome!" he says. Bryan spins around as he clenches his fists in excitement. "And I didn't think I could get any sexier!" he says. Chris walks up. "Enough admiring!" he says. "Let's just get this over with!"

On a nearby staircase on the side of a large building, the mysterious cloaked figure appears again, watching from a distance. He smirks as he watches the fight with interest.

"So there's five of you now?!" the monster says. "Well then I'll just have to destroy all of you!" "We'll just have to see about that!" Adrian says. "Right!" Allison says. Chris steps forward, gripping his Magma Rod. "Just stand back!" he says. "Let me finish this!" He charges forward at the monster, first slashing on his left and then right, but the monster parries both blows with his staff. "This guy is pretty cocky!" Bryan says.

The monster laughs as he and the Red Ranger lock weapons, and then in a rightward motion, he knocks the Red Ranger off guard, and then in a leftward stroke, he slashes Chris across the stomach, knocking him back. Allison rushes to his side. "Are you okay?!" she asks. Chris pushes her away. "I'm fine!" he says. "Just back off!" He groans.

"Rangers!" Nathan's voice calls out, and the Rangers look behind them as Nathan and Ayumi run up. "Use your discs!" Ayumi says. "Combine them with the power of your Millennium Blasters and that'll channel your powers!" "Right!" Chris says. Everyone else nods.

The five Rangers all draw their blasters at their side. "Let's go!" Chris says. One-by-one in the order of Chris, Adrian, Bryan, Allison and Nicole, the five hold up their discs. Hitting the bottom of their blasters, the five open up a slot that deploys from the top of the blaster. They insert their discs in, and then use their hands to push the slot back in. As each disc is loaded, a computerized voice calls out again. " _Fire Charge!_ " " _Air Charge!_ " " _Stone Charge!_ " " _Water Charge!_ " " _Earth Charge!_ " "Millennium Power!" the Rangers all call out as they aim their blasters forward. "Fire!" Chris says. The five Rangers fire their blasters. A blast of fire emits from Chris' blaster, a cyclone from Adrian's, a series of pointed stones from Bryan's, a blast of water from Allison and a pointed root from Nicole's. The five blasts all come together as they strike at the monster, who groans in pain as he's hit. He drops his staff and then turns around, clutching his stomach in pain before he falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion.

The Rangers all lower their blasters and Allison jumps up. "Alright!" she says. "We did it!" "That was actually pretty cool!" Nicole says. "Well done Rangers!" Nathan's voice says and the five all look behind as Nathan and Ayumi walk up behind them. "You five have completed your first battle as a team!" Nathan says. Ayumi smiles. "Finally," she says, "we got a full team!" "You said you'd explain everything to us when this fight was over!" Bryan says. "So now I think you have some explaining to do!" Nathan nods. "Yes!" he says. "And I will! But first. . .all of you must come with me!" A shot of the five Rangers all standing together in the order of Allison, Bryan, Chris, Adrian and Nicole from left to right as they look to Nathan is shown before we fade to black. 


	2. The Air, Water and Earth Trio

The Air, Water and Earth Trio

At the Hell Palace, the four Daemonium Nobles are watching the five Rangers defeat the centipede monster. "Now there's five of them?" Talon asks. Desolous nods. "It seems the five Millennium Beasts that we originally fought before have all appeared." he says. Barbarus cracks his knuckles, laughing. "Then this is our chance to really get our revenge!" he says eagerly. "Yes." Desolous says. "But we mustn't be too hasty. Resurrecting the Great Daemonium comes first!" Barbarus grudgingly nods. "Nevertheless," Desolous continues, "we must take precaution in defeating these Rangers. Talon, I want another Hell Monster to go after them!" Talon bows. "As you with my Lord!" she says.

At Nathan's mansion, his Escalade, Bryan's Jeep and Nicole's metallic blue Honda Accord are all parked outside.

Nathan is talking to Bryan, Adrian, Allison and Nicole as they sit in front of his desk. Chris is just leaning against the side of the wall in the back and Ayumi is standing behind Nathan. Nathan is talking to the group, having just explained to them the story behind the Millennium.

"For 100,000 years the world has been protected by Millennium Warriors." Nathan says, "And now you four have been chosen to be the 144th Generation." The four look on. "Your weapons and tech," Nathan continues, "were developed by Ayumi and my company Howlett Enterprises."

Allison's eyes widen with shock. "You're the owner of Howlett Enterprises?!" she asks. "That's one of the biggest companies in the world." Nathan smiles as he nods. "Ayumi is my head of the Millennium Research and Development Department." he says. "She will help you in using your weapons."

Bryan speaks up. "So let me get this straight." he says. "There's a bunch of angry monsters running around, and all of us are supposed to work with those giant animals to fight them?" "Well," Nathan says, "that is putting it very simply. But yes. The Millennium Beasts have chosen you as their partners, which has given you great power. You guys have already seen some of it. I can train you guys to use your powers to their full potential. Of course, I won't ask you guys to do anything you don't want. You are free to leave if you wish." Ayumi looks at Nathan with confusion, but nods.

Bryan immediately gets up. "Alright!" he says. "Well thanks a lot Nate! But I got to go! Got a hot date I don't want to keep waiting! Later!" He walks out toward the exit. Allison glares at him, then turns back to Nathan. "We'd really like to think this over if that's okay." Adrian says. Nicole nods. Nathan smiles as he nods back. "Of course." he says. "Take your time." Allison smiles. "Thank you." she says. The three get up to leave. "Oh," Nathan says as he follows them, "there was something else." He walks over to them and takes out a small wad of cash from his wallet, handing it to Adrian. "I figured since your dinner was spoilt earlier," Nathan says, "the least I can do is pay you back." Adrian smiles as he takes the money. "Thanks." he says and the three walk out.

As they walk past Chris, he looks at Nathan. The two nod at each other before Chris turns around and leaves too. Ayumi walks up behind Nathan. "I'm not sure that was a good idea." she says. "If you give them a choice, they may choose not to fight. And its not like we can pick other people to be Rangers." Nathan just keeps his smile. "The Millennium Beasts chose them for a reason Ayumi." he says. "I don't think they'd choose people who weren't noble enough to fight. Just have faith." Ayumi just nods, but still looks concerned.

As Chris walks out, he sees Allison, Adrian and Nicole arguing with Bryan as he's about to drive off in his Jeep. "So you're not going to fight?" Adrian asks. Bryan just smirks as he looks up. "I don't know." he says. "But even if I do, he never said I had to work with you guys! And I'm sorry, but this sexy man rides solo! Later!" He puts on his sunglasses and drives off. Adrian and Allison glare at him. "That guy is so cocky." Nicole says.

The three turn to Chris, who looks at them before walking off. "Hey." Allison says, and Chris stops, turning back to them. "I don't think we really got well-acquainted back there." Allison says. "I'm Allison. And this is my brother Adrian and our friend Nicole." She gestures toward them, and they both smile at him. Chris maintains his stern expression.

Allison walks over to him and extends her hand. "I guess we're teammates then." she says. Chris rolls his eyes and swats her hand away. "Not happening." he says. Adrian and Nicole both look in confusion. "But," Allison says, "you were a Ranger before us. Maybe you could show us a few pointers." Chris looks away. "I didn't join to fight with other people." he says. "I got my own problems I got to worry about. I won't stop you if you guys want to fight, but you'd better stay out of my way. I don't want to have to run over you." He turns around and walks away, leaving the three to just watch in confusion.

"That guy's just as bad." Adrian says. "How do assholes like him and Bryan get chosen?" "I don't know." Allison says. "Well," Nicole says, "let's not worry right now. Let's go get dinner, then I'll drive you home." Adrian and Allison nod and they walk toward Nicole's Accord.

At the Hell Palace, Talon is meeting with a weevil-like monster, which is heavily armored in spiked armor and has horns on its hand. "Weevil." Talon says. "Your mission is clear. You must go down to the human world and destroy the Millennium Warriors that defend it!" Weevil nods. "Yes!" he says, speaking in a hissing voice. "I'll crush them into powder!" Talon nods. "Very good!" she says.

The sun's setting as Nicole, Adrian and Allison are eating at a Chinese Restaurant. They are eating awkwardly silent. "Nice food huh?" Allison asks, trying to sound positive. Nicole and Adrian nod. Allison sighs and the two carry on eating in silence.

Its finally nighttime as Nicole's car stops just outside Adrian and Allison's house. "Thanks for the ride." Adrian says. Nicole nods, smiling. "So I'll see you guys tomorrow then?" Adrian nods. "We're going to visit my friend Alexis at the preschool tomorrow. We said we'd help her out since her co-worker's out sick." Allison nods. "I'll see if I can come by then." Nicole says. The three smile and Adrian and Allison get out of her car. "See you later." Nicole says. "Bye Nicole." Allison says. "Thanks." Nicole drives off in her car, leaving Adrian and Allison to watch. "Come on." Adrian says, and the two walk back toward their house.

Later at night, Adrian is sitting in the kitchen as he's drinking a glass of water. Allison walks into the kitchen. "You okay?" she asks. Adrian nods. "Just thinking." he says. "About what Nathan said?" Allison asks. Adrian nods again. "Is it really a question?" Allison asks. "We have to fight." "I know its right." Adrian says. "But I don't know. I really don't know."

"Well," Allison says, "I know I'm going to do it. Ever since mom died, I've been struggling to find something worth doing. Now I've found it, and I'm going to make mom proud of me." Adrian just looks at his sister, who smiles. He maintains his concerned look.

Nicole walks into her grandmother's bedroom, where the ninety-two-year-old woman is in bed. "Hi grandma." Nicole says. Nicole's grandmother smiles. "Did you have fun with you friends?" she asks. Nicole smiles. "Yes I did." she says. "I just wanted to let you know I was home." Nicole's grandmother smiles. "I'm glad." she says. "Goodnight sweetheart!" "Goodnight grandma." Nicole says, and she walks out of the room, closing the door. Nicole leans against the wall, sighing. She falls to sitting position, sighing more.

Chris sighs as he walks up to his apartment, walking inside.

A few minutes later, Chris is sitting down as he's eating. He looks up as he starts thinking back.

Chris is sitting down in a restaurant as he's holding hands with a girl. The girl is light-skinned with long, beautiful black hair. She smiles at Chris, who smiles back.

Chris and the girl are shown running across the beach, Chris chasing the girl.

Its now late at night as Chris and the girl are running through the street, Chris leading the girl as he's holding her hand. Then, suddenly, a cloaked monster grabs the girl from behind. She screams as the monster pulls her toward him, Chris looking back in shock. He tries to run over to her, but he's too late as the blade of a sword is thrusted through the girl's back. Chris stands in shock, his eyes widened with horror, too stunned by the action to even talk. The monster lets go of the girl, who reaches toward Chris with her last bit of strength before she falls down dead on the ground. The monster laughs as he turns around and walks off.

Chris rushes to the girl's side, hoisting her up and shakes her, trying to wake her up. But the girl just lies still, her eyes closed. Chris starts trying as he embraces her, then he looks forward, glaring at the monster in fury as it disappears into the darkness.

As Chris finally snaps back, he's tearing up. He buries his face in his hands as he finally breaks down.

The next day, Nathan and Ayumi are in Nathan's office. Nathan is at his desk, wearing his glasses as he's going over papers from Howlett Enterprises. Ayumi is sitting at her desk just next to Nathan's, hovering over her laptop as she's looking up information.

As a page pops up, her eyes light up and she looks at Nathan. "Nathan!" she says. "I think I found something on those guys the Rangers were fighting yesterday." Nathan looks up from his papers, taking off his glasses. "You did?" he asks, then he gets up from his desk and walks over to her, putting his hand on Ayumi's shoulder as he leans forward. "What did you find?"

Ayumi smiles and blushes bright red as she looks down at Nathan's hand on her shoulder. Then she snaps back. "Oh!" she says, looking back at her laptop. "Well it says here that the Daemonium is an army of demons from Hell itself." As Ayumi keeps talking, pictures of members of the Daemonium appear on her screen. "They get their name from their supreme leader, the Great Daemonium. 10,000 years ago, they invaded the human world and fought against the 34th Generation of Millennium Warriors. They were finally defeated when the Warriors were able to channel the Millennium to seal away the Great Daemonium in stone and his army was casted back into Hell."

Nathan nods and then turns around, thinking. "So they were sealed away by the Millennium." he says. "Yet they somehow came back. The only way that could happen is if something, or someone, undid the seal." "But what kind of power could undo the Millennium?" Ayumi asks. "That's impossible isn't it?" "Only something with power that's at least on par with the Millennium could have done it." Nathan says. "The question now is, what could possess that kind of power?" "Well," Ayumi says, "I'll do all I can to figure that out. But it may take time." Nathan nods.

"You know," Ayumi says, "I'm still skeptical of your decision to just let the Rangers decide for themselves. Do you really think they can work together? If they don't, then this whole thing we're working for will be for nothing." Nathan smiles as he turns around toward Ayumi. "The Millennium Beasts never make wrong decisions Ayumi." he says. "Just have faith. Trust me." Ayumi looks at Nathan, then smiles, nodding. "Okay." she says. "But only because you've never been wrong before." Nathan chuckles.

At the Hawthorn's Ridge Preschool, the children all rush out toward the playground for recess. Adrian and Allison follow the kids with Alexis, who's about Allison's height and has long blonde hair. "Thanks for helping me today guys." Alexis says. "Oh its no problem." Adrian says, smiling. "Think you could keep an eye on them for a bit?" Alexis asks. "I need to make a call." Adrian nods. "Sure." he says. Alexis walks back into the preschool, leaving Adrian and Allison to watch the kids.

As the kids are playing, Adrian smiles. "This is nice." he says. "Kind of reminds me of when we were kids." He looks at Allison. "Remember when we were kids and all the trouble we'd get into?" Allison laughs. "Yeah." she says. "Dad wasn't very happy, but you'd always take the blame." Adrian laughs. "Yeah." he says. Allison speaks up after a brief silence. "You know," she says, "it sure would be a shame if those monsters tried to attack these kids and there wouldn't be anyone to protect them." Adrian looks at Allison sternly. "Allison." he says. "Let's not talk about that right now." "Why?" Allison asks. "I'm just saying." Adrian glares at Allison.

Alexis walks out. "Kids!" she says. "I have great news." The children all look toward Alexis. Adrian and Allison look on too. "We're all going to the Great Infinity Museum tomorrow to see the special jungle exhibit." The children all cheer, and Adrian and Allison smile. "Sounds like fun!" Allison says.

In the city, Weevil and a large horde of Arachnodrones walk through the street as civilians all run away in horror. Weevil laughs. "Come out Rangers!" he says, and he slashes his claws at the civilians, the energy hitting cars and the ground and sending explosions flying everywhere.

At the preschool, Adrian and Allison hear the screaming and look behind them. More civilians run away in shock as Weevil and the Arachnodrones round the corner. Adrian and Allison get up with a start. "Its another monster!" Adrian says. Without thinking, Allison runs forward. Adrian reaches out to her. "Allison wait!" he says. Then he turns toward Alexis. "Get the kids back inside!" he says.

As Weevil and his Arachnodrones continue to move forward, Allison runs forward, already Morphed. She draws her Millennium Blaster from her side guns down two Arachnodrones before stopping. "Back off monster!" Allison says. "I won't let you hurt anyone!"

Weevil laughs. "Only one Ranger?!" he says. "This should be easy!" He sends an energy slash at Allison, who's knocked off her feet as she takes the hit in the chest.

At another part of the city, Nicole is helping her grandmother as they are getting into her car to head home. "You okay grandma?" Nicole asks. Her grandmother nods. Then Nicole suddenly hears screaming and explosions in the distance. Her eyes widen in shock and she looks toward her grandmother, who is finally in the car. "Uhh. . ." Nicole says, "I just remembered! I left my phone in the store! Better go get it!" "Okay." Nicole's grandmother says, and Nicole races off, leaving her grandmother in the car.

As Weevil fires more energy blasts, he hits several buildings, sending debris flying everywhere. Civilians all run away in shock.

A little girl starts crying as she's trapped behind several debris. Nicole runs up, already Morphed, and pushes past the debris, walking toward the girl. "Its okay." she says gently. "I'm going to get you out of here." The little girl nods and reaches toward Nicole, who pushes the rest of the debris away and picks the little girl up. She carries her out of the wreckage. "My baby!" a woman says. The little girl reaches toward the woman. "Mommy!" she says, and Nicole hands the little girl to her mother. "Its okay ma'am." she says. "She's okay." The woman takes the little girl and nods. "Thank you!" she says before walking off. Nicole nods, then looks forward and runs off.

Weevil blasts Allison again and she's knocked off her feet. Adrian and Nicole run up to her from behind. Adrian has also Morphed. "Allison!" Adrian says. "You okay?" Allison nods.

Weevil laughs as he and his Arachnodrones begin to move forward. But before they can attack, blasts of fire fall from the sky, incinerating the Arachnodrones and knocking Weevil back. Adrian and Allison gasp, they look up.

Gorignem walks up from behind, Chris standing on his head. "Is that one of the Millennium Beasts?!" Allison says. Chris jumps off Gorignmen's head and in front of Weevil, also ahead of Adrian, Allison and Nicole. "Hold it there monster!" he says, drawing his Magma Rod.

From a distance, Nathan and Ayumi drive up in Nathan's Escalade, watching the fight.

Chris sends a fire slash at Weevil with his Magma Rod, and the monster is blown back a few feet. Weevil growls. "I didn't expect you to be this tough!" he says. "I'll be back for round two!" He holds his arms out and teleports away.

As Weevil disappears, Bryan runs up as well, already Morphed. "Did I miss anything?" he asks. Allison growls, walking over to him. "The monster's already gone!" she says. "You're late!" Bryan shrugs. "Can't help it." he says. "I had a hot date!" Allison groans. "Well," Bryan says, "seeing as you guys got this all under control, I'll be going now! Later!" He walks off.

Chris turns around and walks off as well. "Wait!" Allison says. But Chris keeps on walking, acting as if he did not hear her. Allison slams her leg in frustration.

Adrian, Allison and Nicole all de-morph. "What were you thinking Allison?!" Adrian asks. "You just charged right in without thinking about anyone else!" "That monster was loose." Allison says. "Someone had to try and stop it." Adrian shakes his head. "You don't get it do you Allison?" he asks. "Do you realize what we do by fighting these monsters? They could target Alexis or the kids! We're endangering them." Nicole nods. "Adrian is right Allison." he says. "My grandmother could be targeted too. Fighting like this is too reckless." Allison glares at the two. "So you're just going to let these monsters run free with no one to fight them?" she asks. "No one to protect these people you claim to love from them?" Adrian and Nicole ponder on her statements.

From a distance, the cloaked Mystery Man who watched the Rangers' fight from before is watching the three argue. He smirks. "The Millennium Warriors are here." he says. "Yet they can't work together. This may be easier than I thought!" He laughs to himself as he walks away.

As Nicole is helping her grandmother out of the car, Nicole overhears someone talking. She looks to her side to see the woman from before talking to her husband over the phone. "It was insane honey." the woman says. "Kaleigh was trapped behind this debris and I couldn't find her anywhere. Then this brave Pink Ranger saved her. She really is a hero." Nicole smiles sadly, then goes back to helping her grandmother out of the car.

Its nighttime as Adrian is sitting down. He thinks back to seeing Alexis and the kids enjoying themselves innocently. He sighs as he looks down.

Its early in the morning as Adrian, Allison and Alexis all walk toward the museum with the children, all of them cheering with excitement. Several giant plastic animals are all set up at the entrance of the museum.

"Hey guys!" Nicole's voice calls out, and Adrian and Allison look to their left to see Nicole walking toward them with her grandmother. "Nicole!" Allison says, and the two run over to her.

Nicole's grandmother smiles as the two groups meet up. "Its nice to see you again Mrs. Hayes." Adrian says, smiling. Mrs. Hayes shoves Adrian. "Didn't I tell you to call me Karen Adrian?" she asks playfully. "I'm not that old you know?" Adrian laughs. "My apologies." he says. The two hug, and Karen then hugs Allison too. "What are you guys doing here?" Allison asks. "Well we got invitations." Nicole says. "There was no name though. The person just asked us to come, free-of-charge. I wonder who it was."

"Me." a voice says, and the four turn around to see Nathan walking up with Ayumi behind him. Adrian, Allison and Nicole all widen their eyes in shock.

"Who are you?" Karen asks. Nathan smiles. "Excuse me." he says. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Nathan. I'm friends with your granddaughter and my father knows the curator of the museum. He asked me to give out invitations so I decided to give Nicole one." Karen smiles. "Well aren't you just a little sweetheart." she says. Nathan smiles. "Thank you." he says.

"If you don't mind," Nathan says, "I would like to have a talk with Nicole and her friends alone." Karen nods. "Of course." she says. "I'll just go and wait next to the entrance. I'll let you kids have your fun." She laughs as she walks off.

"You have a very nice grandmother Nicole." Nathan says. Nicole nods. "Thank you." she says. "But why did you invite us?" "Because I had to talk with you all personally." Nathan says. He looks at Adrian and Nicole. "Allison told me about your little problem." The two glare at Allison, who smiles nervously. "You're both worried about the people you love being targeted if you fight as Rangers correct?" Adrian and Nicole both nod.

Nathan turns to Adrian. "Adrian." he says. "Tell me, what is it you value the most? What do you live for?" Adrian looks at Nathan with confusion, seeming shocked by the question. "Why?" he asks. "Just tell me." Nathan says. "Well. . ." Adrian says, speaking awkwardly. "I live to make my family proud of me. I want to not only make my father proud, but also have fun times like this with my friends." Nathan nods. "And would you say that's worth fighting for?" Nathan says. Adrian nods. "Well of course it is!" he says.

Then Nathan turns to Nicole. "What about you Nicole?" he asks. "What do you live for?" Nicole answers without even questioning. "That's not even a question." she says. "I live to take care of my grandma and live on both for my parent's and grandpa's sake." "And would you say that's worth fighting for as well?" Nathan asks. Nicole nods.

Nathan smiles as he continues. "Let me tell you three something about the Millennium." he says. "The big thing that is key to the Millennium is determination. It's a matter of taking that, and turning it into power." The three look on at Nathan with great curiosity.

"I can understand your two's concern." Nathan continues. "But I think you're going about it the wrong way. Being a Millennium Warrior isn't easy. Nothing ever is. But there is something I'm sure of. You two both have a lot of determination in you. Otherwise you wouldn't have been chosen. The way I see it, you can take that fear of people you love being hurt, and instead turn it into determination to protect them. You get me?"

Adrian and Nicole just look down, clearly confused.

Weevil and another horde of Arachnodrones are walking through the city again. "This time I'll pound those Rangers into the ground!" Weevil says.

However as the group begins to attack, Chris runs up, already Morphed, and stops them in their path. "Hold it right there!" he says. Weevil laughs as his forces stop. "You!" he says. "I'll get you for what you did last time!" He growls as he charges forward, engaging Chris in close combat. Meanwhile, the Arachnodrones continue forward.

As Nathan and the others continue to talk, more Arachnodrones start running toward the museum. The Rangers gasp, and Allison immediately charges forward. "Save the kids!" she says, and she starts engaging the Arachnodrones. "Grandma!" Nicole says as she runs to her grandmother's side. Adrian quickly jumps in front of Alexis and the kids.

Allison punches down a few Arachnodrones, but another one grabs her from behind. She forces her legs up in a kick, then flips her grabber over her head.

As Nicole stands by her grandmother, she looks down suddenly, then looks back up and charges forward. "Nicole!" Karen says, and charging forward, Nicole kicks down two Arachnodrones and then punches down another one.

Then she looks toward Karen. "Don't worry grandma." she says. "I'll be fine. Get to safety!" Karen nods and runs over to where the children are with Adrian, who continues to watch as Nicole and Allison both continue to fight.

Chris sends another fire slash at Weevil, who holds his arms up as he uses his claws to deflect the fire. Chris gasps in shock. "What?!" he says. "Got you!" Weevil says and sends another slash at Chris, who groans in pain as he's blown back against the wall and falls down to the ground, dropping out of Morph. Chris clutches his shoulder. Weevil laughs as he continues to walk forward. "Didn't even break a sweat!" he says and he continues to walk forward, leaving Chris to watch after him.

Weevil approaches the museum as Nicole and Allison continue to fight the Arachnodrones. He laughs as he moves to attack the kids. "A bunch of puny humans!" he says. "Ready to be all sliced up!" He starts rubbing his claws together as he approaches Alexis, the kids and Karen. Then, without thinking, Adrian launches himself forward and kicks the monster in the stomach, knocking him back. Allison and Nicole both look on, gasping in shock.

Adrian stands against Weevil. Then he turns to Nathan, who's watching. "You're right Nathan." he says. "The people I love are what give me strength! And that's why I have to fight!" Nathan nods, and Allison and Nicole smile.

Nathan and Ayumi walk over to Alexis, Karen and the kids. "Come on guys!" he says. "Let's get out of here." The two lead the group away, leaving Adrian, Allison and Nicole alone to fight the monster. As the group disappears, Nathan and Ayumi stay behind, watching from a corner.

Nicole and Allison join Adrian, standing on his left and right respectively. "Targeting innocent children?" Allison says angrily. "You're disgusting!" Weevil growls. "We won't let you get away with this." Nicole says. "That's right!" Adrian says. "From now on, we're going to fight and protect people from monsters like you!" Allison smiles as she nods. "That's right!" she says. "Us three as a team!" The three nod. Still watching, Nathan nods, smiling.

The three taken out their Millennium Discs and hold them up. "Millennium Powr!' they call out. Then they insert them into their Morphers, closing the slots. " _Air Charge!_ " Adrian's Morpher says. " _Earth Charge!_ " Nicole's Morpher says. " _Water Charge!_ " Allison's Morpher calls out. The three then hit their activation switches as they call out "Total Access!"

As the three Morph, their Morphing Sequences are shown in full, each individually.

The three stand together, and immediately go into roll call.

"The Howling Spirit of Air!" Adrian says. "Green Millennium Ranger! Adrian!"  
"The Calming Will of the Earth!" Nicole says. "Pink Millennium Ranger! Nicole!"  
"The Soothing Grace of Water!" Allison says. "Blue Millennium Ranger! Allison!"

The three hold out their hands. "The Power of the Millennium will lead us to victory!" they all call out. "Power Rangers. . ." The three strike a final pose as they all call out "Millennium Warriors!"

Weevil growls as he and his Arachnodrones prepare to attack. The three Rangers stand against him.

"Rangers!" Nathan says and the three look on as he and Ayumi run up behind them. "Your Millennium Discs are in your belt buckles!" Ayumi says. "Use one of them to summon your Millennium Weapons. Just hit the center!"

The three nod. "Got it Nate!" Allison says. The three open their belt buckles, where six Millennium Discs are shown to be stored. The three take out one and hit the center. In flashes of color-coded energy, the discs transform into new weapons for each of the Rangers.

In Adrian's hand, a large green sword with a green grip appears. For Allison, a large blue shield with scale-like spikes on the sides. And for Nicole, a large ball-and-chain mace with the chain retracted to have the ball right in front of the grip.

The Rangers all admire their new weapons. "Aero Sword!" Adrian says. "Hyrdo Shield!" Allison says. "Earthquake Hammer!" she says.

As the Rangers stand against Weevil and his forces, Chris limps toward a corner and sees the fight from a distance. He glares at the three.

"Get them!" Weevil says, and the Arachnodrones charge at the three Rangers.

Adrian charges forward, slashing left and right through Arachnodrones with his Aero Sword. He sweeps around and slashes down more, then he turns around. He jumps up, then as he falls back down, he holds his hands out and glides himself forward, sweeping through a group of Arachnodrones and slashing them all down before landing. He turns around, nodding.

Allison holds up her Hydro Shield in defensive position, blocking several attacks. Then she pushes back and sends the Arachnodrones flying back. She retreats back as she keeps holding her shield up, blocking more attacks. She flips under another attack, then she turns around, throwing her Hydro Shield forward. The weapon sweeps through several Arachnodrones, the spikes on the sides slashing them down, then hit comes back to Allison, who catches it.

Nicole extends the chain of her Earthquake Hammer as she retreats back, spinning the chain around as she shields herself from attacks. Then she suddenly launches the chain forward and it strikes down her attackers. Then she quickly sweeps around while holding her Hammer out and slashes down all the remaining Arachnodrones around her.

Adrian engages Weevil in close combat, the two exchanging blows with their weapons. Adrian manages to slash Weevil across the chest and knock him back. Nicole then comes up from behind and punches him with the ball of her Earthquake Hammer. Weevil retreats back further and then he's hit as Allison's Hydro Shield spins around him, slashing him before it flies back to Allison again.

The three Rangers stand against Weevil as he struggles to his feet. "I won't be beaten this easily!" Weevil growls.

"Rangers!" Ayumi says, and the three look behind them as Nathan and Ayumi run up behind them again. "Use another one of your Millennium Discs!" Ayumi says. "Insert them into their weapons for an Elemental Charge. You can combine your Millennium Powers for a powerful attack."

The three nod. "Cool!" Allison says. The three take out another Millennium Disc from their belt buckles. The three then insert them into slots on the grips of their weapons. As they do, the computerized voice calls out. " _Air Charge!_ " " _Earth Charge!_ " " _Water Charge!_ "

The three Rangers' weapons glow with energy as they charge up. First Allison throws her Hydro Shield at Weevil, slashing him rapidly. Adrian then slashes his Aero Sword at Weevil, a powerful slash attack flying at him with wind blowing it forward. Then finally, Nicole flings her Hammer at Weevil, spiked roots extending from the chain. Surrounded by the water, Weevil takes both Adrian and Nicole's hits, and he groans in pain as he turns around and vanishes in a fiery explosion, the three Rangers looking on.

Allison clenches her fist in excitement. "Alright!" she says. "We did it!" Adrian nods. "Yeah." he says.

Bryan runs up to the three, already Morphed again. He looks forward as he sees Weevil. "Did you guys finish him already!" "Yep." Adrian says, pushing past Bryan. "No thanks to you." Bryan glares at him.

Then in a flash of light, both Talon and Vendettor appear next to Weevil's fallen body. The four Rangers gasp. "More of them!" Adrian says.

"Greetings Rangers!" Talon says. "I am Lady Talon of the Daemonium Army!" "And I am Sir Vendettor!" Vendettor says. "You may have defeated our warrior her, but now you'll see the real power us Nobles have!" "Huh?" Adrian says.

Vendettor draws his sword, which glows white with energy. He mutters something in a foreign language, then stabs Weevil's body with it. Then he pulls his sword out.

Weevil's body suddenly glows with energy as it revives and he grows to a giant size. "You got a bigger bug to squash now!" he says. The four Rangers gasp as they look up.

Still watching the fight, Chris gasps in shock.

Vendettor and Talon laugh. "Let's see how you can stop this!" Talon says, and the two turn around, vanishing in a flash of light.

"Take this Rangers!" Weevil says, and he fires an energy blast at the four Rangers, who all groan as they are knocked off their feet. Bryan is knocked to one side behind a car, while the other three are knocked back. Nathan and Ayumi walk up to them. "How do we fight that?" Adrian says. "You guys need to call your Millennium Beasts." Ayumi says. "Use your discs." Adrian, Allison and Nicole nod. "Right!" they says.

The three Rangers step forward, leaving Nathan and Ayumi to watch them from behind. Bryan just watches from a distance.

The three Rangers take out three more Millennium Discs from their belt buckles and hold them out. "Millennium Beasts!" they call out.

Falcarai screeches as it soars through the sky.

Elephantis sounds its horn as it starts running through the city.

Hydrus hisses as it slithers toward the Rangers.

The three Millennium Beasts come together as they stand in front of their partners. "Now merge with them." Ayumi says. The three nod and jump forward, disappearing into the heads of their Millennium Beasts.

As each Ranger merges with their Millennium Beast, they appear in a new cockpit. Each cockpit has lighting with colors matching their respective Rangers. They also feature a white-colored control pad with the Millennium Logo on the front of it.

"Alright." Adrian says as he appears in his cockpit.

"Great!" Nicole says, appearing in hers.

"Sweet!" Allison says, as she takes her controls.

The three Millennium Beasts charge forward, ready to attack Weevil.

Falcarac screeches. "Falcarai huh?" Adrian says in the cockpit. "Alright! Let's do this!"

Elephantis trumpets its horn again. "Glad to have you as my partner Elephantis!" Nicole says.

Hydrus hisses. "Nice to meet you Hydrus!" Allison says. "Let's take him together!"

As the three Millennium Beasts come together, the Mystery Cloaked Man walks up, watching from a building top. He smirks. "Excellent!" he says.

The three Millennium Beasts move to attack Weevil. He growls in fury. "Damn you!" he says and fires energy blasts at the three, but they keep coming forward.

"Let's see how you like this!" Adrian says, and he pushes forward on his pod. "Cyclone Attack!" Falcarai flies forward and sweeps around Weevil several times, bringing up a cyclone around Weevil and damaging him inside. Weevil groans as he's blown off his feet.

"Go!" Nicole says, and Elephantis charges forward and hits Weevil with its tusks. Weevil groans in pain as he takes the hit and is knocked back a few feet.

Weevil growls as he gets to his feet. "I won't fall to such mindless beasts!" he says and he holds his hands forward, his claws extending and grappling Falcarai and Elephantis. Adrian and Nicole groan as their Millennium Beasts are locked in his grip and he starts flinging them around.

Nathan and Ayumi gasp as they watch the fight.

Chris watches with concern.

"Hey!" Adrian says. "Let us go!" "Allison!" Nicole says.

Hydrus slithers forward, towards Weevil. "Hey!" Allison says. "Let them go! I'm getting into this fight!" She pushes forward on her pod.

Hydrus hisses as it fires a blast of water from its mouth and hits Weevil, who releases the two other Millennium Beasts as he's hit. The two Beasts spring free and join Hydrus. "Thanks Allison!" Nicole says. "Good job." Adrian says. The three Millennium Beasts stand against Weevil.

"Rangers!" Ayumi says, and the three look down as Nathan and Ayumi run up just under them. "Use your last Millennium Discs." Ayumi says. "Insert them into the pods to create an Elemental Charge. Your Beasts will combine powr for a finishing attack." "Right!" the three respond.

The three Rangers take out their remaining Millennium Discs and insert them into slots on their pods.

The three Millennium Beasts glow with energy as they start charging to full power. "Millennium Power!" the three Rangers call out. "Elemental Burst!"

Falcaral flaps its wings at Weevil, surrounding him in a tornado. Hydrus fires a blast of water at Weevil, which combines with the wind to create a water tornado, and finally Elephantis stomps on the ground and fires dirt at Weevil. The dirt combines with the wind and water to create a giant mud tornado, trapping Weevil inside. The three Millennium Beasts then charge forward and each strike him. The mud tornado vanishes and the three Millennium Beasts look on as Weevil groans in pain, falling forward and vanishing in a fiery explosion.

Nathan and Ayumi smile as they look on, the three Millennium Beasts posting at their victory.

Chris smirks and walks off.

The Mystery Cloaked Man smiles. "So it begins." he says and with a swing of his cloak, he turns around and walks off.

The three Rangers all jump down from their Beasts and land on the ground. Bryan walks up to them, just looking on as they de-morph. Bryan gasps. Adrian and Nicole look onto Allison. "You were right Allison." Adrian says. "We have to fight if we're going to protect those we love." Nicole nods. "Now we can fight together to honor them." The three nod and put their fists together.

Later in the day, the three Rangers are shown enjoying the jungle exhibit with Alexis, Karen and the kids. The group is just outside the museum as they are admiring a giant gorilla.

From a distance, Chris peers from a corner, looking on.

Bryan walks up, watching as well.

Nathan and Ayumi are watching Adrian, Allison and Nicole entertain the kids. Ayumi smiles. "You were right Nathan." she says. "The Millennium Beasts did choose correctly. Now I know we'll have a good team." Nathan smiles as the two continue to look on.

Bryan sighs as he continues to watch, then looks away. "Honor loved ones huh?" he says, then he turns and walks away before we fade to black.


	3. The Boxing Ranger

The Boxing Ranger

At the Hell Palace, the four Nobles are watching as the Rangers defeat Weevil with their Millennium Beasts. "Even those giant Millennium Beasts are back now." Desolous says. "They could ruin our plan to revive the Great Daemonium." "I say all four of us go up there and crush them ourselves!" Barbarus says eagerly. "No." Desolous says. "We all know the power that these warriors possess. We can't risk our own lives fighting them." Barbarus groans. "Good point." he says.

Talon steps forward. "Lord Desolous." she says. "If I may make a suggestion, I say we capture one of these Warriors. Perhaps it would be helpful if I were to do some. . .experimenting, if you will, on them. It is possible to find weaknesses within them that we could then exploit." Desolous nods. "An excellent plan Lady Talon!" he says. "Get on it!" Talon bows. "At once my Lord!" she says.

At the Stanton House, Adrian and Allison are training with their father, Adrian doing well as usual while Allison is still struggling to keep up.

Nicole is doing her martial arts in the park.

Bryan and a girl are sitting in a movie theater. The girl is snuggled up against Bryan, who has his arm around her. He starts thinking to himself.

In a flashback, Bryan is training in a boxing gym, rapidly punching a punching bag. Behind him, an old man is sitting as he's coaching Bryan. "Faster Bryan!" he says. "Faster!"

Bryan snaps back, sighing.

Adrian, Allison and Nicole are in Nathan's backyard. The three are standing in line with their eyes closed. Nathan is walking behind them while Ayumi watches. "When meditating," Nathan says, "focus on nothing but the sensation of the air you breathe in and out." The three listen to Nathan's advice, meditating. Targets are set up in front of them.

"When your mind is completely clear," Nathan says, "you can become in-tune with the Millennium, which will allow you to bend its power to your will." Nathan lets the three stand still for a minute, then speaks again.

"Okay." Nathan says. "You go first Nicole."

Nicole opens her eyes and holds her hands out. Suddenly, leaves and roots suddenly float above the ground in front of her, and are sent flying toward one of the targets, hitting it.

Nathan nods. "Good." he says. "Adrian you're up."

Adrian opens his eyes and immediately shoots his hands forward. A large gust of wind suddenly erupts from his hands and hits one of the targets, almost blowing it down.

Nathan nods again. "Okay." he says. "Now you Allison."

Allison opens her eyes and launches her hands forward. A massive jet of water emits from her hands and hits the target hard, knocking it down and almost obliterating it.

Nathan's eyes widen with shock. "Wow." he says. Then he steps forward to be in front of them. "Well," he says, "Allison has the best performance today. Adrian and Nicole, you need to practice more." The three nod, Allison smiling to herself. "Maybe Allison can give you a little advice." Nathan adds, and Allison's eyes light up.

"Over the next few days," Nathan says, "I want you to work on your individual powers." The three nod.

Before Nathan can say anything else, an alarm sounds. The three look toward Nathan's mansion. "What's that?" Adrian asks. "Ayumi's sensors." Nathan says, and the five run toward Nathan's personal office.

Ayumi goes to her computer where she types in a code. Vendettor and a large red and black-colored cockroach monster with boxing gloves are walking through the city.

"The Daemonium's back." Ayumi says. "Let's go!" Adrian says, and the three Rangers rush out of the mansion.

Bryan and another girl are walking through the city, enjoying themselves. "This is great!" the girl says. "Bryan you're so awesome!" Bryan smiles as he nods. "Yeah." he says. "I know."

The two are interrupted as they hear screaming in the distance. Bryan looks up. "What was that?" he says. Vendettor and the cockroach monster walk around the corner, civilians running away in shock.

As the monsters round the corner, Adrian, Allison and Nicole all run in, already Morphed, and stop them in their tracks. "Hold it right there!" Adrian says. "Rangers!" Vendettor says. The three Rangers charge forward and engage the two.

Bryan gasps in shock and pulls the girl away as he rushes behind a building. Bryan turns to the girl. "Get out of here." he says. "Get somewhere safe." "But what about you?" the girl says. "I'll be fine." Bryan says. "Just go!" The girl nods confusedly and rushes off.

Bryan watches the girl off, then pulls up his jacket sleeve, revealing his Morpher. He takes out his Millennium Disc, opening the slot on his Morpher. "Millennium Power!" he says, then he inserts his Disc into his Morpher. " _Stone Charge!_ " the Morpher's voice announces. "Total Access!" Bryan says as he this the activation switch.

Bryan's full Morphing Sequence is shown as he Morphs.

The cockroach monster punches at the three Rangers rapidly, knocking them back and off their feet. As the Rangers fall back, Bryan runs up. Adrian groans as he looks toward Bryan. "You're late again." he says disgustedly. "Well I had a date!" Bryan says. Vendettor growls as he points his sword forward. "Get them Blattoxer!" he says. "With pleasure!" Blattoxer says. He charges forward.  
Blattoxer quickly charges through Adrian, Allison and Nicole and then attacks Bryan. He punches at Bryan rapidly with his boxing gloves. Bryan holds his arms up in defensive position, blocking his attacks. Bryan ducks at a hook-punch from Blattoxer and starts punching back, giving the monster a series of jabs and crosses. Taken by surprise, Blattoxer is pushed back by Bryan's attacks.

Vendettor slashes his sword forward, knocking Nicole and Allison off their feet. Wielding his Aero Blade, Adrian launches himself forward and slashes at Vendettor rapidly. As the two lock blades, Vendettor chuckles. "Impressive." he says.

Blattoxer blocks two more of Bryan's punches, then fights back as he jabs at Bryan in the face. With Bryan stunned, Blattoxer quickly punches at the Yellow Ranger rapidly more and more. He hits Bryan with an uppercut, knocking him off his feet and he falls on his back, groaning in pain. Blattoxer laughs. "I'll admit I didn't think you had any skills in boxing. But even then, your amateur skills don't stand a chance against me!" Bryan gasps as he struggles to his feet. "Amateur?!" he says, sounding outraged.

Blattoxer moves to attack Bryan again, but he's soon hit by a barrage of blaster fire. Bryan turns around. Chris walks up, already Morphed. He holsters his Millennium Blaster. "Having trouble beating this bug?" he asks. He quickly summons his Millennium Rod and charges at Blattoxer. "Hey!" Bryan says, and he starts running toward the two.

Chris slashes at Blattoxer, pushing him back. Bryan pushes past him. "Back off!" he says. "This guy is mine!" He growls as he charges forward and attacks Blatoxxer again, punching at him mindlessly. "No one insults my boxing skills and gets away with it!" he says angrily. Blattoxer laughs as he blocks a blow. "Oh I'm sorry." he says mockingly. "Did I hurt your feelings?!" Bryan growls as he keeps on attacking Blattoxer, who easily blocks his attacks without even trying. Then he punches Bryan back, causing him to fall forward and land in front of Chris.

Vendettor slashes at the other three Rangers, who are knocked back next to them as well. Vendettor laughs as he walks up next to Blattoxer. Chris chuckles as the other four Rangers get to their feet. "Four of you guys can't beat these clowns?" he says. "I told Nathan I could handle this myself. Looks like I was right." Adrian, Allison and Nicole ignore him, but Bryan growls, getting in Chris' face. "Shut up!" he says. Then he turns to Blattoxer, growling furiously as he charges at him. But as he reaches Blattoxer, the monster punches at him again and knocks him back.

"You're not even worth defeating greenhorn!" he says. Bryan groans as he looks up. Blattoxer laughs. "I think we've made enough of a point for now." Vendettor says. "But we'll be back!" The two hold their arms out. Bryan gets to his feet. "No wait!" he says as he runs after them. But he's too late as the two monsters vanish, teleporting away. Bryan growls as he bangs his leg in fury. "Damn it!" he says.

"Everyone okay?" Allison asks as the other Rangers get to their feet. "Yeah." Nicole says. "Think so."

Bryan turns back to the other Rangers. "Listen." he says. "That monster's mine! Stay out of my way!" He turns around and runs off.

"What's his problem?" Nicole asks. Chris chuckles as he shakes his head and he turns around to walk off. "Hey." Allison says. "Was all that trash-talk really necessary?" Chris stops. "Hey." he says. "Its not my fault the truth hurts."

"What's your problem?" Nicole says. "We're not your enemies. Why won't you fight with us?" "I got my own problems in this fight." Chris says. "And I don't need nor want anyone's help. I got to look out for myself." He turns around and walks off.

"That guy is mean." Nicole says. "Never mind him." Allison says. "What about Bryan? He seemed pretty distraught during the fight." "Yeah." Adrian says. "But why?" "I don't know." Nicole says.

Its late at night in the forest, where Bryan's Jeep is parked. Bryan has set up several punching bags hanging from trees. Dressed in athletic clothes and his hands wrapped in boxing hand-wraps, Bryan is training as he punches at the bags rapidly, throwing in jabs and crosses, as well as ducking. He starts breathing heavily as he keeps on the training.

As Bryan continues to train, he flashes back to his boxing training again as his coach is in the back, yelling at him to go faster.

Followed by this, Bryan is shown in a boxing match where he is being pounded by his opponent, unable to even defend himself. He gets knocked off his feet and falls on his back. As the referee counts to ten, Bryan desperately tries to get up, but he falls back down before he can. As the referee gets to ten, Bryan's coach looks at Bryan in disappointment and shakes his head.

Bryan snaps back, shaking his head as he keeps on punching the bag rapidly.

The next morning, Adrian, Nicole and Allison are back at Nathan's Mansion as they are training with him and Ayumi in the backyard.

Nathan is standing next to Allison, who is standing still with her eyes closed. Adrian, Nicole and Ayumi are watching.

"Make sure your mind is completely clear." Nathan says to Allison. "Feel the moisture within the air." Allison continues to just stand still with her eyes closed. "Ready?" Nathan says. "Go!"

Allison opens her eyes and points her hands forward. This time, however, a significantly smaller jet of water comes from her hands. The jet only bounces against the target Nathan's set up, but does nothing.

Allison sighs. "Is something wrong Allison?" Nathan asks. "You were doing so well yesterday." Allison shakes her head. "I'm fine." she says. "Just a little distracted." "From what?" Nathan asks. "Its Bryan." Adrian says. "What?" Nathan asks. "Bryan told us he wanted to fight that monster by himself." Nicole says. "And he demanded that we stay out of his way."

"Is that so?" Nathan asks. Allison nods. "He seemed kind of hurt." she says. "And I'm worried about him." Adrian chuckles. "Weren't you complaining about how cocky he is just a few days ago?" he asks. "Well yeah." Allison says. "But it still sucks to see him like that."

Nathan smiles. "I see." he says. "Listen, take a little break Allison. We'll try again tomorrow." Allison nods and walks away. "I'll see you back at home." she says to Adrian. "Alright Adrian you're up!" Nathan says as Allison walks away.

At the Hell Palace, Talon is meeting with Blattoxer. "Remember," she says, "you absolutely have to capture a Ranger this time! Don't even think about returning until you have one!" Blattoxer nods. "It will be done my lady!" he says.

Barbarus is alone as he's watching the Rangers' battle Blattoxer. He eyes Chris, chuckling. "There's something interesting about that Red Ranger." he says. "But I wonder what has caused my interest to peak."

At the city park, Chris is dressed in a white karate uniform and his black belt as he's training, throwing a series of kicks and punches. As he stops to take a breather, he sighs as he leans forward.

Chris briefly flashes back to the monster stabbing his girlfriend through the chest, then walking away as she dies in his arms, leaving Chris to glare at the monster.

Chris snaps back, shaking his head as he goes back to training.

The Mystery Cloaked Man is watching Chris from a distance in a shady area. He smirks.

Allison is walking through the forest as she's thinking to herself when she hears punching and exhausted groans in the distance. She looks toward the sound and heads toward it, looking confused.

As Allison walks up, she sees Bryan still training. As he's rapidly punching one of the punching bags, the bag comes flying back at him, forcing him to juke left and right as he dodges hits from it. Allison watches with interest as Bryan continues his harsh training.

Bryan moves fast in his training, throwing punches, jabs, knees and kicks at the bag as it keeps flying back at him. However, the bag soon manages to hit Bryan in the face and knocks him back against a tree before he falls on his back. He groans in pain.

Allison gasps as she runs over to him, trying to help him up. "Are you okay?" she asks. Bryan gasps as he looks over to Allison. "What the Hell are you doing here?" he asks. He smacks Allison's hand away as he gets to his feet. "I don't need your help." he says. Allison smirks. "A girl finally turn you down?" she asks. "Shut up." Bryan says. "And go away."

"Why are you doing this?" Allison asks. "That monster pissed me off." Bryan says. "So I'm going to beat him next time he shows up." "Is that all it is?" Allison asks. Bryan looks back at her. "Why do you even care?" he asks. "I just am." Allison says. "What's going on?"

Bryan sighs. "That monster insulted my boxing." he says. "And that really hurt." "Why?" Allison asks.

As Bryan answers Allison, flashes of his past are shown. "I used to be a championship kickboxer." Bryan says. As he says this, Bryan is shown in a boxing ring, knocking down one of his opponents. The referee counts to ten, then holds up Bryan's arm, announcing him the winner. As this happens, the old man who was teaching him before is shown watching with a stern look on his face. "My coach, Samuel, was one of the best in all of Spain."

"But during the final championship fight," Bryan continues, "I choked." As he says this, Bryan is shown getting beaten hard by his opponent as he's cornered in the ring. He takes a final punch to the face and his opponent backs up as he falls to the ground, his face bloodied and maimed. As the referee starts counting to ten, Samuel just watches with disappointment as a dazed Bryan is unable to get up. The referee holds up the arm of Bryan's opponent, declaring him the winner and champion.

"I couldn't even bear to look at Samuel after that." Bryan continues. "I quit." As he says this, Bryan and Samuel meet eyes. Samuel shakes his head in disappointment before Bryan walks off.

"Then one day," Bryan continues, "I heard Samuel was dying." As Bryan says this, Samuel is seen in the hospital, lying on his deathbed. "I couldn't even bear to see him. So I took off, and came here to America." Bryan is shown boarding an airplane as it takes off from Spain, heading toward the United States.

Bryan finally snaps back. "I always knew Sam meant for me to be the best boxer he ever coached." Bryan says. "And I let him down when it mattered the most." Allison looks confused. "What does that have to do with any of this though?" she asks. Bryan sighs. "I guess that monster insulting me just sort of got to my head." he says. "But this is my chance to make up for losing the championship." "But training yourself this hard?" Allison says. "You know you don't have to fight this monster alone right? We can help you." "No!" Bryan says. "I can handle this myself. Now leave me alone."

Bryan moves to go back to his training and Allison sighs as she walks off.

Nighttime has fallen as the Mystery Cloaked Man is sitting down in a meditative position. His cloak is hanging on a nearby tree and his back turned. Dark energy is projected around him as he meditates, and a deep voice is heard speaking to him, although its impossible to make out what its saying. Soon, he opens his eyes, which are glowing red.

The next morning, Allison, Adrian and Nicole are having breakfast at a local diner. "He was pushing himself really hard." Allison says. "He was almost training himself to death. It was really scary." "That is admittedly very worrisome." Nicole says. "Yeah." Adrian says. "But what can we do? The guy doesn't want to fight with us." "So what?" Allison says. "He's still one of us. We have to help him."

The conversation is interrupted as Adrian's Morpher suddenly goes off, a shrill ringing sound coming from it to alert of an incoming transmission. Adrian looks around to make sure no one is looking before holding his Morpher up to his mouth. "Yes Ayumi?" he says. "That monster's back." Ayumi says, her voice coming in over Adrian's Morpher. "He's at the park." "We'll be right there." Adrian says. The three immediately rush out the door.

Blattoxer is walking through the city by himself as civilians run away in horror. He slams his boxing gloves together. Laser fire hits the ground in front of him, and he groans as he shields his eyes. "Huh?" he says. Bryan runs in, already Morphed and his Millennium Blaster drawn and aimed at him. Bryan holsters it and runs opposite Blattoxer. "We got a score to settle!" Bryan says.

Blattoxer laughs as he and Bryan stand off against each other. "Learn to jab yet amateur?" he says mockingly. Bryan clenches his fist in fury as he groans in frustration. He growls as he runs forward, punching at Blattoxer recklessly. The monster just holds his arms up defensively and blocks Bryan's attacks with little effort. Blattoxer laughs. "Is that all you got?" he asks mockingly. "Let me show you what a real punch is!" He punches Bryan right in the face and knocks him off his feet. Falling on his back, Bryan groans as he tries to get up. Adrian, Allison and Nicole all run up behind him. "Bryan!" Nicole says and the three rush to his side.

"Are you okay?" Allison says. Bryan pushes Allison away as he gets to his feet. "Get away!" he says. "I told you guys to stay out of my way!" He growls as he charges forward again. He tries to throw another punch at Blattoxer, but the monster simply hits him in the chest and then punches him in the face with a hook-punch, knocking him to the side. "You're pathetic!" he says. Bryan growls as he tries to get to his feet.

Blattoxer then turns to the other three Rangers, who strike fighting poses. Blattoxer holds out his arms and fires an energy blast at the three Rangers. As the three Rangers are stunned by the blast, shielding themselves, Blattoxer holds his arms out as one of them extends as a tentacle, wrapping around Allison.

Allison screams in shock as Blattoxer pulls her toward him. "Let go of me you crazy bug!" Allison says. "Hey!" Adrian says. "What are you doing with her?!" Nicole says. "My boss wants a Ranger captured!" Blattoxer says. "And little miss blue here is elected!" "Let me go!" Allison says as she struggles.

Adrian growls. "Give me back my sister!" he says, and he takes out his Aero Sword, charging at Blattoxer. The monster laughs. "Sorry!" he says. "But I gotta run! Why don't you have some fun with my friends instead?!"

He snaps his fingers and a large horde of Arachnodrones appear as he disappears with Allison.

Adrian jumps forward and slashes through several Arachnodrones with his Aero Sword. He turns around and manages to strike down a few more with quick movements.

Nicole flips forward, now wielding her Earthquake Hammer, and punches down several Arachnodrones. Then she extends the chain on her weapon and swings the hammer-part of her weapon around several times, striking down all the remaining ones around her.

Bryan blocks a few blows from Arachnodrones, then kicks down two of them. Then he turns around and knocks the last of them down with a series of jabs.

With the Arachnodrones defeated, Adrian and Nicole run up to each other again. "You okay?" Nicole asks. Adrian nods. "Yeah." he says distraughtly, then he looks toward Bryan.

Bryan sighs as he leans forward. "You!" Adrian says angrily. He walks toward Bryan and gets in his face. "Why did you just charge in like that?!" Adrian asks. "If you hadn't done that, my sister would probably still be here!" "I'm sorry." Bryan says. "I didn't mean to. . ." Adrian pushes Bryan back and knocks him on his feet. He walks over to Bryan again, but Nicole jumps in between them. "Cool it Adrian!" she says. "Fighting won't bring Allison back!"

Adrian backs down. "Yeah." he says. "Sorry."

"Let's get to Nathan's." Nicole says. "He should be able to help us." Adrian nods. "Right." he says. "I'll come with you guys." Bryan says, and the three run off.

At Howlett Manor, the three Rangers are with Nathan and Ayumi. "The monster just grabbed Allison and disappeared." Nicole says. Nathan nods, then turns to Ayumi. "Can you find her?" Nathan asks. Ayumi nods. "I should be able to track her through her Morpher's communication signal. It'll take a few minutes to start the system up though." Nathan nods. "Get on that then." he says.

Ayumi nods. "I'm on it Nathan." she says. "We'll come with you." Adrian says and he and Nicole follow Ayumi into Nathan's office. Nathan turns to Bryan, who's just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He walks over to him. "Come with me." he says. "I want to talk with you." Bryan looks confused, but follows Nathan as they walk outside.

Nathan and Bryan walk through Nathan's backyard as they talk. "I know what your issue is." Nathan says. "Allison told me." Bryan rolls his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." he says. "I just want to defeat that monster and be done with it. I don't want anyone's help." Nathan just smiles. "You're afraid of letting someone else down aren't you?" he asks. Bryan looks at Nathan annoyingly.

"Listen." Nathan says. "Losing anything is never fun. It can hurt and its definitely embarrassing. However, defeat can also be a learning experience." "What are you talking about?" Bryan asks. "Think about when you lost that fight." Nathan says. Bryan groans. "I'd rather not." he says. "Just humor me for a second." Nathan says. "Fine." Bryan says.

"Do you recall any mistakes or anything that may have caused you to lose?" Nathan asks. Bryan looks up as he thinks back. "Well," he says, "I did kind of second-guess myself frequently. And I guess maybe I let the pressure get to me too much."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Nathan says. "By looking back at defeat, you can figure out what you did wrong, and use that knowledge to improve in the future. In this case, maybe next time just stay calm and act more on impulse."

Bryan raises an eyebrow. "I never thought of it that way." he says.

Nathan is about to say something else, but they are interrupted as Ayumi, Adrian and Nicole run up to them. "Nathan!" Ayumi says. "We've located Allison! That monster's holding her captive in a cave near the northeastern Hawthorn's Quarry." "Good work Ayumi." Nathan says. "Let's go get her then!" Adrian says. "Wait." Bryan says. "I got an idea!" Everyone turns to him.

Inside a cave, a de-morphed. Allison is trapped inside the center of a circle of stone pillars. Blattoxer is walking back and forth with a small horde of Arachnodrones behind him. Beside the circle is an electrical control panel mounted on a smaller stone pillar. "Soon Lady Talon will be here!" he says. "And then we'll find out the weaknesses of you miserable Rangers!" He starts laughing as Allison looks around, looking worried.

Blattoxer laughs. "Not happening!" a voice says. "Huh?!" Blattoxer says, and he turns to the side. Bryan walks up from the distance of the cave. He's already Morphed. Allison smiles as she sees him. "Bryan!" she says. Blattoxer laughs. "You again!" he says. "Haven't you figured out yet that you can't beat me with your poor boxing skills?!" Bryan chuckles. "Well I hate quitting!" he says. "Then I'll force you to!" Blattoxer says. "Catch me then!" Bryan says, and he runs off. Blattoxer growls as he chases Bryan outside of the cave, leaving the Arachnodrones to guard Allison.

As Bryan exits the cave, he turns around as Blattoxer comes at him. He holds up his fists in an orthodox stance, and he and Blattoxer engage in close combat, exchanging punches and blows.

As the two keep fighting, Adrian and Nicole rush into the cave, both Morphed. The two peer at the Arachnodrones from behind rocks at the entrance. Adrian turns to Nicole and nods at her, then the two rush out. "Hey!" Adrian says. The Arachnodrones turn around toward the two Rangers, who quickly engage them. Allison clenches her fists as she watches.

Bryan clutches his stomach in pain as Blattoxer punches him back. Blattoxer laughs. "You're outclassed Yellow Ranger!" he says. "Just give up!" Bryan groans as he assumes his stance again. Blattoxer growls as he charges at Bryan again, barraging him with a series of jabs and punches. Bryan holds his arms up in defensive position, blocking blows and punches. Then, without thinking, Bryan throws his elbow at the monster and knocks him back several feet. Blattoxer growls as he glares at the Ranger. Bryan sighs as he readies himself again, charging forward.

Adrian and Nicole draw their Millennium Blasters. "Blasters!" Adrian says, and the two open fire at the Arachnodrones, quickly shooting them all down. Then Adrian aims his blaster at the control panel and shoots it several times. The shields around the pillars quickly disappears and Allison runs right through them.

Adrian and Nicole de-morph as they meet up with Allison. "Great job guys!" Allison says. "Are you okay?" Adrian asks. Allison nods. "Yeah." she says. "Thanks." "We'd better go help Bryan now." Nicole says. "Right!" Allison says. Adrian nods and the three run toward the fight.

Blattoxer lands a punch at Bryan's face and he's knocked back. As he hits the ground, Bryan drops out of Morph, groaning in pain. As he struggles to his feet, Bryan glares at the monster. Blattoxer laughs. "Round after round you get beaten!" he says. "When will you ever learn?"

As Bryan assumes his stance again, Nathan's words echo in his head. ". . .stay calm and act more on impulse." Bryan closes his eyes as he attempts to relax. Blattoxer growls as he charges forward again.

Bryan opens his eyes as Blattoxer attacks him up close. Without thinking, Bryan knocks Blattoxer's punch away and punches him in the stomach. The monster groans as the force pushes him back several times. Taking advantage of the momentary stun, Bryan hits the monster with a series of more punches, then hits him with an uppercut, knocking the monster back.

Bryan looks at the monster in disbelief as he struggles to his feet. "Impossible!" Blattoxer says. "How can I be beaten by some pathetic human?!"

"Bryan!" Allison calls out and Bryan turns behind him as he sees the other three Rangers running toward him. Nicole pats him on the shoulder. "Nice job!" she says. "Your plan worked." Adrian just nods. "Not bad." he says. Bryan turns to Allison. "You okay?" he asks. Allison nods. "I never doubted you." Nicole says. "You are part of our team after all." Bryan nods, smiling a bit. Adrian and Allison nod too.

The four Rangers file in line. Adrian takes center position with Nicole on his right, Bryan on his left and Allison next to Bryan. The three hold up their Millennium Discs. Then they hit the switch to open the slot on their Morphers. "Millennium Power!" they call out. Then they insert their Discs into their Morphers and close the slot. As they do, their Morphers' computerized voices call out. " _Air Charge!_ " " _Earth Charge!_ " " _Stone Charge!_ " " _Water Charge!_ " "Total Access!" they call out together, and hit the activation switches.

As the four Morph, their sequences are shown one-by-one in the order of Adrian, Nicole, Allison and then Bryan. They then enter roll call.

"The Howling Spirit of Air!" Adrian says. "Green Millennium Ranger! Adrian!"  
"The Calming Will of the Earth!" Nicole says. "Pink Millennium Ranger! Nicole!"  
"The Empowering Strength of Stone!" Bryan says. "Yellow Millennium Ranger! Bryan!"  
"The Soothing Grace of Water!" Allison says. "Blue Millennium Ranger! Allison!"

Adrian holds out his hand. "The Power of the Millennium will lead us to victory!" he says. "Power Rangers. . ." The others join in as they strike the final pose. "Millennium Warriors!" they call out.

Blattoxer growls as a small horde of Arachnodrones gather around him. He points forward. "Get them!" he says, and they charge forward.

"Bryan." Nicole says. "Use the Millennium Discs in your belt to summon your personal weapon!" Bryan nods. "Right!" he says.

The four take out one of their Millennium Discs in their belt buckles and hold them out. Adrian's Aero Sword, Nicole's Earthquake Hammer, and Allison's Hydro Shield appear in their hands. Meanwhile, for Bryan, a pair of yellow-colored arm blades appear in his hands, featuring a blade on the front on his fists and under his forearms.

"Aero Sword!" Adrian says. "Earthquake Hammer!" Nicole says. "Hydro Shield!" Allison says. "Boulder Blades!" Bryan says.

The four Rangers charge forward and engage the Arachnodrones.

Adrian charges forward as he slashes back and forth with his Aero Sword. He strikes down Arachnodrones left and right. Then he turns around and jumps up in the air. Holding his arms out, he glides down and sweeps right past several more Arachnodrones, slashing them all down as he passes them.

Blattoxer growls as Bryan, Nicole and Allison charge forward at him. Nicole extends the chain of her Hammer and launches it forward at the monster. She wraps her weapon around the monster's torso and swings him around several times before throwing him up in the air. Allison throws her Hydro Shield forward like a boomerang and it strikes Blattoxer several times.

Blattoxer is knocked out of the air, and falls on his back. Bryan charges forward and quickly attacks him with a barrage of punches and jabs. He moves fast, leaving Blattoxer unable to defend himself and hits Blattoxer several times with his Boulder Blades. Bryan crosses his arms and slashes his blades outward, striking Blattoxer back and causing him to fall backwards.

The other three Rangers join up with Bryan. "Let's use an Elemental Charge now!" Allison says. "Right!" Adrian and Nicole respond.

The three Rangers insert Millennium Discs into the slots of their weapons. Meanwhile, a slot opens up on the handle of Bryan's right Boulder Blade and he inserts a Millennium Disc into it as well. " _Air Charge!_ " " _Earth Charge!_ " " _Stone Charge!_ " " _Water Charge!_ "

The Rangers' weapons glow with energy. Bryan holds out his hands as rocks appear around him before launching forward at Blattoxer. Adrian points his Aero Sword forward and launches a gust of wind forward, the wind reducing the rocks to sand and creating a giant sand tornado that surrounds Blattoxer. Allison and Nicole fire jets of water and dirt forward, creating mud that enhances the sand tornado, then all four Rangers charge forward. Adrian, Nicole, and Allison each strike Blattoxer, followed by Bryan launching himself forward. He holds his arms out and spins around rapidly, striking Blattoxer several times before jumping forward and landing next to the Rangers.

Blattoxer groans in pain as he turns around and vanishes in a fiery explosion, the four Rangers posing at their victory.

Chris runs up from behind the Rangers, already Morphed. He sees the four Rangers all high-fiving and fist-bumping at their victory. He groans in disgust.

Talon and Vendettor walk up to the Rangers. The four strike fighting poses as they see them. "I see you're stronger than I thought." Talon says. "No matter." She turns to Vendettor. "Vendettor!" she says.

Vendettor draws his sword, which crackles with electricity as he holds it up, then he stabs Blattoxer's fallen body. Blattoxer glows with energy as his body reanimates and as Vendettor pulls his sword out, Blattoxer's body enlarges to giant size.

The four Rangers gasp as they view the giant monster. Talon and Vendettor laugh as they turn around and disappear.

Adrian, Nicole and Allison step forward, each removing another Millennium Disc from their belt buckles. "Millennium Beasts!" they call out.

Falcarai screeches as it soars upward, then swoops around, flying forward.

Elephantis trumpets its horn as it charges through the forest.

Hydrus hisses as it slithers through the city.

"Let's go!" Adrian says, and the three Rangers run toward their Millennium Beasts, leaving Bryan to watch.

The three Rangers jump forward and vanish into the heads of their Millennium Beasts, appearing in their cockpits. The three mount their pods as they log in.

Blattoxer holds up his arms. "Let's rock!" he says.

"Cyclone Attack!" Adrian says, pushing forward on his pod. Falcarai flaps its wings, bringing up a massive cyclone and sending it right at Blattoxer, but the monster punches right at the cyclone, knocking it back at Falcarai, who is blown away from the force of the tornado. Adrian groans as his cockpit shutters violently.

"Go!" Nicole says as she pushes forward. Elephantis charges forward and jabs its tusks at Blattoxer. Thinking fast, the monster grabs the tusks and punches its head several times. Sparks fly from Nicole's cockpit as it shutters. She screams in agony.

Hydrus comes forward and hisses as it fires a jet of water from its mouth at Blattoxer. Thinking fast, Blattoxer dodges the attack, then hits the snake with an uppercut, sending it flying backwards. "Whoa!" Allison says as her cockpits shutters.

"I got to help them." Bryan says. "Bryan!" a voice says, and Bryan turns to his left. Nathan and Ayumi are standing just a few feet away, Nathan's Escalade parked behind them. "Use your Millennium Disc to summon your Millennium Beast." Nathan says. "Rhypier."

Bryan nods. "Right!" he says. He opens up his belt buckle and takes out one his his Millennium Discs. "Millennium Beast!" he says.

Just outside the city, Rhypier growls as it suddenly wakes up and starts charging through a rocky field toward the city.

As Rhypier appears, Bryan looks up. "Alright!" he says, and charges forward.

Bryan jumps upward and vanishes into the head of Rhypier, merging with it.

Bryan appears in a yellow-lit cockpit with a white control pod featuring the Millennium Logo on its front. Bryan looks around. "Awesome." he says. Then he holds his hands over the control pod. "Let's go!"

Rhypier roars as it charges forward. "Let's take him down Rhypier!" Bryan says.

Rhypier charges forward toward Blattoxer, who holds up his fists. "Up for the final round eh?" he says.

As Rhypier charges forward, rocks around it start flying upward. "Rock slide attack!" Bryan says. Rhypier stops and the rocks start flying at Blattoxer, who is knocked back from the barrage of boulders.

"Horn charge!" Bryan says as he pushes forward.

Rhypier growls as its horn suddenly glows yellow with energy. Blattoxer gasps as the Millennium Beast charges forward, then strikes him in the chest with his horn. Blattoxer groans in pain as he is knocked back from the force of the hit.

As Rhypier stands over Blattoxer, the other three Millennium Beasts gather around him. "Everyone okay?" Nicole asks. Adrian nods. "Yup!" Allison says.

As the four Millennium Beasts come together, the Mystery Cloaked Man suddenly peers toward the fight from behind a group of trees in the nearby forest. "Four of them together now?" he says. "Interesting!"

"Time for the final blow!" Adrian says. "Right!" the other Rangers respond. "Use your last Millennium Discs Bryan." Nicole says.

The four Rangers take out their remaining Millennium Discs and each insert them into their control pods. "Millennium Power!" they all call out. "Elemental Burst!"

The four Millennium Beasts glow with energy as they charge up. Falcarai sends a gust of wind at Blattoxer as Hydrus and Elephantis fire blasts of water and dirt respectively as well. All three attacks combine together to form a giant tornado made of mud that surrounds Blattoxer. With the monster trapped, Rhypier stomps on the ground, sending several jagged rocks at him, the monster groaning as he takes the hit.

The four Millennium Beasts then charge at Blattoxer. Falcarai swoops right past him, striking him with its wings. Then Hydrus and Elephantis each strike him, and then finally Rhypier gets the final blow, striking the monster with its horn.

As the mud tornado vanishes, all four Millennium Beasts pose at their victory as Blattoxer vanishes in a fiery explosion.

Nathan and Ayumi smile as they watch the four Millennium Beasts cry out in victory from below.

Still watching the fight, Chris de-morphs. He smirks before walking off.

The Mystery Cloaked Man smiles sinisterly. "So they are slowly coming together." he says. "Excellent." He laughs as he turns around and walks off.

Much later, the four Rangers, along with Nathan and Ayumi, are with Bryan in the forest. Bryan is once again training in boxing, punching the bags rapidly. This time, he makes no mistakes, throwing punches at the right time and dodging hits with ease. Adrian just crosses his arms, but Nicole and Allison watch with great interest.

Bryan throws several more punches, before finally sighing and stopping. "That was awesome!" Allison says. Nathan nods as he steps forward. "Yes." he says. "You've really gotten better. I'm sure Samuel would be proud of you if he saw you now." Bryan smiles. "Well I have you guys to thank for showing me the way." Allison and Nicole smile, and Adrian even manages to half-grin. "You'll make a great Ranger Bryan." Nathan says. "I'm sure of it."

Bryan smiles. "Thanks guys." he says. "I mean it." "We're glad to have you on the team." Nicole says. Allison smiles and Adrian nods.

Bryan chuckles, then he gasps as he looks at his watch. "Oh!" he says. "I totally forgot! I got to get home!" He starts picking his stuff up and rushing toward his Jeep. "What's wrong?" Nicole asks. Bryan turns back. "I got a hot date in like an hour!" Bryan says. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Adrian shakes his head in disgust, but the others laugh. "Well that's Bryan for you." Nicole says. Everyone continues to laugh, and even Adrian joins in.

From a distance, Chris is revealed to be watching the group. He rolls his eyes. "Well," he says, "they can work together all they want. But I still work alone." He walks off.


	4. Uniting the Five Elements!

Uniting the Five Elements!

Bryan is standing in Nathan's backyard with his eyes closed. Nathan is standing behind him, while Ayumi, Adrian, Allison and Nicole all watch. "Relax your mind." Nathan says. "Let it sink deep within the ground. Feel the rocks and stones beneath the Earth, and call to them." Bryan continues to meditate calmly. "Now summon rocks to hit the target." Nathan says.

Bryan opens his eyes and brings his hands up. Several jagged rocks suddenly spring up from the ground and fly at a target Nathan set up in front of Bryan. They hit the target, but fail to knock it down. Bryan groans in frustration, but Nathan smiles. "Not bad for your first try Bryan." he says. "Just keep practicing on concentration, and pretty soon you'll be lifting whole stone pillars from the ground." Bryan smiles. "You really think so?" he asks. "I know you will." Nathan says confidently.

Nathan turns to the other Rangers. "All of you need to practice hard." he says. "Before long, you may be forced into positions where combining your Millennium Powers will be necessary." "We can combine our powers?" Allison asks. Nathan nods. "The elements of the Millennium have many different combinations." he says. "And should your powers be developed to their full potential, you can all combine your powers to summon the Millennium itself. And when that happens, miracles can happen."

"Well," Adrian says, "I doubt we'll ever be able to do that. Not with Chris still rejecting us." "Yeah." Bryan says. "He's a real jerk." Nathan chuckles. "Chris can be a little blunt at times." he says. "But he means well in the end." "Well he's definitely not the nicest guy in the world." Allison says. "Just give him his space for now." Nathan says. "Pretty soon he'll accept you guys. I know he will." Ayumi nods, but the Rangers themselves look doubtful.

Chris is at the park, dressed in his karate uniform as he is practicing.

At the Hell Palace, the four Daemonium Nobles are meeting in the main hall as they view a recording of the four Rangers defeating Blattoxer. "I apologize for this failure Lord Desolous." Talon says. Desolous growls. "Failure is not acceptable!" he says angrily.

Barbarus steps forward. "My Lord," he says, "if I may, I have a suggestion for our next move." Desolous turns to Barbarus. "Proceed." he says. "You may have noticed that these Rangers are not exactly working well together." Barbarus says. "Against Weevil, there were only three of them and against Blattoxer, there were only four." "What's your point?" Desolous asks. "The Red Ranger is the only one that hasn't joined the others." Barbarus says. "Unless all five of them work together, the Rangers can't fight to their full power." "So what is your suggestion then?" Desolous ask. "I say we destroy the Red Ranger while he's still all by himself." Barbarus says. "We can weaken the Rangers while they're still divided. Then defeating them will be easy!"

Desolous nods. "An excellent suggestion Barbarus." he says. "Very well. You may carry out this plan of yours." Barbarus clenches his fists in excitement. "Yes!" he says. "Thank you Lord Desolous!" He turns around and chuckles to himself. "This is my chance to get a taste of the Red Ranger for myself!" he says.

At Howlett Manor, Nathan is in his office as he is going over more papers from Howlett Enterprises. Ayumi suddenly walks in. "Nathan!" she says. "I have fantastic news!" Nathan looks up, taking his glasses off. "What's up?" he asks. Ayumi holds up two new Millennium Discs, both of which look different from the Rangers'. "Howlett Enterprises has finally finished developing these two new combination discs!" she says as she puts them on Nathan's desk. Nathan's eyes light up as he smiles. "Excellent!" he says. "How soon can the Rangers use them?" "Well," Ayumi says, "we should probably test it first. But that'll be difficult as long as the Rangers aren't actually working together." Nathan leans back in his chair. "Oh that's right." he says.

"What do we do then?" Ayumi asks. Nathan smiles again. "Just give it time." he says. "It won't be long until the Rangers come together. I can feel it." Ayumi smiles back at him. "Well you haven't been wrong so far." she says. "So I trust you." The two laugh.

At the Hell Palace, Barbarus is meeting with an armored grasshopper-like monster. The monster is heavily clad in dark-green armor, featuring spikes over his legs and knuckles. "Our mission is to destroy the Red Ranger!" Barbarus says. "And you're going to assist me Spikehopper!" Spikehopper nods. "Yes General Desolous!" he says.

Civilians run away in shock as Barbarus and Spikehopper walk through the city. "Red Ranger!" Barbarus says. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Hey!" Adrian's voice says. "Huh?" Barbarus says. Adrian, Nicole, Bryan and Allison run up, already Morphed, and they stand in the two's way. "Looking for us?" Bryan says. Barbarus laughs. "Not exactly!" he says. He turns to Spikehopper. "Deal with them would you?" he asks

Spikehopper nods and charges forward, engaging the four in close combat. As Barbarus watches, Chris walks up behind him, already Morphed. "Someone call me?" he asks.

Barbarus laughs as he turns around. "Red Ranger!" he says. "At last we meet!" "Who are you?" Chris asks. "I am General Barbarus!" Barbarus says. "Hand to the High Priest Lord Desolous! For years I've looked for an opponent I could call worthy, and your skills have peaked my interest!" Barbarus draws his sword, pointing it at Chris. "I challenge you!" he says.

As Chris sees Barbarus' sword, he suddenly gasps.

Chris thinks back, remembering seeing his girlfriend being stabbed to death by an unseen monster. Chris remembers seeing only the tip of the blade, which looks exactly like Barbarus' sword.

"That sword." Chris thinks to himself. "Could this be the guy!" "So what's it going to be Red Ranger?" Barbarus asks.

Chris takes out one of his Millennium Discs and holds it out, his Magma Rod appearing in his hand.

The two charge at each other and engage in close combat. Chris wields his rod with both hands, and attacks Barbarus with a barrage of quick slashes, but Barbarus manages to parry all of them.

Meanwhile, the other four Rangers struggle against Spikehopper, who slashes all four of them to the ground. Nicole quickly recovers and summons her Earthquake Hammer. "Earthquake Hammer!" she says, and she flings her weapon at Spikehopper. But the monster quickly grabs her weapon by the chain. "Huh?" Nicole says, and Spikehopper quickly flings Nicole around. Nicole groans as she gets knocked into a pile of plastic crates.

"Nicole!" Allison says, and the three other Rangers attempt to rush to her, but Spikehopper quickly turns around and hits the three with an energy blast, knocking them all off their feet again.

Nicole gasps. "Guys!" she says. Then she turns to her side where she sees Chris struggling against Barbarus.

Barbarus slashes Chris across the chest and knocks him back. He rushes at Chris to attack him again, but Chris quickly slashes his Rod upward in a surprise attack and knocks the monster back. Barbarus responds as he turns back and holds his hand up, firing an energy blast at Chris as he attempts to charge forward. Chris takes the hit and gets knocked off his feet, falling on his back.

"Chris!" Nicole says, and she rushes toward Barbarus as he attempts to move toward Chris.

Barbarus raises his sword, ready to attack Chris again, but Nicoke quickly grabs his arm before he can attack. "Stop!" she says. Barbarus growls as he pushes Nicole off him. "Get out of the way!" he says. Nicole gets knocked on her back and groans in pain as she struggles to get up.

Chris gets to his feet, holding his Magma Rod up, ready to continue fighting. Barbarus laughs. "Not giving up so easily!" he says. "I like it! I haven't had this much fun since I killed that woman!"

Chris gasps as he lowers his staff. "What did you say?" he says.

"Oh yes!" Barbarus says. "I remember that time. I had just been revived by Desolous, and he immediately let me into the human world, free to kill as many humans as I wished. Then I found this couple running away from me and I killed the woman. The feeling of woe and sadness in the air was amazing!"

Chris clenches his fist in anger. He once again flashes back to seeing his girlfriend get stabbed to death before snapping back. "So it was you!" he says. "Huh?" Barbarus says.

"You killed my girlfriend!" Chris says. He quickly draws his Millennium Blaster and angrily growls in insane fury as he starts firing mindlessly at Barbarus. Barbarus deflects all the bolts, and Chris charges at him.

Nicole gets to her feet, watching the fight.

Chris starts recklessly swinging his Magma Rod at Barbarus with his right hand. Barbarus rather effortlessly blocks each attack. He laughs to himself. "Such rage!" he says. "I like it!" "SHUT UP!" Chris says, and he continues to angrily slash at Barbarus. Barbarus knocks Chris off-guard, and slashes him several times across the chest. Then he energizes his sword as its blade glows red with energy, and he slashes Chris in a powerful attack.

Chris is quickly blown away from the force, dropping both his weapons and falling on his back.

"Chris!" Nicole says, and she rushes to his side. "Are you okay?" she asks, trying to help him up. Chris groans, but then pushes her away. "Get away from me!" Chris says.

Barbarus fires another energy blast at the two Rangers, who quickly get blown away from the force. This time, the two drop out of Morph from the force of the blast, both groaning in pain as they try to get up.

Barbarus laughs. "I think I've had enough fun for now." he says. He turns to Spikehopper.

Adrian, Allison and Bryan are all knocked back as Spikehopper slashes them again. "Spikehopper!" Barbarus says, and the monster turns around to face him. "Let's get out of here!" Barbarus says. "Yes General!" Spiekhopper says, and the two hold their arms out as they teleport away.

Chris groans as he finally gets to his feet. He groans in frustration. Nicole gets up and puts her hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" she asks. Chris swats her hand away. "Don't touch me!" he says. "I don't need your help."

The other Rangers walk up. "Obviously you do." Adrian says. "That guy would have annihilated you if Nicole hadn't stepped in." Chris just ignores Adrian and pushes past the other Rangers, walking off. "What's your problem?" Bryan asks. Chris turns back to face them as he stops. "Just leave me alone." he says. "And stay out of my way next time that monster attacks. He's mine!" He turns around and walks off.

"That guy is mean." Bryan says. "Yeah but a lot more than usual." Allison says. "What's with him?" "Who knows?" Adrian says.

Nicole starts to walk away. "Where are you going Nicole?" Adrian asks. Nicole turns back. "Oh." she says. "I'm going to see Nathan. Tell him about the attack." "Good idea." Bryan says. "Everyone stay in touch." Adrian says. "And stay sharp." Everyone nods, and walks off.

At Howlett Manor, Nicole is meeting with Nathan, sitting down opposite him in his office. "Chris said something about one of the monsters killing his girlfriend." Nicole says. "Do you know anything about it?" Nathan shakes his head. "No." he says. "Chris has always been incredibly distant. Even when I was originally training him, he refused to open up to me." Nicole nods. "I see." she says.

"Why this sudden curiosity?" Nathan asks. "I'm just worried about him." Nicole says. "What if he gets himself hurt or even killed by just charging in at that monster again?" Nathan nods. "It is quite worrisome." he says. "My suggestion is to that you give him his space for now. But if he starts to do something that scares you, don't be afraid to step in." Nicole nods. "Thank you Nathan." she says.

At the Hell Palace, Barbarus is practicing in his personal quarters. He is slashing his sword through the air in fast movements. He sighs as he stops, holding his sword in front of his face. "For years I've slaughtered pathetic humans and left many dead in my path." he says. "But now I think I may have found a person worth fighting." He laughs to himself.

Spikehopper walks into Barbarus' quarters. "You requested my presence?" he asks. Barbarus looks back at him. "Yes." he says. "This time I want you to attack separate from me. You keep the other four Rangers distracted, and leave the red one to me!" Spikehopper nods. "Yes General!" he says.

Civilians all run away in horror as Spikehopper walks through the city with a large horde of Arachnodrones around him.

"Hey Spikehopper!" Adrian's voice calls out. "Huh?" Spikehopper says, and he turns to his side to see Adrian, Bryan and Allison all run up, all three already Morphed. Spikehopper laughs as he points forward. "Get them!" he says. The three Rangers quickly summon their weapons and charge forward.

Adrian launches himself forward and holds his arms out as he glides toward several Arachnodrones. He pushes his arms forward, slashing down several enemies around him as he lands on the ground.

Allison holds up her Hydro Shield, then tosses it forward. Spinning around, her Hydro Shield slashes through several Arachnodrones, then comes back to Allison.

Bryan flips over the back of one of the Arachnodrones. Moving fast, he blocks several blows with his Boulder Blades, knocking off several attackers off guard and slashing them down.

Adrian quickly slashes through two more Arachnodrones and launches himself at Spikehopper, engaging him in close combat.

As the three Rangers fight Spikehopper and the Arachnodrones, Barbarus watches from a distance. "This is working perfectly." he says. "Spikehopper handles those other four, and the Red Ranger is mine to crush slowly!"

Barbarus laughs, but he is soon stopped as he is barraged with laser fire from behind. He groans as he is hit, then turns around. "Huh?" he says. Chris is running toward Barbarus with his Magma Rod and Millennium Blaster drawn. He growls in fury as he attacks him.

Barbarus gasps as he draws his sword, quickly put on the defense as Chris slashes at him mindlessly with his Magma Rod. Barbarus quickly gains his form and knocks Chris off-guard. He kicks Chris' left hand, knocking his Millennium Blaster away, then slashes him across the chest. Chris groans as he is forced back, but he quickly recovers and keeps on his attack. Barbarus continues to parry his attacks, and the two lock weapons. He laughs.

Adrian slashes Spikehopper across the chest, but two Arachnodrones come in and attack him. Adrian slashes through both of them, and attempts to attack Spikehopper again.

At Howlett Manor, Adrian's voice comes in over Ayumi's computer. "Ayumi!" Adrian says. "Contact Nicole! We need her help." Communicating through a wireless headset, Ayumi nods. "Got it Adrian." she says.

Nicole walks out of a store when her Morpher goes off. She looks around, then walks into a hidden alley where no one can see her. She holds her Morpher up to her mouth. "Yes Ayumi?" she says. "There's a monster attack at the lower eastern side." Ayumi says. "The others are already there. They need you." Nicole nods. "On my way!" she says, then she runs off.

Chris groans as he is pushed back again by Barbarus. Barbarus laughs. "You are strong." he says. "But this mindless rage prevents you from bringing out your full potential." Chris growls. "Shut up!" he says. "I'm going to kill you!" Barbarus laughs. "Try me." he says.

Chris brandishes his Magma Rod and growls as he charges forward. As he nears Barbarus, he slashes his Magma Rod at him, but Barbarus knocks him off-guard and slashes him in the back.

Nicole is running toward the Rangers' fight, already Morphed, when she turns around to see Barbarus and Chris fighting. "Huh?" she says.

Chris turns around, attempting to respond, but Barbarus quickly slashes his sword at Chris again. Chris groans as he is forced back, and he drops his Magma Rod. With his sword glowing, Barbarus sends an energy slash at Chris, who groans as he gets hit and is blown back. He hits a stone pillar, and drops out of Morph before he hits the ground, lying unconscious and his body maimed.

Nicole gasps. "Chris!" he says.

Barbarus sighs. "Too easy." he says. "Ah well, just another human to kill then." He raises his sword, ready to kill Chris, but before he can, Nicole's Earthquake Hammer comes out of nowhere and wraps around his sword-arm. "Huh?" he says.

Nicole has flung her Earthquake Hammer at Barbarus, using it to hold him back. "Get away from him!" Nicole says. "Back off pinkie!" Barbarus says. "You're not my opponent!"

Nicole struggles as she tries to hold Barbarus down with her Earthquake Hammer, while the monster pulls on the chain, trying to pull Nicole over to him. Thinking fast, Nicole draws her Millennium Blaster and fires it at Barbarus. Taken by surprise, Barbarus is hit with a barrage of laser fire and backs up. Nicole retracts the chain of her Earthquake Hammer and rushes toward Barbarus, punching him with the hammer part of her weapon and knocking him back. Nicole then moves toward Chris, hoisting him up and putting his left arm over her shoulders. "Hey!" Barbarus says, but Nicole fires her Millennium Blaster at the ground several times. With Barbarus temporarily stunned, Nicole turns around and rushes off.

Barbarus growls as he recovers and looks around, Nicole and Chris nowhere in sight. "Where did they go?" he says. He groans in fury.

Back at the fight, Spikehopper fires an energy blast the three Rangers, who all groan as they are blown back by the force. "Fight back guys." Adrian says. "Blasters! Fire!"

The three Rangers draw their Millennium Blasters and open fire at Spikehopper, who is overwhelmed by the blaster fire and gets knocked back. The three Rangers stand over their opponent, who struggles to his feet. He groans. "I'll be back for the final round!" he says. He holds his arms out as he teleports away.

The three Rangers de-morph. "Everyone okay?" Adrian asks. Allison and Bryan nod. "But where's Nicole?" Allison asks. "I don't know." Bryan says. "Maybe Nathan knows." Adrian nods. "Let's go talk with him." he says. The three walk off.

At Nicole's house, Chris is lying down on her bed in her bedroom. Nicole has bandaged a wound on his arm, and she is wiping another wound on his head. She smiles a bit, but then Chris wakes up with a start. As Nicole still tries to tend to his wounds, he angrily smacks her hand away. "Get off me!" he says. Nicole gasps as Chris gets up, groaning as he clutches his arm in pain. "Are you okay?" Nicole asks. Chris just glares at her. "What did I tell you?" he says. "Just leave me alone!"

Chris gets up, storming out of Nicole's room. Nicole rushes after him. "Where are you going?" she asks. "To find that monster again." Chris says. He starts to walk out the door, but Nicole stops him, shutting the door. "No." she says. "Not in your condition." Chris rolls his eyes. "I'm a big boy Nicole." he says. "I don't need your advice. I can take care of myself." "You were almost killed by Barbarus." Nicole says. "Two times in a row I've had to bail you out." Chris rolls his eyes and turns around, sighing. "What's your problem?" Nicole asks. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Chris turns back to Nicole. "Shut up." he says. "You don't know anything about me."

"You mean like that monster killing your girlfriend?" Nicole asks. Chris looks at Nicole in shock. "How do you know that?" he asks. "I heard what you said back there." Nicole says. "Now tell me what's going on." Chris sighs.

As Chris talks with Nicole, several flashes of his past are shown over his speech. "Elisa and I met in college." Chris says. "The first time I ever saw her, it was like time stopped." As he says this, Chris is shown sitting in a seat, waiting for class to start when Elisa walks in. He looks at her with a dumbfounded look on his face, admiring her beauty.

"I was kind of awkward asking her out at first." Chris continues, "But amazingly she said yes. I still remember our first date." As Chris says this, he and Elisa are shown happily strolling through the city, seeing sights and visiting several stores. They sit down at a Japanese Restaurant for dinner, both smiling at each other as they eat.

"We were together for a year." Chris says. "It was the most wonderful time of my life." As he says this, Chris and Elisa are shown standing hand-in-hand, smiling at each other.

"Then that horrible night happened." Chris says. "Barbarus attacked. I tried everything to keep Elisa safe, but in the end, that monster got her." As he says this, the flashback of Chris and Elisa running away only for Barbarus to catch her and stab her to death is shown, followed by Chris weeping over her body.

"After that," Chris says, "all I could ever think about was finding that monster and killing him. That's when Gorignem found me." As he says this, Chris angrily sets Elisa's body down and starts walking after the monster. As he does, Gorignem appears in front of him from the darkness. Chris gasps in shock, but before he can say anything, Gorignem emits a red-colored energy blast from its mouth, which hits Chris. As the blast wears off, Chris looks himself over as he wonders what happened. Then he turns around as he hears a voice and sees Nathan and Ayumi walk up to him.

Chris finally snaps back to the present. "Nathan found me." Chris says. "And since then I've been all about finding Barbarus." He turns to Nicole. "All I care about is getting revenge on that monster." Chris says. "I don't care about anything else, I don't care about working with other people and I especially don't care about this whole team thing."

Nicole chuckles. "I see what this is all about." she says. "Huh?" Chris says. "You're afraid that you'll lose someone else important to you." Nicole says. "Therefore you shut everyone else out." Chris rolls his eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about." he says. "Yes I do." Nicole says. "Look, Elisa's death was terrible, but shutting everyone else out isn't healthy. How do you think Elisa would feel if she saw you now all miserable and sad?" Chris looks down. "We want to help you Chris." Nicole says. "But we can't if you shut us out. I know we can't replace Elisa to you, but we can still support you. Even if you somehow manage to kill Barbarus by yourself, you're never going to get anywhere by just acting alone."

Before Chris can respond, Nicole's Morpher goes off. She holds her Morpher up as Adrian's voice comes in. "Nicole!" Adrian says. "That monster is back. He's attacking the city plaza! We need your help." Nicole nods. "I'm on my way." she says. She turns to Chris and the two briefly exchange eye-contact before she walks out the door, leaving Chris to watch after her as he walks out too.

Spikehopper and another horde of Arachnodrones are running through the city. Adrian, Allison and Bryan run up, unmorphed. "Mind if we join the party?" Bryan asks. Spikehopper laughs and points forward. "Get them!" he says. The three Rangers charge forward and engage the Arachnodrones.

Allison ducks at two blows then kicks down one of the Arachnodrones before holding her arms up and blocking another blow. She pushes back on her attacker, then punches the Arachnodroe twice in the chest before turning around and roundhouse kicking three more. As another slashes at her, she grabs its arm then knees it in the chest, knocking it away.

Adrian kicks two Arachnodrones back, then as another slashes at him, he grabs it by its arm and taking control of its sword, he pulls it out of his attackers' hands, gaining a weapon. Wielding the Arachnodrones' short sword, Adrian slashes back and forth, striking down several Arachnodrones around him.

Bryan holds up his arms in a defensive position as he blocks several blows. Then he takes to the offense as he starts throwing punches and jabs. He knocks down several Arachnodrones then sweeps around, kicking down three more.

As the three Rangers come back together, Nicole runs up. "Did I miss anything?" she asks. "Not much." Bryan says. "We'd better Morph now." Allison says. "Right." Adrian says.

The four take out their Millennium Discs. Adrian holds his up. "Ready?!" he says. The other three hold up theirs. "Ready!" they say. "Millennium Power!" the four call out, and they insert their Millennium Discs into the slots on their Morphers, the computerized voices calling out. " _Air Charge!_ " " _Earth Charge!_ " " _Stone Charge!_ " " _Water Charge!_ " "Total Access!" the four call out, hitting the activation switches.

As the four Morph, their Morphing Sequences are shown one-by-one in full. They go in the order of Nicole, Adrian, Bryan and Allison.

The four Rangers stand against Spikehopper, now Morphed. They summon their Millennium Weapons and hold them out. "Let's do it!" Adrian says. The four charge forward.

Adrian and Bryan both manage to land strikes on Spikehopper as they reach him, but the monster shrugs off their attacks, punching them both down. Allison blocks an attack with her Hydro Shield, but she also gets knocked off-guard when she tries to slash at him.

Nicole makes a movement toward Spikehopper, but before she can, Barbarus comes out of nowhere and stops her in her path. Nicole gasps in shock as he stops. Barbarus draws his sword and slashes her across the chest. "You stopped me from killing my prey!" Barbarus says angrily. "So I'll kill you too!" Nicole gets to her feet and charges forward.

Chris is sitting on a park bench, thinking to himself. As he looks around, he sees adults walking together and children playing with each other. No one is alone where he is. As Chris looks down, Nicole's words echo in his head.

" _We want to help you Chris. But we can't if you shut us out._ " " _. . .you're never going to get anywhere by just acting alone._ "

Chris snaps back, shaking his head. Then suddenly, a ball rolls over and hits his foot. Chris looks down at it then looks up as a little girl comes over to him. "Sorry." she says. Chris scowls at the girl at first, but then he smiles. "Its okay." he says. He picks up the ball and tosses it to her. The girl smiles back and runs toward her friend, the two continuing to play. Chris looks up. "Maybe Nicole is right." he thinks to himself.

Adrian, Allison and Bryan all drop out of Morph as they take a big hit from Spikehopper and are knocked off their feet. Barbarus slashes Nicole hard and knocks her on her back, Nicole de-morphing. "Nicole!" Allison says. "Nicole!" Adrian says.

Barbarus walks up to a defenseless Nicole, growling furiously. "Die now pinkie!" he says. He raises his sword, ready to finish her off, but he is stopped as he gets barraged with laser fire. "Huh?" everyone says, and they look behind them. Chris is walking toward the fight, unmorphed but with his Millennium Blaster drawn.

"Red Ranger!" Barbarus says. "Excellent!" Chris fires more and knocks Barbarus back. "General Barbarus!" Spikehopper says, as he rushes to Barbarus' aid.

Nicole gets to her feet and rushes back. Chris meets with the other Rangers as they all get up too. "You alright?" Chris asks. Nicole smiles as she nods. "Yes." she says. "Thanks." The two smile at each other.

"So does this mean you'll fight with us now?" Allison asks. Chris chuckles. "Sure." he says. "But one condition." Adrian rolls his eyes. "This should be good." he says sarcastically. "None of you had better die on me." Chris says. "Or I'll kill you all." Nicole chuckles too. "We're all in this together." she says. "That means we die together." "Or we don't die at all." Allison finishes. Bryan smiles, nodding. Adrian manages a half-smile and nods too. Chris chuckles.

"Rangers!" Nathan's voice calls out, and the five turn around to see Nathan and Ayumi watching them from behind. "Take these discs!" Ayumi says, and she tosses them toward the Rangers. Chris catches one and Nicole catches the other. "Now show these guys the power of a true team of Millennium Warriors!" Nathan says excitedly.

The Rangers all nod. "Let's go guys!" Adrian says. "Right!" the others respond.

The Rangers line up in the order of Nicole, Adrian, Chris, Bryan and Allison from left to right. The five take out their Millennium Discs and hold them up at the ready. "Ready!" they call out. "Millennium Power!" The five open up the slots on their Morphers and insert the Millennium Discs. As they close them, the computerized voice calls out. " _Fire Charge!_ " " _Air Charge!_ " " _Earth Charge!_ " " _Stone Charge!_ " " _Water Charge!_ " "Total Access!" the Rangers call out as they hit the activation switches.

Theme music plays as the Rangers' full Morphing Sequences are shown one-by-one in the order of Chris, Adrian, Nicole, Bryan and then Allison.

As the Rangers finish Morphing, they jump forward, landing on top of a building. They then enter roll call.

"The Burning Passion of Fire!" Chris says. "Red Millennium Ranger! Chris!"  
"The Howling Spirit of the Air!" Adrian says. "Green Millennium Ranger! Adrian!"  
"The Calming Will of the Earth!" Nicole says. "Pink Millennium Ranger! Nicole!"  
"The Empowering Strength of Stone!" Bryan says. "Yellow Millennium Ranger! Bryan!"  
"The Soothing Grace of Water!" Allison says. "Blue Millennium Ranger! Allison!"

The five Rangers all hold out their hands. "The Power of the Millennium will lead us to victory!" they call out. "Power Rangers. . ." As they strike the final pose, a huge explosion erupts behind them and they call out "Millennium Warriors!"

Barbarus growls as he points forward. "Attack!" he says. He, Spikehopper and the Arachnodrones charge forward.

The Rangers all summon their Millennium Weapons and jump forward, engaging the forces.

Bryan sweeps past several Arachnodrones, slashing back and forth with his Boulder Blades. He strikes down all opponents around him, then he energizes his Boulder Blades, which glow yellow with energy, as he sends two energy slashes at the remaining Arachnodrones, destroying them all.

Adrian and Allison both attack Spikehopper as they charge forward. Allison throws her Hydro Shield at the monster with its blades already extended. Spikehopper groans as he takes the hits, and Adrian jumps forward, holding his arms out as he glides forward and he pushes his arms forward, slashing Spikehopper as he passes. Spikehopper groans, then the two Stanton siblings turn toward the monster. Adrian holds out his hands, firing a gust of wind at the monster, while Allison shoots a jet of water at the monster, the two attacks hitting the monster and blowing him away.

"I'll destroy you both!" Barbarus says, and he sends an energy slash forward as he slashes his sword forward. Chris and Nicole both jump forward, dodging the attack. Then they land on the ground and engage Barbarus in close combat, the two ducking at blows from Barbarus and each slashing at him with their weapons.

Nicole flings her Earthquake Hammer at Barbarus, using the chain to wrap around Barbarus. Chris then charges forward, the blade on his Magma Rod glowing red with energy as he charges it, and he slashes Barbarus. Barbarus groans as he is knocked off his feet, the two Rangers standing against him as he struggles to get up.

Barbarus growls at the two Rangers. "This isn't over!" he says. "You will fall to me Red Ranger! One day!" He turns around in a huff and disappears as he vanishes.

Chris groans as he slams his foot down on the ground. "Damn!" he says. "He got away." Nicole puts her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry." she says. "We'll him next time." Chris turns to her and nods.

Adrian, Allison and Bryan all groan as they are all blown away from an energy blast from Spikehopper. Chris and Nicole run up to them, helping them up. "You guys okay?" Nicole asks. "Yeah." Allison says. "This guy is tough!" Bryan says. "What can we do?"

"Rangers!" Nathan's voice says, and the five turn around to see Nathan and Ayumi run up behind them. "Use that Millennium Disc I just gave you Chris." Ayumi says. "Combine your weapons!"

"Hey!" Nicole says. "That may work! Let's do it!" "Right!" the others respond.

The Rangers move toward combining their weapons. Bryan's two Boulder Blades are placed on opposite sides of the top of Chris' Magma Rod. Adrian then places his Aero Sword on the top, the handle going in the gap in-between Bryan's Boulder Blades. Allison attaches her Hydro Shield to the front, while Nicole attaches her Earthquake Hammer on the opposite side. With this, the Rangers' have created a large spear-like weapon by combining their weapons.

Chris holds up the new spear weapon, the other Rangers standing behind him. Chris inserts the special Millennium Disc into the slot on Nicole's Earthquake Hammer, charging it up. "Millennium Striker!" Chris calls out. "Elemental Strike!"

The Millennium Striker glows with energy as it charges up, and Chris charges forward. The other four Rangers hold their arms together as Chris launches himself forward. The Rangers use their arms to launch Chris upward, and he throws the Millennium Striker forward. The weapon strikes Spikehopper and pierces through his body.

As Chris lands, he catches the Millennium Striker, and the Rangers all turn around, posing at their victory as Spikehopper falls backwards and vanishes in a fiery explosion.

Nathan and Ayumi smile as they both look on.

Vendettor appears out of nowhere just behind the Rangers, who gasp as they see the monster, striking fighting poses.

Vendettor walks up to Spikehopper's fallen body and holds up his sword as he draws his. His sword crackles with energy as he stabs Spikehopper, who quickly reanimates as his body enlarges.

The Rangers gasp as they look up, the monster firing an energy blast at them. The Rangers are all knocked off their feet, groaning in pain.

Vendettor laughs and turns around, vanishing as he teleports away.

The Rangers get to their feet. "These guys just don't learn!" Bryan says. "Let's go!" Chris steps forward. "No." he says. "Let me handle him!"

Chris takes out one of his Millennium Discs. "Gorignem!" he says.

Gorignem roars as it arrives in the city, running fast and beating its chest as it stops in the city.

Chris runs forward and jumps up, vanishing into the head of Gorignem.

As Chris merges with his Millennium Beast, he appears in a red-lighted cockpit with a control pod on it. "Let's go Gorignem!" he says.

Gorignem roars as it charges forward at Spikehopper. "Take this!" Chris says, and Gorignem runs at Spikehopper, throwing rapid punches at the monster and knocking it back. "Fire Blast attack!" Chris says, pushing forward on his pod. Gorignem opens its mouth and releases a massive blast of fire from it, which hits Spikehopper and knocks him off his feet. Gorignem beats its chest again in victory.

Spikehopper growls as he gets to his feet. "I won't be beaten so easily!" he says and he fires an energy blast at Gorignem who gets blown back from the force. "Whoa!" Chris says as his cockpit shutters violently.

Gorignem groans as it falls on its back.

"Chris!" Nicole's voice says. "Huh?" Chris says, looking around. Rhypier and Elephantis both walk up to Gorignem, Hydrus coming in on the opposite side and Falcarai hovers above. "You're not working alone anymore Chris." Allison says. "Remember that." Chris nods. "Right." he says. "Let's take him together."

Ayumi's face appears on the Nicole's control pod. "Nicole." she says. "Do you still have that Millennium Disc I gave you?" Nicole holds it up. "Yes." she says. "Well I was hoping to test it first, but I don't think we have time now." Ayumi says. "Insert it into your control pod. It will allow you to combine all of your Millennium Beasts together." "Wait seriously?" Bryan asks. "No way." Adrian says. "That sounds awesome!" Allison says. "But will it work?" "Well there's only one way to find out." Nicole says. "Here goes nothing!"

Nicole inserts the other special Millnnium Disc into the slot on her control pod. "Let's go guys!" she says. "Millennium Beasts combine!" the Rangers all say.

The five Millennium Beasts charge forward together as they begin sequencing. Gorignem starts the sequence as it forms a chest and shoulders, its own head folding over the front of its chest, its arms fold up as shoulders with pegs sticking out of them, and its legs fold up into its back. Next up, Hydrus forms the legs, waist and feet as its body twists around, its head and tail forming feet while its body twists around to become the waist and legs. It then attaches under Gorignem. Rhypier and Elephantis come next as they charge forward. Their heads fold over their backs leaving open slots from which hands appear. They then attach to the pegs on Gorignem to become arms with Rhypier forming the right arm and Elephantis the left arm. Finally, Falcarai completes the combination as it becomes a head, its wings folding into its body and a human-looking face folding out of its back. It docks within the cavity on top of Gorignem to become the head.

With this, the Millennium Beast combination has completed, the five Rangers appearing in a new white-lighted shared cockpit in the order of Nicole, Adrian, Chris, Bryan and Allison from left to fight.

The new combined form of the Millennium Beast poses as the Rangers call out "Millennium Megazord!"

As the Megazord stands against Spikehopper, Nathan and Ayumi both watch with interest. Ayumi covers her mouth in shock while Nathan's eyes light up with excitement.

Spikehopper growls. "Take this!" he says. He fires several energy blasts at the Millennium Megazord, but it walks forward, unaffected by the fire as it walks right through it. Spikehopper gasps in shock.

"Double Punch!" Bryan and Nicole say together, and push forward on their pods. The Millennium Megazord throws to punch attacks at Spikehopper, knocking him back.

"Hydro Kick!" Allison says, pushing forward on her pod. This time, the Millennium Megazord roundhouse kicks at Spikehopper, its foot firing a blast of water at the monster from Hydrus' mouth. The monster groans as it takes the hit.

"Fire Power!" Chris says, pushing forward on his pod. The Millennium Megazord holds its arms out as it releases a series of fireballs from Gorignem's head on its chest. Spikehopper gets knocked off his feet as he takes the hit.

"Now let's finish this!" Adrian says. "Millennium Saber!"

A large black-colored sword appears in front of the Millennium Megazord, the Megazord grabbing it with its right arm.

"Millennium Discs!" the Rangers call out, each taking out their remaining Millennium Discs and inserting them into their control pods. "Elemental Burst!"

Theme music plays as the Millennium Megazord holds out its Millennium Saber, charging to full power. As it readies its sword, sweeping it around, the symbols of Fire, Air, Earth, Stone and Water appear behind it as it finally charges to full power. It then slashes diagonally at Spikehopper in an energized attack. Spikehopper groans as he takes the hit and turns around. The Millennium Megazord then poses at its victory as the monster vanishes in a fiery explosion.

The Rangers cheer on their victory in the cockpit. "Alright!" Allison says. "We did it!" Bryan says. "We sure did." Adrian says calmly. "Excellent job!" Nicole says. "Nice teamwork." She turns to Chris. "All of us." she says. Chris nods to her.

From below, Nathan jumps up in excitement. "Yeah!" he says. "I knew they could do it!" Ayumi smiles too, blushing as she looks at Nathan.

As the sun begins to set, Chris walks up to a gravestone which reads:

 **Elisa Bowman**

 **2012 – 2034**

Chris kneels down in front of it and sets down a small bundle of flowers. He looks at the stone for a few minutes, smiling sadly before getting back up. Nicole walks up to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Adrian, Allison and Bryan are standing behind them. "You okay?" Nicole asks Chris. Chris smiles as he nods. "Yeah." he says. "I'll be fine. I'd just better make sure that nothing ever happens to my new friends." The other Rangers smile. Chris looks to the other Rangers. "Thanks guys." he says. "For everything." Everyone smiles at each other and Chris offers Nicole a hand. Nicole takes it, and the other three Rangers walk up. All of the Rangers put their hands together.

From a distance, Nathan and Ayumi are revealed to be watching. Ayumi turns to Nathan. "You were right all along Nathan." she says. Nathan just smiles as the two watch the Rangers gathered together.

Much later as darkness has fallen, the Mystery Cloaked Man is revealed to be walking through the forest. As he stops just outside a small group of trees, he smiles nastily. "At last the Millennium Rangers have come together." he says. "Now the real fun begins." He laughs to himself, then walks off, vanishing into the darkness as we fade to black.


	5. The Air and Stone Rivalry

The Air vs Stone Rivalry

At Howlett Manor, Chris, Adrian, Nicole and Allison are in Nathan's backyard. The four are dressed in new training clothes, which consist of dark-grey athletic pants, white shoes and nylon zip-up hoodies matching their Ranger color with white highlights and the Millennium Logo on the left breast.

The four Rangers are training as they practice fighting. Adrian and Allison are using their wooden swords to train in swordplay while Chris and Nicole spar in martial arts.

As the Rangers train, Bryan walks into the backyard, also dressed in his own yellow-colored uniform. Adrian looks over to him and holds his hand up to tell Allison to stop.

"Hey guys." Bryan says. Adrian walks up to him. "Why are you late?" he asks. "Had another hot date man." Bryan says, smiling. Allison and Nicole chuckle as they roll their eyes. "That's no excuse." Adrian says. "You need to be here on time next time."

Bryan rolls his eyes. "Lighten up man." he says. "No." Adrian says. "We got an important job to do here." "Its just training." Bryan says. "Its not the real thing." "Training is just as important." Adrian says.

"Okay that's enough." a voice says, and everyone looks over to see Nathan and Ayumi walking toward them. "Fight the enemy." Nathan says. "Not yourselves." Adrian nods. "Sorry Nathan." he says. Bryan nods too. "We're all good here." he says.

Nathan nods. "Good." he says. "Now listen up. You've all done well in learning the basics of your Millennium Powers. Now you need to work toward combining your powers together." The Rangers all look at Nathan with concern. Nathan smiles. "I know that sounds difficult." he says. "So that's why we're going to start off slowly. For the next few weeks, I'm going to partner you guys up randomly and you work on combining your powers."

The Rangers all nod. "That sounds reasonable then?" Nathan asks. Everyone nods again. Nathan smiles. "Good." he says. "Now that we're all on the same page, Nicole and Allison will pair up, Chris you continue to practice by yourself, and Adrian and Bryan work together."

Bryan and Adrian look at Nathan in disbelief. "Say what?!" they both say together, sounding shocked. Then they stare at each on in disgust.

At the Hell Palace, the four Daemonium Nobles watch a recording of the Rangers defeating Spikehopper in the Millennium Megazord. "So now not only are all five of these Rangers working together," Talon says, "but their giant beasts can combine together!" "Reviving the Lord Daemonium should be our top priority now then." Desolous says. "Only with his power can we fully destroy the Rangers and continue our conquest of the human world!"

Desolous turns to Talon. "Talon!" he says. "Find me a monster that you feel will be able to revive the Lord Daemonium. You are still in charge of this mission after all." Talon nods. "It will be done Lord Desolous!" she says.

In Nathan's backyard, the Rangers are training. As Chris is by himself, training in his usual martial arts, Allison and Nicole are both standing together. "Okay let's try one more time." Nicole says. Allison nods.

The two are standing side-by-side, their eyes closed as they meditate. Then, Nicole opens her eyes and holds her hands out. Large amounts of dirt rise from the ground around the two Rangers. Then Allison opens her eyes and as she shoots her arms forward, a massive jet of water is summoned around her. As the water and dirt combine together, mud is created and it shoots forward, hitting a target.

The two Rangers smile. "That was great!" Allison says. Nicole nods. "Yeah." she says.

"You're not concentrating enough!" Adrian says. Allison, Nicole and Chris look toward Adrian and Bryan. Adrian and Bryan are in each other's faces as they argue.

"How can I concentrate with you constantly running your mouth?!" Bryan asks. "I wouldn't have to if you'd just do what you're supposed to do!" Adrian says. The three other Rangers roll their eyes in disgust.

At the Hell Palace, Talon walks up to Desolous with a large orange and black-colored termite-like monster. "My Lord." Talon says, bowing to Desolous. "This is Terramite." Terramite bows to Desolous. "She can burrow into the ground to release seismic waves from the ground to create earthquakes." Barbarus laughs. "What good will that do?" he asks. Talon turns to him. "Simple." she says. "If Terramite can create a big enough earthquake, the seismic activity might be enough to break away the seal on Lord Daemonium, which will awaken him from his slumber."

Desolous nods. "An excellent theory!" he says. "Very well. Terramite! Go!" Terramite nods. "Yes Lord Desolous!" she says.

Standing next to each other, Adrian and Bryan open their eyes again and shoot their arms forward. However, only a small gust of wind and very small rocks erupt, nothing happening. They groan in disgust at their failure. "This is hopeless." Bryan says. "Well maybe if you would work harder it'd be better." Adrian says. Bryan turns to him. "Excuse me?" he says. "You're saying that I'm the only one who's screwing up?" "Well I'm certainly not doing anything wrong!" Adrian says. "Want to bet?!" Bryan asks.

Bryan and Adrian are in each other's faces, arguing relentlessly. Nathan and Ayumi watch from the side. "Are you sure pairing them up was a good idea?" Ayumi asks. Nathan nods. "Those two never get along." Nathan says. "Having them work together like this should help them solve this issue." "But how?" Ayumi asks. "Just trust me." Nathan says.

Before Ayumi can respond, the Earth suddenly starts shaking. Everyone gasps as they look around. "What was that?" Nicole asks. "I don't know." Chris says.

The Earth shakes again, then Ayumi's sensor alarm goes off. The Rangers run toward Nathan's house.

The seven arrive in Nathan's office, where Ayumi goes to her computer. "What's going on?" Nathan asks. Ayumi brings up wave monitors on her computer. "There's a massive spike in seismic activity." Ayumi says. "And the sensors are indicating its coming from the city's central plaza." Nathan turns to the Rangers. "Let's get going Rangers." he says. The five nod and run off.

The Rangers arrive at the city central, already Morphed. They stop just inside the plaza, looking around. "So where's the cause of the earthquake then?" Bryan asks. "I don't know." Allison says.

The earth shakes again, and the Rangers all groan as they are all almost thrown off their feet. "What was that?" Allison says.

In front of the Rangers, the ground suddenly breaks open and Terramite appears from the fissure. "Hello Rangers!" she says.

The Rangers all get up. "Its the Daemonium!" Nicole says. "What are you doing?!" Terramite laughs. "The Lord Daemonium will rise again!" she says. "And I'm seeing to it personally!"

"The Lord Daemonium?" Bryan says. "That doesn't sound good." "Well we won't let it happen then!" Adrian says.

"Let's go guys!" Nicole says. "Millennium Blasters!" The five Rangers draw their Millennium Blasters and open fire at Terramite. Terramite just stands in place, unaffected by the fire. Then she fires an energy blast at the Rangers, who are knocked off their feet as they take the hit.

The Rangers all groan as they look toward Terramite, who laughs. "Arachnodrones!" she calls out, holding her hands up. A large horde of Arachnodrones suddenly appear out of nowhere. "Get them!" Terramite says. The Arachnodrones charge forward. The Rangers get to their feet and charge at the Arachnodrones.

Chris blocks two blows on his sides, then strikes his two attackers down. He kicks down two more, and then as another Arachnodrone strikes at him, he grabs its sword arm, slams it with his elbow, then spins it around, sending it flying away.

Allison holds her arms crossed in defensive position as she retreats back, blocking several attacks with her forearms. She draws her Millennium Blaster and open fires, shooting down her attackers and then sweeping to the left, shooting down more.

Nicole flips under an attack and knocks the Arachnodrone down with an open-handed chop. She kicks another one in the back, then throws her leg forward, kicking another one down. Then she jumps up, launching both her legs out and kicking two Arachnodrones down on her sides.

Terramite growls as Adrian and Bryan both stand against her. Adrian and Bryan are both wielding their Millennium Weapons as they prepare to attack. "Flank him!" Adrian says. "I'll go left you go right!" Bryan groans. "Forget it!" he says. "I got this!" He holds up his Boulder Blades and charges forward, leaving Adrian to reach after him. "Bryan wait!" he says.

Bryan attacks Terramite in a barrage of attacks and punches. Terramite blocks each of the attacks with her forearms, retreating back. Terramite kicks at Bryan and knocks him back. Bryan recovers and tries to attack again, but Terramite catches him off-guard and strikes him across the chest.

Taking a hard hit, Bryan gets knocked back and falls on his back. "Bryan!" Adrian says, running up to him, and Chris, Allison and Nicole join up with them.

Terramite laughs. "Lord Daemonium will rise again!" she says. She holds her hands out and disappears as she teleports away.

The Rangers all groan and sigh as they de-morph. "Everyone okay?" Nicole asks. "Yeah." Chris says. "Think so." Allison says. Bryan dusts his shoulder off as he gets up. "I'm fine." he says. "That Lord Daemonium thing sounded scary." Chris says. "I say we tell Nate about it. "Good idea." Nicole says. "Let's go."

The five Rangers walk off, though Adrian glares at Bryan as he follows them.

At Howlett Manor, the Rangers are meeting with Nathan and Ayumi in his office. "That monster was talking to the supreme leader of the Daemonium." Ayumi says. "He's the most powerful demon known to exist." "A previous generation of Millennium Warriors defeated and sealed him away." Nathan continues. "But now that his subordinates have returned, all they need to do is revive this guy, and then there will be stopping them from doing what they originally set out to do all those years ago. To destroy the human world."

"So I'm guessing we can't let that happen then." Nicole says. "Precisely." Nathan says. "But in the meantime, I want you guys to continue to practice. If they revive Daemonium, only the full power of the Millennium can stop him." Chris, Nicole and Allison nod, but Adrian and Bryan glare at each other.

As nighttime has fallen, a large and ominous tree tunnel is shown inside the forest. Through the tunnel at the end, a large and ancient building is shown at the top of a hill.

The Mystery Cloaked Man ascends the stairs leading to the entrance of the hall, walking inside.

The Mystery Cloaked Man arrives in the main hall of the building, where the end of the room is pitch-black. The Mystery Cloaked Man stops just before the pitch-black end, kneeling with his head down. As he does, a large and ominous pair of crimsoned-colored eyes appear within the pitch-black area.

"You have summoned me Master Innaetoris." the Mystery Cloaked Man says. "Yes." Innaetoris responds, speaking in a booming and rather intimidating voice. "The time is soon approaching for your training to continue." "Yes Master." the Mystery Cloaked Man. "But when can I challenge the Millennium Warriors?" "All in good time." Innaetoris says. "Now take your meditative stance." The Mystery Cloaked Man nods, sitting down with his legs crossed and holding his hands out.

At Howlett Manor, the Rangers are training in Nathan's yard again. As Chris and Nicole are sparring, and Allison is practicing with water, Adrian and Bryan are once again in each other's faces as they argue. "Concentrate harder!" Adrian says. "I can't if you're literally breathing down my neck!" Bryan snaps back.

As the two keep yelling at each other, the other three Rangers look at them in disgust. "What was Nathan thinking putting them together?" Allison asks.

The alarm sounds in Nathan's house again. Nathan quickly runs out toward the yard. "Guys." he says. "That monster's back. He's at the city park." "Let's go then!" Nicole says, and the Rangers rush out.

Civilians run out of the park in shock as the earth shakes. The Rangers rush toward the scene as the shaking continues. They are already Morphed. The ground opens up in front of the Rangers, who shield their eyes as Terramite emerges from the opening. "Rangers!" Terramite says. "Ready for round two?!"

The Rangers all take out their Millennium Weapons. "She'll try and burrow into the ground again." Adrian says. "So if we-. . ." "Oh who cares?!" Bryan interrupts. "Let's just get her!" He growls as he charges forward. Adrian groans. "There he goes again!" he says.

Bryan charges at Terramite, slashing his right Boulder Blade at her. However, before he can make contact, she spins around and burrows into the ground again. Bryan stops in his tracks. "Huh?" he says. Then the ground blasts open again and Bryan is blown back as Terramite comes out of the earth.

Bryan lands in front of the other Rangers, who rush to his side. "Bryan!" Nicole says. "You okay?" Bryan gets up. "Yeah!" he says. "But she's too quick!"

Adrian, Chris and Allison step forward. Terramite swings her right hand to the right, sending a seismic energy blast at the three Rangers, who are all knocked off their feet as they take the hit. "Guys!" Nicole says as she and Bryan run up behind him.

"She's too strong." Allison says. Adrian glares at Bryan. "That's why we don't charge in!" he says. "We need to figure out her weaknesses!" Bryan groans as he glares at Adrian back. "Its always analyzing stuff with you!" he says. "Forget about that! Let's just get her!"

Adrian gets in Bryan's face. "You've tried that already!" he says. "How did that work out?!" Bryan gets in Adrian's face too. "Well we can't just sit around analyzing stuff like sitting ducks!" he says.

As the two Rangers continue to bicker, Terramite groans. "Oh brother!" she says. "This is pathetic!" Pulling her hands back, she claps them together, causing a huge seismic wave.

The Rangers all groan as the Earth shakes, struggling to stay on their feet. Then suddenly the ground cracks open, right under the feet of Chris, Nicole and Allison. Bryan and Adrian both hold their arms up. "Whoa!" Chris says and the three Rangers start to fall in. "Adrian!" Allison says. Adrian gasps. "Allison!" he says and he leaps forward as he tries to grab Allison's hand, but he is too late as the three Rangers disappear into the abyss.

"Guys!" Adrian says. As the shaking stops, the crack in the ground closes, leaving Adrian and Bryan standing opposite Terramite, who laughs. "What did you do to them?!" Bryan demands. Terramite shrugs. "I simply trapped them in the ground!" she says. "Good luck trying to get them out!" Adrian growls. "Release them now!" he demands. Terramite laughs again. "Naw." she says. "All this fighting makes me tired! I think I'll just come back to try again tomorrow! Bye!" She waves as she disappears, leaving the two Rangers to groan in frustration.

At the Howlett Mansion, Adrian and Bryan are with Nathan and Ayumi in Nathan's office. Ayumi is at her computer, trying to track the Rangers. "Anything?" Adrian asks. Ayumi's computer buzzes as an error message starts blinking on her computer. Ayumi shakes her head. "Their Morpher signals aren't responding." she says. "My guess is that they're too far underground for us to find them." "So what do we do then?" Bryan asks. Nathan sighs. "I don't know." he says.

"I'm thinking defeating that monster is what we need to do to save the others!" Bryan says. He turns around to walk out of the office. Adrian looks after him. "Whoa." he says. "Where are you going?" Bryan stops as he turns back. "Out to find that monster." he says. "And what do you do after that?" Adrian asks, sounding condescending. "Beat her." Bryan says.

Adrian laughs. "So you're just going to charge in like you always do?" he asks. "Because that worked so well the last five hundred times!" Bryan walks back to Adrian. "Oh!" he says. "And I suppose your plan is going to work well too! You're just going to sit around and analyze everything?" "Yeah." Adrian says. "Because unlike you, I'm actually smart and don't just rely on brute strength!" Bryan pushes Adrian back. "What did you say?!" he says. Adrian smirks. "I said I'm smart." he says. "Unlike you!" He walks up to Bryan and pushes him back.

Bryan glares at him, but Nathan finally walks in between them. "Okay settle down you two!" he says demandingly. "Like I said: fight the enemy! Not yourselves." Bryan glares at Adrian. "Yeah you're right Nate!" he says. "I'll find her myself and beat her!" He turns around and storms out, leaving Adrian to glare at him too.

At the Hell Palace, Desolous and Terramite are meeting in the main hall, where they are standing in front of the statue of Lord Daemonium. "The seal on Lord Daemonium appears to be weakening!" Desolous says. "Another massive force will more than likely break it." Terramite laughs. "Great!" she says. "And the Daemonium will rule the world!"

At the dark hall, the Mystery Cloaked Man is still sitting in a meditative stance as dark energy is flying around him. The pair of crimson eyes is still in front of him, speaking ominously. "Find your anger." the voice says. "Act with nothing but aggression. Strengthen the darkness within yourself. Darkness creates power. Through power, you become invincible." The Mystery Cloaked Man continues to listen, sitting as still as a statue.

Adrian is in Nathan's backyard, practicing with his sword. He is angrily swinging it around, with his technique and movements being off from his usual routine. Nathan walks up to him from behind. "You're technique is pretty sloppy this time Adrian." he says.

Adrian looks back at Nathan. "Having an off day?" Nathan asks. "Or are you distracted?" Adrian groans. "I can't get over Bryan." he says. "He doesn't care about anything, he's so full of himself and he doesn't take his training seriously at all." Nathan chuckles. "Yes." he says. "He is quite a free-spirit. Just like some of the other Millennium Warriors of Stone."

Adrian looks back at Nathan. "You mean some of the other Millennium Warriors were like Bryan?" he asks. Nathan nods. "Literally every team of Millennium Warriors has their moments of fighting and disagreeing with each other." he says. "So how did it work?" Adrian says. "How could they fight together?" "Simple." Nathan says. "They let their differences make them stronger as a team."

"But how could someone like Bryan possibly make us stronger?" Adrian asks. "He's all brute force and doesn't even try to fight smart." Nathan chuckles. "Well," he says, "no path is exactly the same. Just because Bryan isn't doing things the way you do, doesn't mean he doesn't have the same goal." Adrian looks away, looking rather surprised at Nathan's words. "Just think about that." Nathan says. "Sometimes two paths lead to the same destination." He walks away.

Adrian looks after Nathan, then looks down.

In the city, people run away as Terramite walks through the city. Terramite laughs but stops in her tracks when several blaster bolts hit the ground in front of her, causing sparks to fly.

Bryan runs up to Terramite, already Morphed and his Millennium Blaster drawn, aimed at her. He holsters it. "You're not going anywhere!" Bryan says. "Now give me back my friends!" Terramite laughs. "You'll have to beat me first!" she says. The two growl at each other and charge.

Still at Howlett Manor, Adrian hears the alarm go off and runs away.

Terramite aims her arms forward as she fires a seismic energy blast at Bryan. Bryan is charging at Terramite with his Boulder Blades already summoned when he gets hit by the blast. He groans in pain as he's blown against a nearby wall.

Terramite moves to attack Bryan again, but before she can attack, Adrian swoops in, already Morphed, and slashes her with his Aero Sword. Terramite groans as she gets knocked off her feet. Adrian runs toward Bryan, helping him up. "You okay?" he asks. Bryan nods. "Yeah." he says. "But you were right. Defeating her by just beating her down isn't going to work." Adrian chuckles. "Thanks." he says. "But at least you found her."

Terramite growls as she stands against the two Rangers. "I'm getting tired of you standing in my way!" she says. "I'll make you join your friends in the ground!" Bryan turns to Adrian. "Got any ideas?" he asks. Adrian nods. "One." he says. "But wait until she's underground." Bryan nods. "Right." he says, though he sounds doubtful.

"It ends here Rangers!" Terramite says, and holding her arms out, she burrows into the ground again. "Okay now what?" Bryan asks. "We're going to combine our Millennium Powers." Adrian says. "If I can create an air current strong enough, I can use your stone power to make a sandstorm. Then we can use that force to get her out of the ground, and save the others." "But we haven't been able to do that before!" Bryan says. "Just remember what Nathan taught you." Adrian says. "Clear your mind and don't lose focus!"

As Adrian says this, the ground starts shaking again. "We have to do it now!" Adrian says. "Come on!" The two stand in place, both of them holding their arms up as they meditate. "Just relax." Adrian says. "Concentrate!" The ground keeps shaking. "Its kinda difficult to do that right now!" Bryan thinks to himself. "But I have to try!"

In his helmet, Bryan closes his eyes. Suddenly all is quiet in his mind, and the shaking calms. "NOW!" Adrian says. "STONE POWER!" Bryan says, swinging his arms down then up again. As he does, several large rocks appear from the opening in the ground Terramite created. "AIR POWER!" Adrian says, bringing his arms all the way back then clapping them hard. As Adrian does this, a massive gust of wind shoots forward and merges with the rocks. Soon the air current turns into a raging sand typhoon that sweeps across the opening in the ground. The two Rangers hold their arms up, maintaining their concentration as they try to hold the sandstorm.

Soon a faint screaming is heard as both Terramite and the other three Rangers are suddenly blown out of the ground. Chris, Nicole and Allison all fall in front of Adrian and Bryan, while Terramite falls opposite them. The tow Rangers rush to their friends' side.

"You guys okay?" Adrian asks. He helps Allison up, while Bryan holds out his hands to help Chris and Nicole up. "Yeah." Allison says. "Thanks."

Terramite growls. "How dare you get in my way?!" she says. The five Rangers stand against her. "Let's see how you fight now!" Nicole says. "I'll show you!" Terramite says, and she holds her arms out, ready to burrow into the ground again.

Chris steps forward. "I don't think so!" he says. "Fire Power!" He puts his hands together and shoots them forward. A blast of fire emits from his hand. Just as Terramite is about to go into the earth again, the blast of fire hits her and she screams in agony as she is blown away from the force of the blast. "Now its our turn Allison!" Nicole says. "Right!" Allison says.

"Earth Power!" Nicole says, holding her arms up with her palms face-up. Large amounts of dirt suddenly rise from the ground, hovering above the Rangers. "Water Power!" Allison says, shooting her arms forward, and from behind the two Rangers, a large wave of water suddenly rises and shoots forward, merging with the dirt to create a wave of mud which sweeps over Terramite. The monster screams in agony as she is swept away.

Terramite falls on her back, groaning in pain. The five Rangers come together again. "Good job guys!" Adrian says. "Now let's finish this!" "Right!" Bryan says.

The five Rangers combine their weapons again, forming the Millennium Striker. Both Adrian and Bryan grab the weapon together, while the other three Rangers stand on their sides. "Millennium Striker!" they both call out. "Elemental Strike!" Bryan inserts the Millennium Striker's disc into its slot, causing it to glow as it charges with energy. The two Rangers then charge forward while the other three hold their arms together. The two Rangers jump forward, still holding the Millennium Striker together and bring it down in a powerful slash. The slash attack hits Terramite, who shrieks as she falls backward and vanishes in a fiery explosion.

The five Rangers all come together. "Alright!" Bryan says. "Nice job!" Adrian says. "Yeah." Bryan says cockily. "I know." Adrian shakes his head. Bryan chuckles. "But you're not too bad yourself either!" he says. Adrian chuckles too.

As the dust clears, Vendettor is revealed to be walking toward Terramite's lifeless body. He draws his sword, which crackles with energy as he holds it up, then he stabs Terramite with it.

Terramite's body glows as she reanimates, enlarging to a massive size. The five Rangers look up, gasping as they see the newly-revived Terramite.

The Rangers take out their Millennium Discs. "Millennium Beasts!" they all call out.

Gorignem, Falcarai, Elephantis, Rhypier and Hydrus all appear, charging toward the Rangers simultaneously. The five Rangers all jump forward, merging with their Millennium Beasts as they appear in their cockpits. "Let's go!" Adrian says, holding up the Millennium Megazord Millennium Disc. "Millennium Megazord!" he says, inserting it into the slot on his control pod.

The Millennium Megazord sequence is shown in full as the five Millennium Beasts combine together. As the five Rangers appear in the shared cockpit, the Megazord poses. "Millennium Megazord!" the Rangers all call out together.

Terramite growls. "You don't scare me!" she says, charging forward. The Millennium Megazord walks forward, and the two engage in close combat, exchanging punches and kicks. Terramite punches the Megazord multiple times, knocking it back. Then she holds her arms out, spinning around as she burrows into the ground.

The Megazord looks around. "Be prepared guys!" Nicole says.

Then, quite suddenly, the ground opens up just behind the Megazord, and Terramite emerges. She grabs the Megazord by its left foot, causing the Megazord to desperately move back and forth to try and spring free.

"Hydro Power!" Allison says.

The Millennium Megazord turns around and hits Terramite with right foot, which shoots a blast of water as it makes contact. Disoriented by the attack, Terramite is knocked back, struggling to get to her feet.

"Millennium Saber!" Adrian calls out.

The Millennium Saber appears in front of the Millennium Megazord, which holds out its right arm and grips it.

The five Rangers insert their Millennium Discs into the slots on their control pod. "Millennium Power!" they call out. "Elemental Burst!"

The Millennium Megazord readies its Saber, which glows with energy as it charges to full power. The symbols for Fire, Earth, Air, Stone and Water appear behind it. Then it slashes diagonally at Terramite, who groans in pain as she takes the hit. The Millennium Megazord turns around, posing at its victory as Terramite vanishes in a fiery explosion.

At Howlett Manor, the Rangers walk into Nathan's office, where Nathan and Ayumi are waiting. "You guys did a good job today." Nathan says. "Thanks!" Allison said. "Well it was only natural." Bryan says. "After all it was all my plan!" Adrian looks at Bryan indignantly. "Excuse me?!" he says. Bryan chuckles. "Just kidding!" he says. Adrian rolls his eyes.

Nathan chuckles. "You should let today be a lesson to you all." he says. "Our enemies are only going to get stronger and we still don't even know who's behind all this. If you're going to have any chance at beating these guys, teamwork is the key." The Rangers all nod to Nathan. "Very good." Nathan says. "Now go back to practice."

The Rangers turn around, heading toward Nathan's backyard. "Well see you!" Bryan says, heading to the opposite direction. "Hey!" Adrian says. "Where are you going?!" "Got another hot date!" Bryan says, heading out Nathan's front door. "Later!"

The other Rangers chuckle, but Adrian still rolls his eyes. "What am I going to do with him?!" he asks, but he can't help but smile.

At the dark hall, the Mystery Cloaked Man is still sitting in a meditative position as the ominous voice continues to talk. Dark energy continues to soar all over him. Suddenly, it vanishes and the Mystery Cloaked Man opens his eyes, which glow red. "Now rise." Innaetoris says. The man gets up.

"Now. . ." Innaetoris continues. "Who are you?" "I am Tobias." the man answers, his eyes still glowing as he speaks. "The true warrior of the Dark Millennium!" "What is your destiny?" Innaetoris asks. "To achieve ultimate power through the Dark Millennium!" Tobias answers.

Innaetoris laughs. "Yes." he says. "And to master such power, you must defeat those who call themselves Millennium Warriors! Do you accept this challenge?!" Tobias kneels down, bowing his head. His face is revealed as that of a white man. He has long black hair with a pale complexion. "Yes Master Innaetoris." he says. Innaetoris laughs. "Good!" he says. "And in time, the Dark Millennium Power will rule over the universe!"

Tobias remains kneeling in front of Innaetoris, who's evil laugh echoes through the empty hall as we fade to black.


	6. A Grandmother's Child

A Grandmother's Child

Nicole arrives back at her house, walking through the front door. "I'm home grandma!" she says. She smiles as she sets her backpack down, looking around as she expects to hear her grandma call out, but she looks surprised when she does not hear anyone. "Grandma?" she says, looking around the house.

Nicole peers into her grandmother's bedroom, seeing her fast asleep. She tilts her head in confusion. "That's weird." she says. "Grandma never sleeps this late." She shrugs and walks away.

At the Hell Palace, the Daemonium Nobles are meeting in the main hall. "The Rangers foiled our plans again!" Barbarus says. "Why can't we just attack at full scale?! We can easily defeat them like that!" "No." Desolous says. "We tried that before, and the Rangers' predecessors defeated us then. Our only way to defeat them is to resurrect Lord Daemonium!"

Talon walks in. "And I have just the person for the job!" she says. She turns to her side to reveal another Hell Monster, which appears to be based on a moth with a red and black color scheme and fiery appearance. "This is Firewinger." Talon says. "He has the power to generate fire and heat on a massive level." "And what good will that do?" Barbarus asks. "If Firewinger can create a heat wave great enough," Talon says, "he can turn the human world into a one as hot and barren as our world. Then perhaps Lord Daemonium will awaken upon beholding our conquest of the human world in such glorious fashion!"

Desolous nods. "A good plan!" he says. "Go then Firewinger!" Firewinger nods. "At once Lord Desolous!" he says.

Next morning, Nicole walks out of her bedroom. She is dressed in her Ranger Training Gear. She walks past the living room where her grandmother is and smiles. "Hey grandma!" she says, leaning in. "I'm going out. Have to meet Adrian and Allison again!" Nicole's grandmother does not answer. Nicole tilts her head in confusion and walks over to her. "Grandma?" she says. She taps her on the shoulder.

Nicole's grandmother jumps, then looks up. "Oh Nicole!" she says, smiling. "I didn't hear you." Nicole raises an eyebrow. "Are you okay grandma?" she asks. "You've been acting strange recently." Nicole's grandmother nods. "I'm fine sweetheart." she says. "Just really tired these days." Nicole nods, though suspiciously. "Okay." she says. "Well I'm going out. I have to meet Adrian and Allison." "Okay have fun then sweetie!" Nicole's grandmother says back.

Nicole walks out, but she looks very worried as she leaves the house.

At Howlett Manor, Nicole walks into the backyard, where the other Rangers are already training. Adrian and Allison are practicing with swords and Bryan and Chris are practicing martial arts as they spar.

Nathan and Ayumi are standing just at the gate entrance to the backyard when Nicole walks up. Nathan turns around. "Nicole." he says, smiling. "You're just in time. The others were about to start practicing their Millennium Powers." Nicole nods, looking distraught. "Right." she says. Nathan tilts his head. "Are you okay?" he asks. "You look a little tired. Is everything alright?" Nicole nods. "I'm fine." she says, smiling. "Just didn't get much sleep last night." Nathan nods, but he looks really suspicious. "Okay then." he says. "Well get to training." Nicole nods. "Got it!" she says, sounding happy.

Nicole walks toward the other Rangers, leaving Nathan and Ayumi to look after her with concern.

Much later, the Rangers are still training in Nathan's backyard. The Rangers are now Morphed and gathered around Nathan. "Alright." Nathan says. "You guys use your Millennium Powers pretty well on offense. Now I want to see how well you do defensively. So line up!"

The Rangers line up in formation, while Nathan turns behind him, nodding to Ayumi who is standing behind him. Ayumi types in a code on her laptop. Four pillar-shaped launchers suddenly rise up out of the ground in front of the Rangers.

"Allison." Nathan says. "You go first." Allison steps forward, quivering slightly. "Ready?" Nathan says. "GO!" In front of Allison, the launchers fire several laser bolts at Allison. Thinking fast, Allison sweeps her right hand up, and a massive wave of water appears in front of her. The bolts bounce against the water and evaporate into nothing.

Allison sighs as she lowers her hand. Nathan smiles. "Very good." he says. "Now you Chris."

Chris steps up, holding his fists up in a readied stance. "Go!" Nathan says. The launchers once again fire several laser bolts at Chris. Thinking fast, Chris puts his hands together then quickly sweeps them outward. A huge wall of fire appears in front of Chris from his hands, which deflects the bolts as they ineffectively hit against it.

Chris lowers his hands as the fire shield disappears. Nathan nods. "Nicole." he says. "You're up!"

Nicole is still looking down. "Nicole?" Nathan says. "Nicole? Nicole?!" Nicole jumps. "Huh?!" she says, sounding startled. "Its your turn." Nathan says. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. . ." Nicole says, "I just. . ." But before she can continue, the alarm in Nathan's mansion suddenly goes off.

Nathan turns to Ayumi at her computer. "What is it Ayumi?" he asks. Ayumi types in a code on her computer, and Firewinger appears on the screen. "The Daemonium has a monster attacking in the city's east quadrant." she says. Nathan turns to the Rangers. "We'll have to finish this training later." he says. "Let's get going Rangers!" he says. "Right!" the Rangers say, and they all run off.

The Rangers run into the city, still Morphed. They look around, but do not see Firewinger anywhere. "Where's the monster?" Bryan asks. "I don't know." Allison says. "Keep your eyes open!"

The Rangers all look around, but suddenly a massive wave of red-colored energy suddenly sweeps over them. The Rangers all get knocked off their feet, groaning in pain as the energy hits them. "Whoa." Chris says. "What was that?" "I don't know." Adrian says. "But am I the only one who feels a little hot?"

The Rangers hear an evil laugh. "Then my plan is working!" Firewinger's voice says. "Huh?" Bryan says.

Firewinger lands in front of the Rangers, who all struggle to their feet. "Daemonium!" Nicole says. Firewinger laughs. "Yes!" he says. "I am Firewinger!" "What do you want?" Chris says. "You'll find out soon enough!" Firewinger says.

Firewinger holds his arms out, spreading his wings as he hovers above the Rangers, who gasp as they look up. "Don't let him get away!" Chris says. "Blasters!" Adrian says. The Rangers all take out their Millennium Blasters. "Fire!" Adrian says. The Rangers all fire at Firewinger, but their blaster bolts simply hit against him ineffectively. "That tickles!" Firewinger says. He holds his arms forward and shoots another heat energy blast at the Rangers, who all get knocked back as they are blasted.

The Rangers all groan as they struggle to get up. "Lord Daemonium will rise again!" Firewinger says. Then he laughs as he turns around and flies off, leaving the Rangers to look after him.

The Rangers all de-Morph. "Great." Bryan says. "How are we supposed to stop that guy?" "I don't know." Allison says. "Maybe Nathan will have an idea." "Right." Adrian says. "Let's get back."

The Rangers all run off, but Nicole just walks, trailing behind as she looks down. The Rangers all stop as they look back at her. "Nicole?" Chris says. Nicole jumps as she looks up. "Huh?!" she says. "Come on." Adrian says. "We got to get back to Nathan's." Nicole nods. "Uhh. . .right." she says, and she runs up to join the Rangers.

As the Rangers run off, Tobias is revealed to be watching them from a distance, his hood raised. He smirks before turning around and walking off.

Tobias arrives in the dark hall, stopping in the center as he lowers his hood. He kneels down again as Innaetoris' crimson eyes appear in front of him. "Lord Innaetoris." Tobias says. "The Daemonium's attack on the world continues. The Rangers still remain unsuspicious of our cause." "Very good." Innaetoris says. "But when will the time come for us to challenge them?" Tobias asks. "All in good time." Innaetoris says. "Soon another enemy of the Millennium Warriors will appear." Tobias looks up. "Another enemy?" he asks. "Yes." Innaetoris says. "It is all part of my ultimate plan. Trust in me." Tobias nods, bringing his head down again. "Yes Lord Innaetoris." he says.

In another part of the world, nighttime has fallen. In the middle of an alley, a large vortex appears from the sky, and as it opens up, three humanoid figures emerge from it, slowly floating down to the surface as their heads are up and their eyes closed.

In the center, the leader of the figures, is a tall and lean male. He has a very young and handsome appearance, his long and dark-brown hair down. He appears to be of Caucasian descent and dressed in a full-body zipped up sky-blue-colored leather jacket over a black shirt, and black pants and boots.

On the leading figure's right stands another male, who stands much taller than his two companions. He is also incredibly large, with a muscular physical build. He is light-skinned and has short black hair. He is dressed in a full-body open black leather jacket with padded shoulders and belted sleeves over an ocean-blue colored tank-top, navy-blue pants and black boots. He also wears fingerless gloves with metal tips on the knuckles.

On the leading figure's left stands a female, who is the shortest of the trio. She is very young and appears to be of Asian descent. She has long black hair and is dressed in a full forest-green colored silk dress with tan-highlights. She also wears a silk purple scarf and she is wearing brown shoes.

As the three finally land on the ground, all of them holding their arms out, their eyes are glowing white with energy as they gain consciousness. As they do, the glowing fades away and they look themselves over. The leading figure smiles evilly. "Finally." he says. "We're free after all these years!" The other male laughs. "Yes!" he says. "And now we can finally have our revenge on those warriors who defeated us before!" The female smiles. "Indeed!" she says. The leading figure smirks. "First we get our revenge!" he says. "Then we take what is rightfully ours!" His two subordinates nod. "Let's go!" he says, and the trio walks off, disappearing into the darkness.

At Howlett Manor, the Rangers are meeting with Nathan in his office. As they are, however, Ayumi is working over her laptop when an alert notification suddenly pops up on the top right section. "Huh?" she says, and clicks on it.

On Ayumi's screen, a view of the entire Earth appears, with a red-colored indicator appearing in one section, which Ayumi clicks on. "That's strange." she says. "Strange energy readings detected. Better tell Nathan when he's done meeting with the Rangers."

"That monster was spreading heat all over the city." Allison tells Nathan. "Our blasters didn't even phase him." Adrian adds.

Nathan nods. "Obviously brute force won't work against this monster then." he says. "So you'll have to rely on your Millennium Powers." "Yeah." Bryan says. "But how exactly do we use them?"

As the Rangers start debating over what to do, Nicole suddenly jumps as her cellphone starts ringing. "Umm. . ." she says to Nathan. "Sorry can I take this?" Nathan nods. "Of course." he says.

Nicole turns away from the meeting as she answers her cellphone. "Hello?" she says. " _Nicole?_ " the voice says over the phone. "Olivia?" Nicole answers. "Is something wrong?" " _Not exactly._ " Olivia answers. " _But I do need you here. I have something important to tell you._ " Nicole nods. "Okay I'll be right over." she responds, and hangs up.

Nicole turns back to the Rangers. "Nathan." she says. "My grandma's nurse just called. She needs me back home right now." Nathan looks at her with concern. "Is everything okay?" he asks. Nicole shakes her head. "I don't know." she says. "That's why I should probably go." Nathan nods. "Okay." he says. "Go ahead." Nicole nods and rushes out the door.

Nicole pulls into the driveway of her grandma's house and rushes into the front door. "Olivia?" she says. "In here." Olivia says.

Nicole walks into the dining room where she meets Olivia. "Where is she?" Nicole says. "She's resting." Olivia says. "She called me earlier, complaining about a violent cough and breathing issues. She also felt very fatigued. I gave her some medicine, so she should be okay for now."

Nicole nods. "So what's the problem?" she asks. Olivia sighs. "You may have to sit down for this." she says. "Okay." Nicole says, and she sits down in front of Olivia. Olivia sighs again. "I spoke with a doctor back at the hospital." Olivia says. "Based on what I told him, he wants you to bring her to the hospital in a few weeks to test her." "Why?" Nicole asks. Olivia sighs. "Well. . ." she begins.

At the Hell Palace, Firewinger is meeting with Barbarus as they gather around the statue of Lord Daemonium. "The seal on Lord Daemonium is breaking away slowly!" Barbarus says. "I can feel it!" Firewinger laughs. "Yes!" he says. "If I can create just a little more heat, then it should work! I'll go now!" He walks off, laughing to himself.

As nighttime starts to fall, Nathan and Ayumi are in Nathan's office at Howlett Manor, both looking over Nathan's computer. "The energy readings just popped up out of nowhere." Ayumi says, pointing at the screen. "Then they vanished." Nathan nods. "What do you think it is?" he asks. "I don't know." Ayumi says. "But what if its another enemy?" Nathan looks at her with a bit of a concerned look on his face. "You mean like another enemy the Millennium Warriors defeated before?" he asks. Ayumi nods. Nathan sighs. "Then we'll really have our work cut out for us." he says.

The two hear a knock on the front door and they walk over, opening it to see Nicole. "Nicole?" Nathan says. Nicole looks at Nathan, a very concerned look on her face. "Can we talk?" she asks. Nathan nods. "Sure." he says, then he turns to Ayumi. "We'll pick this up later." he says. Ayumi nods, and Nathan walks out. "Let's go to the training grounds." Nathan says.

Nathan and Nicole both walk into Nathan's backyard. "What's wrong?" Nathan asks. "I've noticed that you've been quite off in our last few training sessions." Nicole nods. "My grandma's been acting weird lately." she says. "And its had me worried." Nathan nods. "Understandable." he says. "What happened with her?"

Nicole sighs. "They think my grandmother has. . .cancer." she says, her voice trembling as she says this. Nathan's eyes widen a bit. "Cancer?" he says. Nicole nods, sitting down on the bench, clearly trying to hold tears back.

"So what are they going to do?" Nathan asks. "They're going to do some tests on her in two weeks." Nicole says. "Just to make sure." Nathan nods.

Nicole starts crying a bit. "I don't know what to do." she says. "This is just too much." Nathan sits down next to her. "Yeah." he says. "I know. These kinds of things are tough." "What am I supposed to do?" Nicole asks. "I already lost my grandpa. I can't imagine losing them both."

Nathan nods. "I understand." he says. "My mother died when I was only a baby, and my father died when I was very young too." Nicole looks at him. "How did you deal with it?" she asks. "Well," Nathan says, "truth is I still haven't gotten over it. I find myself thinking about them every day. But Ayumi and her father were there for me, and they helped me cope."

Nicole sighs. "I wish my grandpa were still here." she says. "He was always here to give me words of wisdom. He helped me through everything." "What do you think he would've told you if he were here right now?" Nathan asks. Nicole shakes her head. "I don't know." she says.

Nathan gets up. "Well," Nathan says, "I never knew your grandfather, but I can definitely tell you one thing. From what you've told me about him, I know he, and probably your grandmother as well, wouldn't like to see you like this." Nicole looks up to Nathan. "Your grandparents both seemed to have taught you to be strong." Nathan says. "So naturally, they would want you to be strong here. Right?"

Nicole thinks for a second. "I never thought about that." she says. "Well," Nathan says, "you have to figure out how to go about this issue yourself. I can give you all the advice in the world, but how you choose to use that advice is up to you." He walks away, leaving Nicole to sit and think to herself.

In her backyard, its late at night with a full moon as Nicole steps forward. She is dressed in her training clothes as she is meditating. She opens her eyes as she gets to her feet, and starts training in martial arts as usual.

The next morning, the three figures who appeared from the sky suddenly appear as they ascend to the top of a mountain. As they look forward, they see the city in the distance. "This is it." the leading one says, smirking. "This is where the Will was buried!" His two subordinates smirk as well. "Aequoris!" the leader says, looking to the larger man. "Telluseris!" he says, looking to the woman. "First we assemble our slaves! Then we begin our hunt for the Will!" Aequoris and Telluseris both bow to him. "Yes Lord Caelumis!" they say. The three then walk off toward the city. As they do, however, they do not see a mysterious figure, wearing a dark orange cloak and carrying an orange-colored sword that is hanging on his back. The figure peers at them from behind a tree and follows them closely, his face unseen under his hood.

Nicole walks out of her room, having just gotten dressed for the day and looks toward her grandmother's bedroom, watching her sleep peacefully. She smiles sadly then looks back, thinking about what Nathan said to her.

 _"Your grandparents both seemed to have taught you to be strong."_ Nathan says in Nicole's flashback. _"I can give you all the advice in the world, but how you choose to use that advice is up to you."_

Nicole suddenly snaps back when her Morpher goes off. She jumps as she hears the ringing sound, then walks away from the doorway, holding her Morpher up. "What is it Ayumi?" she says. " _The monster's back._ " Ayumi says over Nicole's Morpher. " _Its at the city central plaza._ " Nicole nods. "I'm on my way!" she says and she runs out the door.

Civilians run away in terror as Firewinger walks through the city plaza. "Firewinger!" Nicole says, and the Rangers all run up to face the monster, unmorphed. "Rangers!" Firewinger says. "Back for round two?!"

"Let's go guys!" Nicole says. She holds up her Morpher. "Ready?!" The others hold up theirs. "Ready!" they say. The Rangers take out their Millennium Disks and open the slots on their Morphers. "Millennium Power!" they say, inserting the Discs in. " _Fire Charge! Air Charge! Earth Charge! Stone Charge! Water Charge!_ " the Morphers call out. The Rangers hit their activation switches. "Total Access!" they call out.

The Rangers' Morphing Sequences are all shown in full, split-screened with each other, as they Morph. They immediately go into roll call after the sequence is complete.

"The Calming Will of the Earth!" Nicole says. "Pink Millennium Ranger! Nicole!"  
"The Howling Spirit of Air!" Adrian says. "Green Millennium Ranger! Adrian!"  
"The Burning Passion of Fire!" Chris says. "Red Millennium Ranger! Chris!"  
"The Empowering Strength of Stone!" Bryan says. "Yellow Millennium Ranger! Bryan!"  
"The Soothing Grace of Water!" Allison says. "Blue Millennium Ranger! Allison!"

Nicole holds her hand out. "The power of the Millennium will lead us to victory!" she says. "Power Rangers. . ." The Rangers all strike the final pose as they call out "Millennium Warriors!"

Firewinger growls at the Rangers, who quickly summon their Millennium Power Weapons. "Let's get him!" Nicole says, and the Rangers charge.

Firewinger laughs as he advances forward, knocking past each of the Rangers as they attack him. He starts flapping his wings and takes flight as he releases a massive heat wave again, hitting the Rangers and knocking them off their feet. "Later losers!" Firewinger says, turning around and flying away.

The Rangers get to their feet. "This heat is intense!" Bryan says. "How do we beat it?!" "I don't know." Adrian says. "Well," Nicole says, "Nathan said we should focus more on our Millennium Powers to defeat him." "How?" Chris says. "I got an idea!" Nicole says. "Let's go!"

Civilians continue to run away as Firewinger flies over the city, laughing maniacally. "Yes!" he says. Then he is suddenly knocked out of the air when several jagged rocks come out of nowhere and pelt him. He groans as he falls to the ground, Bryan standing in front of him with his hands held out. Chris and Nicole run up behind him. "Good work Bryan!" Nicole says.

Firewinger gets to his feet, laughing. "You think a few rocks will stop me?!" he says. "Never!" He starts flapping his wings again, releasing another heat wave. "Now!" Nicole says, and Adrian and Allison suddenly run out from behind the other Rangers, holding their hands out. Adrian releases a massive gust of air, while Allison releases a huge jet of water. The two energies come together, first deflecting the heat wave then suddenly combining to form a massive water cyclone, which then blows forward and hits Firewinger, showering him with water and blowing him back several feet.

The Rangers all look on as Firewinger falls on his back, groaning in pain. "He's weakened!" Nicole says. "Let's use the Striker now! Quick!"

The Rangers combine their weapons together, and Nicole grips the weapon as the other Rangers stand at her side. "Millennium Striker!" the Rangers call out. "Elemental Strike!" Nicole says. She inserts the Millennium Disc into the Striker's slot and it glows with energy as it charges to full power. Nicole charges forward as the other Rangers hold their arms together. Nicole jumps up and the other Rangers use their arms to give her a boost up into the air, Nicole bringing the Striker down in a powerful slash. Firewinger groans in pains as he takes the hit, turning around and falling forward, vanishing in a firey explosion as the Rangers look on.

Vendettor suddenly appears as he teleports next to Firewinger's body. The Rangers gasp at the sight of him. With his sword already crackling with energy, Vendettor stabs Firewinger with it.

As Vendettor removes his sword from Firewinger, the monster suddenly awakens as he grows to a giant size. The Rangers look up, then take out their Millennium Discs. "Millennium Beasts!" Nicole calls out.

The Rangers' five Millennium Beasts appear to the Rangers as they charge to them simultaneously. The Rangers run forward and Nicole jumps forward, merging with Elephantis. Nicole appears in her cockpit. "Let's go!" she says, inserting the Megazord Disc into her control pod. "Millennium Megazord!"

The Millennium Megazord Sequence is shown in full as the Millennium Beasts combine, the Rangers appearing in the shared cockpit and the Megazord posing at its completion.

Firewinger growls as it holds his fists up, the Millennium Megazord doing the same. The two opponents circle each other before engaging in close combat, exchanging punches and kicks with each other. Firewinger breaks the contact as he retreats back and spreads his wings as he takes flight, firing a heat blast at the Megazord and knocking it back.

The Rangers groan as sparks fly from their shuttering cockpit.

Firewinger fires another heat blast at the Megazord, circling around as he flies.

Adrian holds his arm up to shield his face, but then puts both his hands on his control pod. "Millennium Megazord!" he says. "Air Attack!" He pushes forward on his pod.

As Firewinger fires another heat blast at the Megazord, it holds his arms out and shoots a massive blast of air from the tip of its head. The air current hits the heat wave and blows it back at Firewinger, hitting him and knocking him out of the air.

"Let's finish this!" Nicole says. "Millennium Saber!"

The Millennium Saber appears in front of the Millennium Megazord, and it grips it.

"Millennium Power!" Nicole calls out. "Elemental Burst!" The Rangers all push forward on their control pods.

The Millennium Saber glows with energy as it charges to full power, the symbols for Fire, Air, Earth, Stone and Water all appearing behind it. The Millennium Megazord circles its Saber around and then slashes it diagonally. Firewinger takes the hit and groans in pain as he falls forward and vanishes in a fiery explosion.

Inside the cockpit, the Rangers all cheer on their victory. "We did it!" Allison says. Adrian looks toward Nicole. "Good job Nicole!" Adrian says. "Yeah." Bryan says. "We couldn't have won without your plan!" Nicole just looks at the other Rangers, gasping softly.

Later at sunset, Nicole is standing in Nathan's backyard, Nathan standing behind her. Nicole is looking down, but then she looks up, a sad smile on her face. "The other Rangers really depend on me." she says. "They look up to me." She looks back at Nathan. "So what will you do?" Nathan asks. Nicole smiles, though her eyes are starting to tear up. "I'll continue to be strong." she says. "I have to. For both this team. And. . .for my grandma." Her smile suddenly turns into a frown as she covers her face, trying to stop from crying. Nathan walks over to her and embraces her, letting Nicole cry on his shoulder as he hugs her. "Even the strongest people have their moments of weakness." he says. Nicole doesn't say anything. She just continues to cry as Nathan comforts her.

As nighttime has fallen, Tobias is meditating in the dark hall when he suddenly opens his eyes. He gets to his feet. "The next enemy of the Millennium has finally appeared!" he says.

At the top of a mountain, hidden behind the clouds, appears an ancient structure, resembling a cathedral. Inside, Caelumis, Aequoris and Telluseris walk to the center of the main hall. Then they stop, and their eyes all glow white as they suddenly transform, taking on monstrous forms.

Caelumis transforms into a fallen angel-like monster, his white primarily sky-blue with white and silver highlights. A silver iron crown is on his head over his demonic-looking silver face and silver-colored spiked wings extend from his back.

Aequoris transforms into a Leviathan-like monster. His incredibly muscular body is colored ocean-blue with black highlights. His massive arms feature tentacle-like spikes on them, and a black cape hangs from his back. His black-colored face features an open mouth with sharp teeth showing.

Telluseris transforms into a Behemoth-like monster. Her forest-green body features tan highlights with a muscular armor-like body with jagged claws on her hands and a spiked tail behind her. Her brown-colored monstrous head also features two tan-colored horns coming out of it.

As the three's transformation completes, a large horde of creatures suddenly appear all around them. The creatures are all cloaked in black robes with their faces hidden. Some of them are carrying staffs. All of them on their knees as they kneel before the three, almost as if they are worshiping them.

"Cultists!" Caelumis says, speaking in a booming and commanding voice. "The time has come! We were defeated and imprisoned in the sky for 30,000 years! But no more! Today we begin our hunt! We will find the Will of the Gods and the world will bow to us! The Deus Triumvirate!"

As he says this, the hall shakes as the crowd of Cultists roar with cheering and chanting inaudibly. As the cheering continues, the figure wearing the orange cloak and carrying the orange sword suddenly sneaks into the hall. He watches the ceremony with interest as we fade to black.


	7. A Godly Appearance Part 1

A Godly Appearance Part 1

Inside the temple, the ceremony continues. "So where do we start Lord Caelumis?" Aequoris asks. Caelumis turns around to Aequoris. "We will begin by attacking that city! That is where I felt the Will of the Gods to be buried!"

Telluseris steps forward. "My lord." she says. "May I suggest we take an Overlord Beast with us? We will need someone to assist us should we encounter any disturbances." Caelumis nods. "Yes!" he says. "Find me one then Telluseris! Then we will begin our hunt!"

As he says this, the figure cloaked in orange retreats back and rushes out of the temple. He begins running away until he's in the forest, well away from the temple. Breathing heavily and leaning against a tree, he removes his hood, revealing the face of an old man, appearing to be in his early 60s. He is of Japanese-American descent with short black hair, slowly turning gray. "They've finally appeared." he says, speaking with a stern tone. Then he hears a huge bellowing sound, very bull-like, as a massive unseen creature appears in front of him. He stands up straight and looks up to the creature, nodding.

The next morning, Nathan and Ayumi are in Nathan's office at the Howlett Manor, both of them looking at Ayumi's computer. "Those energy readings have appeared again." Ayumi says, pointing toward the screen where there is a red circle appearing. "Its difficult to locate exactly where it is though." "And you still can't find anything specific on it?" Nathan asks. Ayumi shakes her head. "No." she says. "Keep an eye on it then." Nathan says. "Something tells me whatever's giving off this energy will probably show itself very soon." Ayumi nods. "Right." she says.

In the temple, Telluseris walks up to Caelumis, followed by a massive green-colored Chimera-like monster. "My lord!" she says. "This is Chimeroar!" "At your service Lord Caelumis!" Chimeror says, speaking in a growly and booming voice. Caelumis laughs as he beholds Chimeroar. "Excellent!" he says. "Now let us go! The Will of the Gods will soon be ours!"

At the Howlett Mansion, Ayumi's eyes suddenly light up. "Nathan!" she says, looking over to him. "I finally have a location for the energy readings! Its coming from the Gold Summit just outside of the city." Nathan looks over to Ayumi, his eyes widened with shock. "The Gold Summit?!" he says. "Yes." Ayumi says. Nathan rushes over to Ayumi's desk and looks at her computer, looking very alarmed. Once he is sure Ayumi is right, he runs out of his office toward his backyard. "What's wrong Nathan?" Ayumi asks.

Outside in Nathan's backyard, the Rangers are all training. Chris and Bryan are sparing, Adrian and Allison are practicing their swordplay and Nicole is training by herself. Nathan suddenly rushes out to them, the door slamming shut behind him. "Guys!" he says. "Get to the Gold Summit right now!" The Rangers all look toward him. "What's wrong?" Chris asks. "There's no time to explain!" Nathan says. "Just get there immediately!" The Rangers all nod and rush out of the backyard. Nathan watches after them. "I hope that energy is not what I think it is." he says to himself.

The Rangers arrive at the Gold Summit, still unmorphed. They look around, confused as to what is going on. Everything seems normal all around them. "I don't get it." Bryan says. "Why did Nate send us here?" "Yeah." Allison says. "It seems normal here. Why was he so worried?" As the Rangers look around, Chris suddenly sees something glowing right at the peak of the summit. "Guys look!" he says. "Up at the peak!"

The Rangers all look on as dark clouds suddenly appear in the sky just above the peak. Lightning suddenly erupts from the sky, striking the ground. As it does, Caelumis, Aequoris, Telluseris and Chimeroar all appear from the lightning. Caelumis, Aequoris and Telluseris are all in human form.

The Rangers all gasp as they see them, striking fighting poses. "Who are you?!" Nicole says. Caelumis laughs. "Now really?" he asks. "Is that really how you greet someone when you first meet them? Is this how all mortals behave these days?" The Rangers keep looking on. "I'll make this short and sweet." Caelumis says. "There's something on this planet that belongs to us and we want it back! Stand aside and let us look for it, and we'll spare you when we find it. Otherwise, you can die trying to stop us!"

"Sorry." Bryan says. "But we're not exactly in the passive mood right now." Caelumis frowns. "A pity." he says. "You seem like you'd be nice pets." He turns to Aequoris and Telluseris and nods. The three's eyes all glow as they transform to their monster forms, the Rangers gasping in shock as they behold the sight.

As the transformation is completed, Nathan's eyes widen with shock as he watches the fight from his computer and sees the three in their monster forms.

The three along with Chimeroar begin advancing forward. The Rangers look on, looking somewhat scared. Nicole is the first to speak up. "Let's go guys!" she says. She takes out her Millennium Disc. "Ready?!" she says. The others hold theirs up at the ready. "Ready!" they respond. "Millennium Power!" the Rangers call out as they open the slots on their Morphers and insert their Discs inside. "Total Access!" they call out, hitting the activation switches.

The Rangers' Morphing Sequences are shown in full, split-screened with each other, as they Morph.

The Rangers all immediately summon their weapons as they stand off with the four monsters. Caelumis snaps his fingers, and several of the hooded slaves from the temple suddenly appear in front of him, the slaves moving around ominously and chanting softly. "Cultists!" Caelumis says. "Attack!" The Cultists charge forward and the Rangers do too, engaging with the Cultists.

Nicole flips backwards as several of the Cultists swing at her with their staffs. She punches at several Cultists, using her Earthquake Hammer to strike them down. Then she extends the ball-part of her hammer as she flings it at a Cultist, wrapping the chain around its neck. She then pulls back on the chain and flings the Cultist around, knocking him into several more. Then she releases the Cultist, sending it flying away and knocking down several more Cultists as it comes down.

Adrian slashes his way through several Cultists with his Aero Sword, then jumps up, holding his arms out as he glides through the air and slashes down more Cultists as he glides past them. He lands in the middle of another horde, slashing down six more Cultists as they come at him.

Chris flips over into the middle of a horde of Cultists. He uses his Magma Rod to strike down several Cultists as they come at him, then swings his Rod around 360 to strike down the Cultists around him as they attempt to charge at him.

Bryan strikes down Cultists one-by-one with his Boulder Blades as they come at him. As more charge at him, he sweeps around, using several acrobatic-like moves to strike down multiple Cultists with several moves.

Allison uses her Hydro Shield to block attacks as Cultists charge at her, using her Shield to block an attack from five of them at once, then pushing back to knock them all away and send them bumping into more. Then she throws her Shield, sending it flying around and slashing down more Cultists all around her.

The five Rangers come together again as they stand against the four monsters. Caelumis chuckles. "Well that was unexpected." he says. "I don't know who you are." Nicole says. "But you're not getting past us."

Caelumis laughs. "That's cute." he says. Aequoris and Telluseris both step forward to his side and the three hold their arms up, firing energy blasts at the Rangers and knocking them off their feet.

The Rangers all groan in pain as they struggle to their feet. "That was brutal." Bryan says. "Yeah." Adrian says. "They're not like the Daemonium." Aequoris laughs. "The Daemonium?!" he says mockingly. "You'll find that we're much stronger than those pesky bugs!" Telluseris says.

The three summon their weapons, Caelumis wielding a sword, Aequoris a massive battleaxe and Telluseris two daggers. Chimeroar walks up next to them, and the four charge forward, the Rangers charging as well.

Telluseris moves lightning-fast as she strikes down Nicole and Allison charging at her. Allison throws her Hydro Shield at Telluseris, but with a simple wave of her arm, Telluseris deflects it back at Allison, knocking her back. Nicole attempts to fling her Earthquake Hammer at Telluseris, but she grabs the ball and pulls the chain, dragging Nicole to her and slashing her down.

Chris charges at Caelumis and locks his Magma Rod on the ground, using it to attempt to fling himself over Caelumis. But Caelumis grabs Chris' Rod as he does and uses it to pull Chris over him and slash him as he flies over before throwing Chris away and sending him flying against the side of the mountain.

Bryan engages Aequoris in close combat, but Aequoris blocks every move he makes with his Boulder Blades, moving two quick for Bryan to hit. Then Aequoris hits Bryan with cross-punch and sends Bryan flying back. Bryan groans as he struggles to his feet.

Adrian slashes at Chimeroar rapidly but the monster dodges his every attack and then kicks him back, knocking him off his feet.

Each of the four monsters then fire energy blasts at the Rangers they are facing, sending all five of them flying through the air as they take the hits.

The Rangers land on the ground, all groaning pain from the hits. The four monsters unite together as they stand against the Rangers, who struggle to their feet. "Don't you understand?!" Caelumis says. "You haven't got a chance against us! We are Gods!" "Gods?!" Chris says. Aequoris nods. "Yes!" he says. "You can't possibly beat us!"

The four monsters attempt to move forward to attack the Rangers again, but before they can, a huge barrage of blaster fire hits the ground in front of them, stopping them in their tracks, followed by a massive bull-like bellowing sound. "Huh?!" they say, turning to their left. "What?!" the Rangers all say, looking to their right.

As the two forces look to their side, the ground shakes as a giant orange-colored bull suddenly walks up to the field. The bull is the size of a Millennium Beast, with white highlights and golden horns. On the head of the bull is the mysterious figure in the orange cloak, his hood still lowered.

At Howlett Manor, Ayumi's eyes widen with shock as she's watching the battle. She looks over to Nathan. "Nathan look!" she says and Nathan runs over to her to watch the battle from her computer.

"What is that?!" Bryan says. "Another Millennium Beast?!" Allison says.

The figure jumps forward off the bull and in between the Rangers and the four monsters. "Who are you?!" Caelumis demands. The man looks back toward the Rangers. "Stand down." he says. "I'll handle these guys!"

The figure lifts up his left sleeve, revealing a Morpher that looks almost identical to the Rangers' Millennium Morphers, except its colored orange instead of black. The Rangers gasp at the sight of it. The figure takes out an orange-colored Millennium Disc and inserts it into the slot. "Millennium Power!" he calls out, and he hits the activation switch as he says, "Total Access!"

The man's Morphing Sequence is shown in full, his Morpher emitting a blast of plasma energy that is absorbed into his body and he vanishes in a flash of light, emerging morphed in his Ranger Suit but helmetless. The Bull Millennium Beast then appears behind him to transform into his helmet, completing his Morphing Sequence as he Morphs into an Orange Power Ranger. His Ranger Suit looks similar to the other Rangers' but features a more armored look on the torso, which hoof-like knuckles on his gloves and bullhorns extending from the sides on his helmet. His sword weapon is hanging on his left hip.

As the man has now Morphed, both the Rangers and monsters stare in shock at him. The man strikes his pose as he calls out "The Radiant Energy of Plasma! Orange Millennium Ranger! Hikaru!"

Caelumis growls. "I don't care who you are!" he says. "We'll defeat you the way we defeated your friends!"

The Orange Ranger takes out his sword, sliding the handle down and shifting his sword into a blaster mode. "Plasma Defender!" he calls out. "Blaster Mode!" He pulls back on the barrel of his blaster, pumping it like a shotgun and fires several rounds of blaster bolts at the monsters, causing them to retreat back.

Caelumis growls. "I didn't expect this to happen!" he says. "We'd better retreat for now and figure out a new plan!" Aequoris says. "Right!" Tellueris says. Caelumis growls and turns to the Rangers. "You haven't seen the last of us!" he says and the four monsters hold their arms out as they teleport away.

The Orange Ranger lowers his blaster and de-morphs, scowling. The other Rangers de-morph as well and run up to him. "Hey." Bryan says. "Who are you?" The Orange Ranger just looks at the Rangers with an indifferent look. "There's no time to explain. Just take me to Nathan." he says. The Rangers look at him in shock. "You know Nathan?!" Adrian says. "Yes." the Orange Ranger says. "Now take me to him immediately!"

At the Howlett Manor, the Rangers walk in with the Orange Ranger behind them. "Hey Nathan?" Nicole says as they walk into his office where he is waiting with Ayumi. "A lot of stuff went down at the Gold Summit." Allison says. "Yeah we met this guy who claims to know you." Adrian says.

Nathan walks forward as the Rangers separate to reveal the Orange Ranger. Nathan and the Orange Ranger exchange civil looks to each other. Nathan nods and bows slightly. "Hello Hikaur." he says. Hikaru nods curtly, then looks to Ayumi. Ayumi looks away. "Hello father." she says.

The Rangers all look on in shock at hearing this. "Okay this escalated quickly." Bryan says. "Okay back up." Chris says. "So you're Ayumi's dad and you're also the Orange Ranger?" "Okay could someone please tell us what's going on?!" Allison says.

Hikaru shakes his head. "There's no time to explain." he says. Nathan just rolls his eyes. "The point is that there's a new enemy that has appeared." "Yeah who are those guys?" Nicole asks.

"They're called the Deus Triumvirate." Hikaru says. "The whose-us triumvir-what?" Bryan asks. "The Deus Triumvirate." Nathan says. "They're a trio of Gods that the 24th Generation of Millennium Warriors fought against 30,000 years ago."

"Gods?" Adrian says. "Well great." Bryan says sarcastically. "Its bad enough we got a bunch of angry demons running around. Now we got to fight a bunch of Gods too?!"

"How were they defeated?" Nicole says. "If they're Gods, shouldn't they be immortal?" "Well," Nathan says, "there's the thing: you see, when they fought the Millennium Warriors, the Warriors used the power of the Millennium to take something away from them first." "What was that?" Allison asks. "The Will of the Gods." Hikaru says. The Rangers all look at him. "The Will of the Gods is a powerful energy source that gave them their full divine powers. The Millennium Warriors were barely able to use the Millennium to strip it away from them and seal it within the Earth." "Once the Will was taken away from them," Nathan says, "they were significantly weakened, allowing the Millennium Warriors to seal them and their slaves up into the sky."

"How did they return then?" Bryan asks. Nathan shakes his head. "That I don't know." he says. "Its just as much a mystery as how the Daemonium was released." "

"Well," Hikaru says, "now that they have returned, they're attempting to find the Will of the Gods to attain their ultimate power again. If they were to get their hands on that, they will achieve their ultimate form and be able to bend the entire world to their will, forcing all of us into their slavery." "Then we got to make sure they don't get that." Nicole says.

"Let's go find them then!" Adrian says. Hikaru holds up a hand. "No!" he says. "This is my fight! You kids better stay out of this!" Nathan just sighs as Hikaru says this. "I'm going to defeat this enemy myself and I don't want any of you to get in my way! Understand that!" He turns around and walks out of Howlett Manor. The other Rangers look after him.

"Why does this feel like déjà vu to me?" Allison asks, glaring at Chris. "Huh?" Chris says. "Well glad to see Ayumi doesn't get anything from her father?" Nicole says. The Rangers turn to Nathan. "What's with him?" Bryan asks. "It's a long story." Nathan says. "Sit down and I'll tell you." The Rangers walk forward.

At the temple in the Gold Summit, the three Gods are meeting in the main hall, where Caelumis is sitting on a throne in the front while Aequoris and Telluseris are standing at his side, all three in human form. "Finding the Will is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought." Telluseris says. "Those Rangers we encountered are actually the descendants of those that defeated us and trapped us here before. We may have defeated them, but we shouldn't underestimate them." "Yeah." Aequoris says. "We should proceed with caution." Caelumis nods. "Yes." he says. "Perhaps we should allow our slaves to do the work for us then!" He snaps his fingers as Chimeroar appears next to him. "Chimeroar!" he says. "Go to the human world and attempt to track down those Rangers we encountered before!" Chimeroar bows. "Yes Lord Caelumis!" he says.

"Hikaru was the first Millennium Ranger?" Nicole asks. She and the other Rangers are meeting with Nathan in his office as he's telling them about Hikaru. Nathan nods. "Yes." he says. "He's the partner of the Millennium Beast PlasTaurus. He's been partners with PlasTaurus for about twenty years now. Ayumi and I developed his Orange Ranger Powers as a prototype for yours. After that, he set off to look for any of the other Millennium Beasts that are appearing on Earth now." "This is the first time we've seen him in about six months." Ayumi says.

"So why was he acting like such a jerk?" Chris says. Nathan sighs. "I'm not sure if I should tell you that right now." he says. "Its okay Nathan." Ayumi says. "I'll just. . .go see if I can find any signs of another attack." She gets up from her seat and picks up her laptop, walking out of Nathan's office. "What was that about?" Allison says.

Nathan sighs again. "This isn't a story Ayumi likes to talk about." he says.

As Nathan tells the Rangers the story, flashbacks are shown. "When my father died." Nathan said, "Ayumi's family took me in." As he says this, Nathan is shown as a child, about nine or ten years old, weeping as he watches his father die on the ground. Behind him, Ayumi, as a child, puts her arm around him and Hikaru and his wife both walk up behind him. "I was raised by Hikaru and his wife Makiko. Hikaru taught me about the Millennium and everything he knew about the mantel of the Millennium Master that my father was going to pass down to me." As Nathan says this, Hikaru is shown training Nathan how to fight as he ages from a child to a teenager and later a young adult, while also showing Nathan studying in books about the Millennium.

"Then about a year ago," Nathan continues, "when the enemies of the Millennium began to appear, some of the Deus Triumvirate's Cultists appeared and began attacking. Hikaru and Makiko were out during the attack and overwhelmed. Hikaru did everything he could to protect her, but it wasn't enough." As Nathan says this, Hikaru and Makiko are shown being attacked by Cultists, Hikaru attempting to fight them off with his sword, but they quickly swarm over the two. Hikaru is broken away from Makiko, trying to reach out to her as he's held back by many Cultists, watching helplessly as Makiko is beaten to death by the Cultists. Afterward, the Cultists leave and Hikaru, having been beaten himself and only barely alive, walks over to Makiko's dead body, looking at his wife in horror and weeping as he hoists her up, embracing her.

"Hikaru was never the same after that." Nathan says, snapping back. "He didn't talk to me or Ayumi, and after we created his Ranger Powers, he just took them and left. He's pretty much been obsessed with defeating the enemy since that day. Even Ayumi couldn't convince him otherwise." "That's a really sad story." Nicole says. "Kinda explains why he's such a jerk." Bryan says.

"So what do we do then?" Chris says. "Well for now," Nathan says, "just wait until there's another attack. In the meantime just go back to training."

The Rangers all nod and walk out of Nathan's office. As they do, however, they run into Ayumi, who was listening in on the conversation and is softly crying. "Ayumi." Nicole says, walking over to her. "We're. . .sorry for what happened." Ayumi stops sniffling and wipes her face. "Its okay." she says, talking through deep breaths. "I don't need my father anyway!" She storms past the Rangers, who look after her with concern.

Elsewhere, Hikaru is shown standing in a field by himself. He reaches under his cloak, where he pulls out a necklace, which is a large rectangular-shaped device on a massive chain. He opens the rectangle, which is revealed to have a picture of Makiko in it. He snaps the frame shut, looking up. "I will avenge you Makiko." he says. "If I have to give up everything, I swear I will!"

Suddenly, he hears people screaming in the distance. He looks behind him, then runs off in the direction of the screaming.

Civilians run away in shock as Chimeroar walks through the city with a small squad of Cultists behind him. Chimeroar laughs as he stops. "Now where could the Will of the Gods be?!" he says. "I'll rip it out if I have to!"

He holds his arms out and starts firing energy blasts all around him, hitting buildings other structures and blowing them to pieces.

Chimeroar laughs as he prepares to attack again, but before he can, a barrage of blaster fire hits him and knocks him back. "Huh?!" he says, turning to his right.

Hikaru walks up to him, already morphed as the Orange Millennium Ranger and his blaster aimed at him. "You again?!" Chimeroar growls. "I'm not going to let you get away this time!" Hikaru says.

Chimeroar laughs. "Cultists!" he says, pointing forward. "Go get him!" The Cultists all chant as they charge forward.

Hikaru shifts his weapon into Sword Mode as he calls out "Plasma Defender! Sword Mode!" Then he starts walking slowly forward to engage the Cultists.

Moving quick, Hikaru slashes down several Cultists as they charge at him, moving to where he is now standing in the middle of a large horde. Three Cultists charge at him from the front and he slashes them all down with one move, then sweeps around to slash four more down behind him. Several more come at him from all directions, but he slashes them all down with several strokes of his sword.

As Hikaru keeps fighting, the other Rangers run up to the scene of the fight, all of them already Morphed. They stop just a few feet away from the fight. "Look." Allison says. "Hikaru's already here!"

Hikaru keeps fighting, moving much quicker as he slashes down more Cultists with little effort.

"He's amazing." Adrian says admiringly.

Hikaru jumps forward where he is now facing the few remaining Cultists. "Blaster Mode!" he says as he shifts his Plasma Defender into Blaster Mode. Then he pumps the barrel of his blaster again and fires several rounds of blaster bolts at the Cultists, shooting them all down and finishing them off. As he lowers his blaster, however, Hikaru leans forward slightly, breathing heavily.

The Rangers gasp as they see this.

Chimeroar laughs as he walks up behind Hikaru. "What's the matter old man?!" he says. "Tired already!" Hikaru looks over to Chimeroar, holding his Plasma Defender up and aiming it at the monster. "You wish!" he says, sounding winded.

The other Rangers run up to Hikaru. "Wait!" Nicole says, grabbing Hikaru by his shoulder. "Let's fight him together!" "Yeah you can't fight him like this!" Allison says. Hikaru pushes them away. "Get out of my way!" he says demandingly.

Then Hikaru aims his Plasma Defender at Chimeroar and charges at him, recklessly firing blaster bolts away at him. Chimeroar just stands in place, unaffected as the blaster bolts just bounce again him.

As Hikaru nears Chimeroar, he shifts his Plasma Defender to Sword Mode and attempts to slash at the monster, but his attack is parried by the monster's massive arm and he then receives a counterpunch in the stomach, knocking him back. Chimeroar charges in at Hikaru and the two engage in close combat, exchanging attacks as they both strike at each other, while parrying the other's attacks.

The other Rangers look on as they watch the two fight.

The two cross their weapons in close combat and after struggling against each other for a moment, Chimeroar breaks the contact and kicks at Hikaru. He hits Hikaru's hand with his Plasma Defender in it, knocking it away, then punches the defenseless Ranger in the chest, knocking him back.

As Hikaru retreats, he clutches his stomach, breathing heavily. The other Rangers run up to him. Nicole puts her hand on his back. "Are you okay?" Nicole says. "You're pushing yourself too hard. Don't tire yourself!" Hikaru growls and pushes Nicole away. "I told you to get out of the way!" he says.

Chimeroar laughs. "This is pathetic!" he says and he aims his arms forward, firing an energy blast and hitting all six Rangers, knocking them all back and off their feet.

The Rangers all groan in pain as they struggle to get up. Still breathing heavily, Hikaru gets to his feet, though he struggles.

"Had enough yet old man?" Chimeroar says tauntingly. Hikaru growls and holding his fist up, he charges at Chimeroar, though he is running much slower.

Chimeroar just laughs. "This is getting boring." he says. He holds his right arm up and extends a massive snake-like tentacle from it, latching it onto Hikaru and wrapping it around him. Hikaru groans and the Rangers gasp in shock as they get to their feet.

"Let go of me!" Hikaru says. Chimeroar just laughs and clenches his fist, sending an electric current through his tentacle and electrocuting Hikaru, who groans in pain. Hikaru soon falls to his knees, dropping out of Morph and falling unconscious, only staying on his knees from still being bound in the tentacle.

The Rangers gasp. "Hikaru!" Allison says.

Adrian draws his Millennium Blaster. "Let him go!" he says, firing it at Chimeroar. Chimeroar just laughs as he deflects the blaster bolts with his other hand. "This has gone on long enough!" he says. "But I'll be back! This guy may prove to be useful to me so I'll be taking him! Bye!" He waves to the Rangers as he teleports away, taking Hikaru with him.

"No!" Adrian says. "Stop!" Chris says.

Nicole holds her Morpher up to her mouth. "Nathan come in!" she says. "That monster just took Hikaru and disappeared." " _Yeah I saw._ " Nathan says over Nicole's Morpher. " _Get back here fast! This isn't good!_ " "Right!" Nicole says. "Let's go guys!" she says and the Rangers rush off.

The Rangers arrive at the Howlett Manor, where they meet Nathan in his office, Nathan hovering over his computer. "Did you find any sign of him?" Nicole asks. Nathan shakes his head. "No." he says. "They must have taken him somewhere untraceable. But we have to find him." Bryan smirks. "Why?" he asks. "The guy was a jerk and got what was coming to him. I'd say good riddance." "Bryan you don't understand." Nathan says. "They got Hikaru with his Millennium Discs. If they take those from him, they could take control of Hikaru's Millennium Beast PlasTaurus and use it against us. We can't afford to fight against a Millennium Beast."

Bryan's eyes widen with shock. "Well when you put it like that. . ." he says. "We'd better split up and look for him." Nicole says. "Adrian you go with Allison and check the Gold Summit again. Chris and Bryan, you go and check the city's outskirts. I'll stay here and try to help Nathan." The other Rangers nod and rush out of the Manor. As they do, Nicole looks around. "Where's Ayumi?" she asks. Nathan shakes his head. "Don't ask." he says. "She's not interested in helping Hikaru." Nicole just looks back, looking confused.

Hikaru is shown with his head down, still unconscious, as he is in a dark room. He winces slightly as he starts to wake up, and as he does, he looks around, finding himself chained to a large pillar and gasping in shock. He tries to break free but to no avail.

"Where am I?" he asks. He hears a laugh and looks to his left, Caelumis walking up to him with Chimeroar behind him. "Welcome to our Deus Temple!" he says. Hikaru glares at Caelumis, who laughs. "I didn't think capturing you would be so easy!" he says. "I guess the fight in someone really does decline with age." He chuckles to himself.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you." Hikaru says. "I've been in worse situations. I'll defeat you no matter what." Caelumis laughs. "Not without these you won't!" he says, holding his hand up to reveal Hikaru's Millennium Discs. Hikaru's eyes widen with shock.

Caelumis laughs again. "Yes!" he says. "These are those things you use to control that giant bull you used against us correct? Well now that we have these, we can control it!" Chimeroar laughs. "Yes!" he says. "And with that giant bull, I can easily wreck this entire planet and find the Will of the Gods wherever it lies!" "No!" Hikaru says.

Caelumis laughs. "We got to thank you for delivering these to us!" he says. "You'll be a great pet when we finally take over this world!" He and Caelumis laugh as they walk away, leaving Hikaru to look after them, glaring at them and struggling to try and break free.

 **To Be Continued. . .**


	8. A Godly Appearance Part 2

A Godly Appearance Part 2

At Howlett Manor, Nathan and Nicole are in Nathan's office, using the two computers to try and locate Hikaru. Nicole looks over to Nathan. "Do you have any luck?" she asks. Nathan shakes his head. "No." he says. "But I have a feeling that they probably took him to wherever it is the Deus Triumvirate stays." "So maybe in the Gold Summit?" Nicole asks. Nathan nods. "We should wait to hear from Adrian and Allison." he says. Nicole nods.

As the two continue their search, Ayumi is shown watching them from outside Nathan's office. She turns away with an angry look. She flashes back to a year before.

In the flashback, Ayumi, shown at her current age, is shown walking over to Hikaru, who is leaning over his bed with his eyes closed. She sits at her side. "Are you feeling okay?" she asks. Hikaru just looks up, not even looking at Ayumi and with an angry look on his face. "Please talk to me daddy!" Ayumi says, sounding desperate and sad. Hikaru doesn't answer and walks away from Ayumi, refusing to even look at her.

Much later, Nathan and Ayumi are shown showing Hikaru the Plasma Morpher and Plasma Defender. Hikaru doesn't say anything and simply takes the two devices before walking out. Ayumi rushes after him, running out of Nathan's house. Nathan walks up behind them. Ayumi catches Hikaru and grabs him by the arm. "Daddy please stop!" she says. "You haven't said anything to me since mom died! Why won't you talk to me?!" Hikaru just ignores her and pushes her back. "No!" Ayumi says, and she runs in front of Hikaru, standing face-to-face with him. "I'm not letting you go! You're going to talk to me!" As she does, Nathan, who was standing at the door of Howlett Manor, walks over to the two. "Please say something!" Ayumi says. Hikaru growls. "Get out of my way!" he says, pushing Ayumi to the side and knocking her on her back. Nathan gasps and runs over to Ayumi, helping her up. Ayumi starts weeping and puts her head against Nathan, as he comforts her. Hikaru just keeps walking. "What are you doing Hikaru?!" Nathan asks. Hikaru stops and looks back at Nathan. "Right now, all that matters is me getting revenge for my wife!" he says. "Nothing else!" He walks off, leaving Nathan to watch after him in shock. Ayumi keeps weeping.

Ayumi flashes back, still looking angry. She walks off

At the temple, Caelumis is with Hikaru, who is still chained up. Caelumis laughs as he walks in. "What are you doing here?" Hikaru asks. "I just didn't want you to miss the show." he says. "What show?" Hikaru says. "This one." Caelumis says, snapping his fingers. As he does, a vision of the city is shown as Chimeroar walks up on a building top.

At the city, Chimeroar laughs as he holds up one of Hikaru's Millennium Discs. "This should be fun!" he says. "PlasTaurus! Arise!"

As Chimeroar says this, PlasTaurus, who is standing dormant in the forest, suddenly awakens again as his eyes light up. He bellows as he roars into life, charging toward the city.

Elsewhere, at the Gold Summit, Adrian and Allison are looking through the mountains. As they make it up to the top of a steep hill, Allison looks forward, squinting as she sees a light in the near distance. "Adrian look!" she says. Adrian walks over to her to see the same light. "Let's check it out!" he says. The two rush off in the direction of the light.

A few minutes later, the two stop. "Look!" Adrian says. The two see the temple at the very peak of the mountain, just under a large group of dark clouds. "That must be it!" Allison says. "Let's call Nathan." "Right." Adrian says, holding his Morpher up. "Nathan come in." he says.

At Howlett Manor, Nathan and Nicole speak to Adrian over Nathan's communicator on his computer. "Yes Adrian?" Nathan says. " _We've located a temple in the Gold Summit._ " Adrian says. " _We got a feeling its where the Deus Triumvirate is._ " Nathan and Nicole smile. "That's great Adrian!" Nicole says. "I'll call Chris and Bryan to meet up with you." Nathan says.

At the city, PlasTaurus walks into the city until he is in front of Chimeroar. Chimeroar laughs. "Now let's see if these Millennium Beasts are capable of destruction!" he says. PlasTaurus bellows in shock and attempts to turn away. "No you don't!" Chimeroar says and jumps forward, using the Millennium Disc to merge with PlasTaurus, who bellows in protesting displeasure as he does.

Chimeroar appears in PlasTaurus' cockpit, which looks identical to that of the other Millennium Beasts with orange lighting. Chimeroar takes to the control pod. "Destroy all PlasTaurus!" he says.

PlasTaurus bellows in protest as he tries to fight Chimeroar, but unable to as he begins charging forward.

Chris and Bryan are driving toward the Gold Summit in Bryan's Jeep. They hear screaming in the distance. "What's that?" Bryan asks. Chris looks out of Bryan's window, his eyes widening with shock. "Look!" he says. Bryan looks up to see PlasTaurus rampaging through the city, ramming buildings with his horns and summoning plasma bolts from in between his horns, shooting them at buildings.

Bryan stops his Jeep as the two get out.

At Howlett Manor, Bryan's voice comes in on Nathan's communicator. " _Nate!_ " Bryan says. " _Hikaru's Millennium Beast in on the loose!_ " " _Yeah, its attacking the city!_ " Chris says. "What?!" Nathan asks in shock, looking at his laptop to see PlasTaurus continuing his rampage.

"Damn it!" Nathan says. "I was afraid of this!" Nicole watches with shock.

PlasTaurus fires another plasma bolt and both Chris and Bryan flip out of the way to avoid being hit. "Millennium Power! Total Access!" they call out, Morphing as they dodge the attack and finding cover behind a building. "We got to stop that thing!" Bryan says. "Right!" Chris says. The two take out their Millennium Discs. "Millennium Beasts!" they call out.

Gorignem and Rhypier both appear in the city. Chris and Bryan jump forward, merging with them and taking control. "Let's go!" Chris says. "Right!" Bryan says.

At the temple, Caelumis shows Hikaru PlasTaurus' rampage, watching it engage with Gorignem and Rhypier. "Isn't it beautiful?" Caelumis says. "Seeing your beast cause so much destruction?" Hikaru just glares at Caelumis. "There's no way you're going to win this." he says. "Someone will come and break me free and when they do, I'll come after you first." Caelumis laughs. "Oh really?" he says. "And who would that be? The other Rangers who didn't exactly get a good impression of you? Or that bratty daughter you drove away with your obsession with vengeance?" Hikaru looks at Caelumis in shock. "How do you know that?" he asks. "Even when I was sealed away," Caelumis says, chuckling, "I still saw quite a bit, especially of my enemies."

Hikaru looks back toward the fight, seeing PlasTaurus bellow in protest as Chimeroar forces him to continue rampaging through the city. "Must be really rough." Caelumis says tauntingly. "Seeing this. Just think. All that time you spent obsessing over revenge and it amounts to this. Seeing your friend turn on you and being used for destruction."

Unable to take the taunting, Hikaru growls and tries to launch himself at Caelumis, but groans in pain as he is still held back by the chains. Caelumis laughs. "Pathetic!" he says. Still laughing, he walks out, leaving Hikaru to watch PlasTaurus' rampage.

Chris pushes forward on his control pod. Gorignem lauches himself at PlasTaurus, grabbing him by the horns and punching it.

Chimeroar laughs. "That's pathetic!" he says, pushing forward on the control pod. PlasTaurus' horns glow with energy as they charge and he charges forward, knocking Gorignem out of his path.

Chris groans as his cockpit shutters violently.

Rhypier charges into the fight. "Take this!" Bryan says, pushing forward on his control pod.

Rhypier aims his horn forward and attempts to ram PlasTaurus with it. But PlasTaurus charges his horns again and hits Rhypier in the head, sending him flying back.

"Whoa!" Bryan says as his cockpit shutters.

" _Nathan we're getting killed out here!_ " Chris says over Nathan's communicator. "I got an idea." Nathan says. "Adrian and Allison, you guys return to the city to back up Chris and Bryan." " _But who will save Hikaru then?_ " Allison asks. "Let me worry about that." Nathan says.

Nathan turns to Nicole. "Give me one of your Millennium Discs." he says. Nicole looks at Nathan. "Sure." she says, taking one out of her pocket and handing it to him. "But why?" "I'll send it to Adrian through the supercomputer and that way the Rangers can control Elephantis and form the Megazord without you. Four Rangers should be enough to handle the strain of the Megazord. That'll leave you free to save Hikaru. You think you can do that?"

Nicole nods. "I got you." she says, and turns around, walking out of Nathan's office.

As Nicole heads to the front door, Ayumi walks up behind her. Nicole turns around to see her. "Are you seriously going to save him?" Ayumi asks. "I have to." Nicole says. "Why?" Ayumi asks. Nicole looks at Ayumi in disbelief. "You're seriously asking that question?" she asks. "He's your father. Shouldn't you want him to be saved?" Ayumi turns away. "I really don't care." she says. "Are you serious?!" Nicole asks, sounding outraged.

Nathan walks up to the door of his office. "Nicole." he says. "Go." Nicole nods and walks out the front door, leaving Ayumi and Nathan alone.

"Ayumi. . ." Nathan says. "Don't say anything." Ayumi says, cutting Nathan off. "He hurt us both. After mom died, all he ever cared about was revenge. He never talked to me, never tried to help me deal with the pain I was feeling. It was just about him." Nathan sighs. "Yeah I know." he says. "His behavior was definitely not appropriate, but that wasn't him." "What do you mean?" Ayumi asks. "What I mean is," Nathan says, "that he wasn't in his right mind. Anyone's personality would change after losing a loved one. Even you changed quite a bit after your mother died. Sure, that doesn't excuse his behavior, but its something you should take into mind." Nathan turns around and walks away, but stops briefly. "But I'll say this." Nathan says. "If you leave your father to just rot there, I guarantee you'll never see the real him ever again. Just saying." He walks back to his office, leaving Ayumi to look at him in confusion.

In the city, PlasTaurus fires another plasma bolt from his horns, hitting both Gorignem and Rhypier and knocking them back.

Chris and Bryan both groan in pain as their cockpits shutter.

"Hold on guys!" Allison says.

Falcarai and Hydrus both charge forward as they arrive at the battle.

On Adrian's control pod, both an Earth Millennium Disc and the Megazord Millennium Disc appear on his console. Adrian holds them up. "Let's go guys!" he says. "Millennium Megazord!"

Elephantis charges into the battle and the Rangers activate the Millennium Megazord. The final shot of the Millennium Megazord Sequence and the Rangers arriving in the cockpit is shown, though Nicole's spot in the cockpit is empty. The Millennium Megazord poses at its completion.

The Millennium Megazord stands against PlasTaurus. "We have to get it under control!" Allison says.

Inside PlasTaurus, Chimeroar laughs. "Now I can use PlasTaurus to destroy all of your Millennium Beasts!" he says.

PlasTaurus bellows as he charges forward. The Millennium Megazord holds its hands up, ready to take the hit. "Brace yourselves!" Adrian says.

PlasTaurus hits the Millennium Megazord, who grabs him by his horns and tries to hold it.

Inside the cockpit, the Rangers groan. "Plant your feet!" Adrian says. "Try to hold position!" The other Rangers groan as they give all their strength.

The Millennium Megazord plants its feet down, trying to hold PlasTaurus in place. PlasTaurus bellows.

Still watching the battle, Hikaru lowers his head, sighing. "I can't believe this." he says. "All that time I spent obsessing over revenge and this is what becomes of it?" He looks down in shame.

At the Gold Summit, Nicole manages to reach the peak as she races up to the entrance of the Triumvirate's temple. "That's it!" she says, gasping for breath. She runs forward into the temple.

Nicole sneaks into the temple, moving slowly to make sure she is not caught. She sneaks past the main hall and around the corner, where she sees the room where Hikaru is being held, Hikaru still standing there with his head down.

Nicole carefully scouts the room, seeing two Cultists guarding Hikaru, one holding both the keys to the lock to the chains and also Hikaru's Plasma Defender. She walks slowly forward.

Nicole sneaks into the corner where she is directly behind the two Cultists. She raises one hand and concentrates hard on the two.

The two Cultists gasp in shock as roots spring up from the ground, wrapping their feet and holding them in place. "Huh?" Hikaru says, and Nicole comes running from the corner, punching down the two helpless Cultists and knocking them down. She takes the keys and Plasma Defender and then walks over to Hikaru.

Nicole puts her hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asks. Hikaru nods. "Yes." he says. Nicole starts unlocking the chains. "Why did you come here?" Hikaru asks. "After the way I treated you, you'd still help us?" Nicole chuckles a bit as she unlocks the chains, releasing Hikaru, who falls to his knees. Nicole helps him up. "Well," she says, "you may not have given the best first impression. But we can't just leave a fellow Ranger hanging." Hikaru smiles sadly. "But look at all I've done." he says. "I've obsessed so much over revenge and for what? My daughter has been driven away and PlasTaurus is going to destroy the city." "Well," Nicole says, "here's your chance to make up for your mistakes. We need your help to save PlasTaurus. Come on."

She helps Hikaru up to his feet and the two prepare to leave before they are stopped. The three Gods stand in their way, barring their path. Caelumis laughs. "Are you going somewhere Ranger?" he asks. Nicole and Hikaru both strike fighting poses. "Out of our way!" Nicole says. "We don't have time for you!"

The three Gods laugh. "This should be interesting!" Caelumis says, and the three's eyes all glow as they transform into their monster forms.

"Guess we'll have to fight our way out then!" Nicole says. She takes out her Millennium Disc. "Millennium Power!" she calls out, inserting her Millennium Disc into her Morpher and closing the slot. " _Earth Charge!_ " the Morpher calls out. "Total Access!" Nicole calls out as she hits the activation switch.

Nicole's Morphing Sequence is shown in full as she Morphs.

Nicole immediately summons her Earthquake Hammer, while Hikaru holds up his Plasma Defender in Sword Mode. The two charge at the three Gods.

At the city, the Millennium Megazord is knocked off its feet. The Rangers all groan as the cockpit shutters. "Its too strong!" Allison says. "What can we do?" "I don't know!" Adrian says.

PlasTaurus bellows as he fires another plasma bolt from its horns, hitting the Millennium Megazord and knocking it back. Sparks fly from the shuttering cockpit and the Rangers all groan again. "We can't take this much more." Adrian says. "But we can't exactly fight back either." Bryan says. "Just hope Nicole can get Hikaru quick!"

At the temple, Telluseris slashes her daggers at Nicole at lightning-fast speed, Nicole swinging her Earthquake Hammer around in defensive moves to deflect her attacks. She retracts the chain on her weapon, and flips forward to dodge another attack, then she flings her mace at Telluseris, wrapping the chain around her hands to bind them. She then retracts the chain, attempting to punch at Telluseris as she gets closer, but thinking fast, Telluseris frees one of her hands and flings Nicole over her head, slashing her with her free hand.

Hikaru struggles against Caelumis and Aequoris, constantly forced to defend himself with his weapon. Caelumis grabs him by his chest and throws him to the side, sending Hikaru flying against the wall.

Telluseris slashes at Nicole, sending her flying back next to Hikaru.

Nicole gets to her feet, helping Hikaru up. "You okay?" she asks. Hikaru nods.

The three Gods laugh as they corner the two. "Now to finish you!" Caelumis says.

Nicole looks around. "Uhh. . ." she says. "Wait!" Then she holds her hands out, gathering power, then she shoots both her hands forward.

Sudddenly, several massive pointed roots and vines appear from the ground, appearing between the two parties. "Huh?!" Caelumis says. The roots block off the three Gods from the two Rangers. Nicole grabs Hikaru. "Let's go! Quick!" she says and she and Hikaru both run off.

Behind the roots, the three Gods all groan. "Damn it!" Aequoris says. "We almost had them!" Caelumis laughs. "No matter!" he says. "Chimeroar will finish them for us!"

In the city, the Millennium Megazord continues to struggle as it grabs onto PlasTaurus' horns, trying to hold him back.

The four Rangers struggle inside the cockpit. "Hold on guys!" Chris says.

Inside PlasTaurus, Chimeroar laughs. "This is pathetic!" he says, pushing forward on the control pod.

PlasTaurus bellows as his horns glow with energy and he pushes forward, sending the Millennium Megazord flying back.

The Rangers all groan as their cockpit shutters, sparks flying from the roof all over.

Chimeroar laughs. "Now to finish the job!" he says. "Not so fast!" a voice calls out. "Huh?" Chimeroar says. "What?" the Rangers say.

Nicole and Hikaru both run up to the fight. "Nicole!" Allison says.

Hikaru walks up. "PlasTaurus!" he says. "Stop this!"

Chimeroar laughs. "Seriously?" he says. "You can say all you want! As long as I have your Millennium Discs, PlasTaurus is mine now! Now destroy the Rangers!" He pushes forward on his control pod.

PlasTaurus bellows in protests as he begins to move forward.

"PlasTaurus!" Hikaru says.

Suddenly PlasTaurus stops in place, trying to look down at Hikaru.

"Huh?!" Chimeroar says. "What are you doing?! You're mine! Go!"

"PlasTaurus!" Hikaru says. "You know who's partner you are! Fight it! You can do it!"

PlasTaurus keeps looking at Hikaru.

"No!" Chimeroar says. "You're mine! Destroy the Rangers!"

PlasTaurus bellows again in agony as he starts shaking his head, trying to control himself. "What?! Whoa!" Chimeroar says as his cockpit shutters.

PlasTaurus gives a massive bellow as he stops and suddenly, Chimeroar is ejected from the cockpit, flying down to the ground. "Whoa!" Adrian says as the other Rangers look on in shock. PlasTaurus falls on his stomach, bellowing in exhaustion.

Chimeroar hits the ground, Hikaru's Millennium Discs flying out of his hands and landing in front of Hikaru. Hikaru smiles as he picks them up. "I'll take these back, thank you!" he says.

Chimeroar growls as he gets to his feet. "How did you do that?!" he says. "The bond between a Millennium Beast and their partner is not so easily broken." Hikaru says. He smiles as he looks up to PlasTaurus. "And PlasTaurus and me share a strong one!"

PlasTaurus nods as he bellows.

The other Rangers eject from the Millennium Megazord and meet up with the other two. "Nicole!" Adrian says. "Guys!" Nicole says. Hikaru smiles at the other Rangers. "You did a good job keeping PlasTaurus under control." he says. "Thanks." Adrian says.

Hikaru looks toward Chimeroar. "Now let's finish this!" he says.

Hikaru takes out one of his Millennium Discs and inserts it into the slot on his Morpher. "Millennium Power!" he says. " _Plasma Charge!_ " the Morpher calls out. "Total Access!" Hikaru calls out as he hits the activation switch.

Hikaru's Morphing Sequence is shown in full as he Morphs.

Once Hikaru has Morphed, the Rangers go into roll call.

"The Calming Will of the Earth!" Nicole says. "Pink Millennium Ranger! Nicole!"  
"The Howling Spirit of Air!" Adrian says. "Green Millennium Ranger! Adrian!"  
"The Burning Passion of Fire!" Chris says. "Red Millennium Ranger! Chris!"  
"The Empowering Strength of Stone!" Bryan says. "Yellow Millennium Ranger! Bryan!"  
"The Soothing Grace of Water!" Allison says. "Blue Millennium Ranger! Allison!"  
"The Radiant Energy of Plasma!" Hikaru says. "Orange Millennium Ranger! Hikaru!"

Nicole holds her hand out. "The Power of the Millennium will lead us to victory!" she says. "Power Rangers. . ." All six Rangers strike the final pose as they call out "Millennium Warriors!"

Chimeroar growls. The six Rangers step forward. "Let's go guys!" Nicole says. The six Rangers take out their weapons and charge forward.

Chimeroar gasps.

Bryan and Chris both jump forward and strike Chimeroar with their weapons. Adrian and Allison then do the same. Nicole then runs forward and stops, holding her arms out. "Hikaru!" she says. Hikaru runs forward, brandishing his Plasma Defender in Sword Mode. Hikaru jumps forward, jumping off of Nicole's shoulders and bringing his Plasma Defender down in a slashing motion, striking Chimeroar down.

The monster groans as he falls on his back in pain, the six Rangers coming together.

"Let's finish this!" Nicole says. "Right!" the others respond.

The Rangers combine their weapons together, Nicole holding up the Millennium Striker, while the other Rangers line up behind her, grabbing her by the sides. "Millennium Striker!" Nicole calls out, inserting the Disc into the slot. "Elemental Strike!"

Hikaru joins in, holding up his Plasma Defender. "Plasma Defender!" he calls out, inserting his Millennium Disc into his weapon. "Plasma Slash!"

The two weapons glow with energy as they charge to full power. Both Nicole and Hikaru call out as they slash at Chimeroar, sending two energy slash attacks at the monster, which come together for one powerful attack that quickly cuts through Chimeroar. Chimeroar groans as he turns around and falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion, the Rangers looking one.

However, as the smoke from the explosion clears, Chimeroar gets to his feet, struggling to stand up. "I won't be beaten so easily!" he says, holding up a small flask of a blue-colored liquid. "This Divine Elixir will make me stronger!" he says, holding the flask up to his mouth and drinking it. The Rangers look on in confusion. "What is he doing?!" Allison says.

"Ah!" Chimeroar says as he finishes. "Delish!" Then suddenly, his body grows to a giant size, towering over the Rangers, who look up in shock. "Damn!" Bryan says. "These guys can grow too?!"

Chimeroar fires an energy blast at the Rangers, who are forced to flip out of the way.

At the temple, the three Gods behold the battle. "The Divine Elixir?!" Telluseris says. "Fantastic!" Caelumis smiles. "Yes!" he says. "Now let's see how the Rangers deal with this!"

PlasTaurus is still lying down, now bellowing in pain. "PlasTaurus was too badly hurt from Chimeroar's control." Hikaru says as he looks at his partner. "Its up to you guys!" Nicole nods. "We'll handle this one." she says. "Let's go guys!" "Right!" the others respond, and the five Rangers rush toward the Millennium Megazord. As they do, Hikaru looks after them. He de-morphs, having a look of admiration on his face.

The Rangers all merge back with their Millennium Beasts to take control of the Millennium Megazord. "Let's go guys!" Nicole says, and the Rangers push forward on their control pods.

The Millennium Megazord stands against Chimeroar, the two charging forward and engaging in close combat. The two exchange multiple blows with each other before Chimeroar backs away. He fires an energy blast at the Millennium Megazord.

"Whoa!" Adrian says in the cockpit.

The Millennium Megazord flips out of the way, dodging the attack.

"Fire Power!" Chris says.

The Millennium Megazord holds its arms out and releases a fire blast at Chimeroar from its chest, knocking the monster back.

"Let's finish this now!" Nicole says. "Millennium Megazord Saber!"

The Millennium Saber appears as the Millennium Megazord takes it.

"Millennium Power!" the Rangers all call out. "Elemental Burst!"

The Millennium Saber glows with energy as it charges to full power, the symbols for the Rangers' elements appearing behind it. Then the Millennium Megazord slashes at Chimeroar.

Taking the hit, Chimeroar retreats back and turns around, falling forward as he vanishes in a fiery explosion.

Hikaru smiles and nods at the Rangers' victory.

At the temple, the three Gods watch as the Millennium Megazord poses at its victory. Caelumis frowns. "Well that was unexpected." he says. Aequoris growls. "Those Rangers are going to be tougher to fight than I thought." he says. Caelumis nods. "Now we know they are not to be underestimated!" he says. "Now we absolutely must find the Will of the Gods. It's the only way we can defeat them and those Millennium Beasts." The two Gods nod. Caelumis smiles. "And once we defeat them, the world will bow before us as the Gods we are!" he starts laughing.

At Howlett Manor, Hikaru is meeting with the Rangers, Nathan and Ayumi in Nathan's backyard. The eight walk out to see PlasTaurus, who is resting in the forest just beyond Nathan's backyard, a massive bandage wrapped around one of his front legs.

"It'll take a while for PlasTaurus to recover from his injuries." Hikaru says. "But I'm glad he's safe." He turns around to look at the other Rangers. "It was wrong of me to doubt you guys." he says. "You're all excellent Rangers." The Rangers all smile. "It just shames me to think all my lust for revenge caused all this." "Well," Nicole says, "at least you were able to make up for it."

Hikaru smiles. Then he looks over to Ayumi and walks over to her. He puts his hands on his daugther's shoulders. "Ayumi." he says. "I'm sorry for how I treated you. I know you were just as traumatized by your mother's death as me and I should have been there for you." Ayumi just looks away.

"Will you forgive me?" Hikaru asks. Ayumi continues to look away, but then looks at Hikaru. "Well just this once." she says jokingly. The two embrace and the Rangers and Nathan smile as they look on. "I love you." Hikaru says. "I love you too daddy." Ayumi says.

Adrian steps forward. "Well," he says, "I guess you'll be fighting with us from now on huh?" "Yeah!" Bryan says. "Six Rangers together now!"

Hikaru looks toward the Rangers, laughing sadly. "Not quite!" he says. "Huh?" Allison says.

"I have my own mission." Hikaru says. "The one Nathan and Ayumi sent me out to do originally." Nathan nods, walking over to Hikaru and Ayumi. "We sent Hikaru out to find the other Millennium Beasts." he says. "With more enemies of the Millennium appearing, we're going to need all the help we can get." Hikaru nods. "Besides," he says, smiling a bit, "I'm not exactly the young warrior I once was."

Chris and Bryan both look disappointed, but Nicole smiles. "Well I guess that makes sense." she says. "You can count on us to protect the world then!" Adrian and Allison nod. Hikaru smiles. "Yes indeed." he says. "But if you ever need my assistance, I'll be there to help you. You can count on it!" The Rangers smile as they nod.

"I'd better be off then!" Hikaru says. "Goodbye everyone!" He walks off toward Nathan's mansion, and both Ayumi and the Rangers follow him as they walk him out. Nathan, however, stays behind, looking down and thinking to himself. " _First the Daemonium and now the Deus Triumvirate._ " Nathan says. " _Why are all these old enemies of the Millennium appearing? Someone has to be behind this. But who?_ " He walks away to join the others.

Late at night, in the dark forest, Tobias walks up, wearing his cloak but with his hood lowered. As he nears the dark temple where Innaetoris is, he stops. "The Deus Triumvirate has now appeared." he says to himself. "But what does this have to do with me?" He thinks to himself for a brief moment, then walks toward the dark temple as we fade to black.


End file.
